The First Femal Super Sayain
by Lunar-Space
Summary: Originally I put the sequal to this up first, but I'll put this up so you can understand. It's based during the saiyaman saga. It's about a mysterious girl named Chakira who seems to knwo an awful lot and has a secret she's hiding...is she friend or foe?
1. Default Chapter

Just as I little note, I know I've messed stuff up here, but that's why they call it a fan fic. It's only slightly changed, not much, but consider everything else to happen the same as it did. It's based during the Saiyaman saga, just before buu. I thought its only fair that people see women cab be just as good as men, android 18 proved that, even though she did get sucked up by Cell, but she was vicious enough. Here's the basic for you:  
  
In here, the new characters are:  
  
Chakira  
  
Ramira  
  
Mora  
  
Lorden  
  
Chellenna  
  
These are all part of one family, going from top to bottom, top being the eldest, bottom the youngest.  
  
I think all should know how good women could be. It's only fair, since the characters of Dragonball Z are always men being the most powerful. Android 18 and Videl are some of the only female fighters (So I've seen)  
  
  
  
1 The first female super saiyan  
  
Gohan sat in class after being called to sit up at the desk at his first day at Orange Star High. The teacher stopped briefly to look at her register.  
  
"Now, class, don't get too comfortable yet. I'm sure there's supposed to be somebody else who's new here as well." They said, and as if on cue, somebody burst through the doors.  
  
"Very sorry I'm late. My sister wouldn't go to school. I had to go and find her and make sure she was okay." The new girl said.  
  
"Sit down then, there's a seat up there near Gohan. Do you know which one he is?" The teacher instructed.  
  
"Yeah, I do." She turned to go and walk up to the spare seat.  
  
"Class, this is Chakira Mayanami." The teacher introduced, and then they paused. "Isn't your brother supposed to be here too?"  
  
"Yes, he's going to be here in a few days. There was something he had to take care of first." Chakira replied. "I hope that isn't a problem."  
  
"I shouldn't think so." The teacher said, waving absently.  
  
Chakira took the seat. She noticed Gohan was looking at her. She didn't move her head, but she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Gohan." She said, giving a lopsided smile. There was something about that smile that almost shocked Gohan.  
  
"Hi!" Gohan returned nervously.  
  
"Do you two know who Videls father is?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Yes, Hercule." Chakira replied.  
  
"Isn't he the greatest?" Sharpner said. Chakira only grinned like she found what he said highly hilarious.  
  
"I guess so. As far as I hear, he's the greatest fighter I the world. Although…" Chakira paused. "I know somebody who doesn't think so."  
  
"Who would that be, who would be stupid enough to doubt Hercule? He saved us from the androids!" Sharpner burst, making the teacher look up.  
  
"Sharpner, is this something you'd like to share with the class?" They asked.  
  
"No." Sharpner replied.  
  
"Good, then get out your text books and open to page seventy."  
  
~***********************************************~  
  
The next lesson they had was PE and rather than do baseball, they were doing athletics. The first warm up of the track had shown the class that Chakira was a very fit person, she hadn't even broken into a sweat and she'd sprinted three times around the track, leaving Sharpner and the other boys way behind. Then came the Shot Put. First up was Videl, her throw was very impressive, she was the only girl allowed a heavy Shot Put like the boys. Chakira was to go next, but she was arguing with the coach to get a heavier shot put. He ordered her out to the field or she'd get a detention so she sighed, took the light ball and muttered curses under her breath.  
  
"What's the matter, coach wouldn't let you have a lighter ball?" Sharpner teased.  
  
"Get a life, I bet I could throw further than you. You take my place, see what you get then I'll beat it." Chakira challenged.  
  
Sharpner only laughed. "Sure, I don't see why not."  
  
"But I have to use the same weight as your ball or it won't be a fair contest." Chakira added in a low voice so the Coach wouldn't hear her.  
  
"You're on, but I hope you like losing." Sharpner agreed.  
  
He stepped up, pulled back then he gave a mighty throw, landing the Shot Put over eighty metres. He looked to Chakira who gave a sarcastic clap and her face made it look like she'd won already. Sharpner handed her a ball that was the same weight as his, and Chakira took it as if it were a feather. For her it was still way too light. Chakira got into position, aimed…pulled back, then decided she'd try spinning to get it that little bit further. She did the spin movement and then let the ball fly. It went flying through the air, and stopped the other end of the field with an explosion as it hit the ground kilometres away sending dust flying in all directions. Chakira turned to Sharpner and the coach.  
  
"I think….you…might definitely need…a heavier Shot Put." The coach said.  
  
"She………beat………me!" Sharpner said, sweat dropping.  
  
"I think that just about beats you…how about I move onto javelin?" Chakira asked.  
  
"S…Sure." The coach said.  
  
Gohan watched in amazement as she got impressive distances with very little effort. Gohan's brow furrowed in thought. Chakira suddenly turned and looked at him, a sly grin formed on her face. Gohan looked around him but found nobody else she could be looking at. Chakira nodded, but suddenly her attention was diverted, or she was interested in her own thoughts. She turned and briefly walked inside. Gohan sneaked passed the others and followed her. Chakira made her way to the Lockers. Videl watched Gohan go and was about to follow after him, when Eriza stopped and talked to her.  
  
Inside the locker block Gohan watched as Chakira took a look through her locker.  
  
"Hey isn't that a…" Gohan started.  
  
"Yes." Chakira said pulling the item out. "It's a sword."  
  
The sword had a golden hilt and many gems blazed within it.  
  
"I didn't know you could use a sword." Gohan said.  
  
"You know nothing about me, Gohan. I took part in the Sword Martial Arts Competition. It is much like the World Martial Arts tournament. My brother and myself are trained in the art of sword play. Before we came to this school." Chakira explained.  
  
"Wow!" Gohan explained.  
  
"My brother beat me in that competition, we were the two in the very final round, and my brother won the entire tournament." Chakira added.  
  
"He did? Wow, if you guys made it to the finals you two must be good, I hear it's very tough in that tournament." Gohan said.  
  
"In that fight I knew I would lose to my brother. He always was that little bit better than me at using a sword, but I…I would beat him in the World Martial Arts tournament because I take fighting more seriously than he does, as he takes sword play more seriously than fighting."  
  
"Does that mean that you two will be going to the tournament?"  
  
"Yes. I will." Her words held something else too, like a secret knowledge.  
  
"That was an impressive throw out there, you've got an impressive hand." Gohan commented.  
  
"Indeed." Chakira agreed, then placing her sword in her sports bag she carried it back outside. Gohan, having no other reason to stay, followed her. Once outside, just up the path to the playing field Chakira stopped and Gohan stopped too. From out of nowhere a man jumped out and attacked her. Chakira rolled out of the way, then ripped the sword from her bag.  
  
"Getting careless…Chakira." The man said.  
  
He had Blonde hair and harsh green eyes.  
  
"Get a life, if I beat you then, Seross, I can beat you again." Chakira turned to Gohan who looked like he was going to step in. "I can handle him, Gohan, you stay where you are."  
  
"But Chakira--"  
  
"I'm fine, either stay there or leave." Chakira snapped.  
  
"What's he, you're boyfriend?" Seross chuckled cruelly. "Didn't think an orphan was entitled to one."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend and you're going down unless you turn around and leave. At least then you'll have some pride left." Chakira said.  
  
"Not on your life." And Seross charged towards her with his sword in hand. Chakira didn't seem too bothered and she calmly blocked him. Gohan ran off to get help, when the others heard about the show they ran over. However, once there they were in time to see Chakira in the air and pounce on Seross, slamming her sword down and snapping Seross's in two. She then flicked the Hilt from his hand and and then punch him out cold.  
  
There was a pause before everybody cheered. Videl was speechless until eventually she smiled and went up to Chakira to congratulate her.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Videl asked.  
  
"I beat him at the Sword Arts contest. He's a sore loser." Chakira replied.  
  
~***********************************************~  
  
After school, Gohan was walking down the hallway when he noticed Chakira leaning against her locker. She looked up at him.  
  
"I guess you've got a long way home. I'd better not keep you." Chakira said, smiling slightly.  
  
" How do you know that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The same way I know a few other things about you. I know Hercule didn't really save the earth. Your father, Goku did." Chakira's smile broadened. "And you did too."  
  
"What! What ever gave you that kind of idea, Chakira? I have no idea what your talking about!" Gohan burst, nervously.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid, Gohan. I know what you are. I'll fly home with you if you want." Chakira offered.  
  
"Fly, look, I really think you must be confused…" Gohan stopped short as Chakira rose slightly into the air.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" She asked.  
  
"You mean you can…" Gohan paused, not wanting to go too far ahead encase he was wrong and he was giving away things he shouldn't.  
  
"Yes Gohan, I can." Chakira assured him.  
  
"And can you fight too, who taught you that? How did you learn to fly?"  
  
"Probably the same as you."  
  
"And you know what happened during the cell games?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Gohan landed back at home, after seeing Bulma about his disguise. Goten greeted him. After doing all his work, he went to his room, and lay on the bed, thinking about Chakira. What was she and who was she, why did she still burn some memory at the back of his head? He'd certainly never seen her before, not that he remembered. He sighed.  
  
Early next morning after arriving late again at school, he ran into the class room. Chakira sat there calmly, talking to some of the girls. A few guys thought she was cute and spoke to her.  
  
She seemed normal enough.  
  
Maybe she just knew more than anyone else did in school. At least she didn't worship that prick Hercule like they all did. But she also knew more about him than he felt comfortable with. There was also something she was clearly hiding, something that seemed ominous and almost dark, but not quite evil. Something he wasn't sure about. Videl had seemed a little suspicious of her too, after what she had said about Videl's father, Hercule. Chakira had kept quiet over who it was, because no doubt it was her anyway.  
  
Chakira looked across at him.  
  
"Hey! Gohan, are you taking part in the world martial arts tournament?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think I will, why?"  
  
"Maybe you should consider trying for it. You might find you'll be forced to do so." And then the lesson started.  
  
Gohan was walking in the town when he heard some men yelling. He heard a little girl trying to get away from something. He turned to see a group of men with a little girl pulled into an alley. He ran over to help, but no sooner had he done that, the men looked down the alley and he heard somebody speaking. They backed out of the alleyway. The little girl stayed where she was, and the men pulled out some weapons.  
  
"Chakira!" The little girl cried happily, and Chakira stepped out in front of the men and stood in front of the little girl, protecting her. She looked up at the men.  
  
"Is there some kind of problem, gentlemen?" Chakira asked calmly.  
  
"We don't need to beat two people up, we just want the money the kids got. Stand aside and we'll make it quick and painless." One of the men said.  
  
"Why don't you try picking on somebody your own size?" Chakira asked, in a definite challenge.  
  
By this time Videl and other students were gathering.  
  
"Like you, little girly?" One man asked.  
  
"At your own peril, laughing boy." Chakira snapped. "I should warn you to stay away from my little sister. You could get hurt if I caught you guys trying to beat her up."  
  
"Ahhh. Isn't that sweet? Big sister is here to protect the little kid." The biggest teased, and Chakira stood her ground, not even flinching.  
  
"If your going to try and get past me, hurry it up. I'm getting bored." Chakira said.  
  
"Alright, missy, but you asked for it." The big one said. He threw a punch and Chakira simply moved her head, and it missed. Her fist crashed into his face and he flew backwards and skidded down the road. The other scowled at her.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that you little runt!!!" They said.  
  
Chakira ducked and moved from their attacks, before catching the leg of one and throwing him far down the road, one managed to knee her, but she didn't even show signs of pain.  
  
"Isn't that a sweet little baby kick?" Chakira cooed sarcastically, and then she slammed her knee into his soft stomach.  
  
"That's a big boys kick." She informed him, just before one of the bigger ones grabbed her and tried to crush her. She head butted him hard, and when he fell backwards she elbowed him hard in the gut and he slumped to the floor. The other jumped into a car, and sped away.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of this!" he cried, before the tyres screeched and he was gone.  
  
"Yes I have." Chakira promised, and then she bent down and picked the little girl up, stepping over the fallen men, who were either too weak to move, or out cold.  
  
"You showed them, didn't you Chakira!" The little girl cried happily, and then she looked at Gohan. "Hi Gohan!"  
  
"Errrr…Hi." Gohan returned.  
  
"Hey! Chakira!" Videl cried, running over. "That was pretty impressive!"  
  
"Thanks, Videl. Just looking after my little sister here." Chakira said, grinning back.  
  
"Are you going to take part in the world martial arts tournament?" Videl asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"What about me Chakira?" The little girl asked.  
  
"You know what Nobayama said, Chellena, no means no." Chakira firmly told the little girl. "And don't ask again."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chakira, I really wanted to take part this time." Chellena sighed.  
  
"You'll get your turn" Chakira promised with a wink.  
  
"So that's your little sister is it?" Videl asked, looking closer. "You can clearly see the resemblance."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Videl." Chakira said, and then she looked at a slightly surprised Gohan. "Bye you two. I'll see ya in school tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"I'm glad you're coming to the tournament, too, Chakira." Videl said with a smug grin.  
  
"My brother's going too. He'll be in school tomorrow." Chakira promised, and then she ran off, waiting till she got out of sight before flying off.  
  
Everyone had come to school earlier than needed to see what Chakira's brother was like. They were very surprised to find them the same age, and identical twins. Both had the same jet-black hair and dark eyes. They both came running into school like they had infinite energy. By this time, even Gohan had grown very curious. The girl knew exactly who and what he was, but never told anybody, or said anything in public about it. Yet she seemed a little familiar to him. He could also sense some kind of freaky power in her.  
  
"Wow!" One girl cried. "That's her twin brother? He's soooo cute!"  
  
"Now at least the boys and girls are happy. There's a boy and a girl for them." Videl whispered, behind Gohan, making him jump.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Gohan nervously agreed.  
  
A few fays later and Videl had found out he was Saiyaman and has blackmailed him into joining the World Martial Arts Tournament. But Chakira had predicted it. When she'd said it, he didn't think much of it, and now he fully understood what she'd meant. He was determined to find out who and what she was. He jumped as Chakira came up behind him. He hadn't even sensed her energy as she walked up to him.  
  
"Not long till the tournament, huh?" She said.  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem like a jerk, but how did you know about Videl and me, and what would happen, or who I am. You seem a little weird. I can't help but sense a strange power in you; I want to know what you are." Gohan said, stumbling over words.  
  
"All I will say is the name of a man I know. Baramard. You want to know anything find out about him." Chakira said. "It will all be revealed soon, I promise. I look forward to the tournament as well, Gohan."  
  
Gohan went back to see Bulma. Vageta and Trunks were in the room, and Bulma was working on some little gadget.  
  
"So how did it go, did you ask her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. She didn't tell me much." Gohan replied. "Only she mentioned the name Baramard, what ever that means."  
  
Vageta stirred, his face turning cold.  
  
"What was that name?" he demanded.  
  
"Baramard." Gohan repeated, and made Vageta bolt to his feet and grab Gohan by the scruff of his shirt.  
  
"You will take me to this girl right now!" He cried viciously.  
  
"Came down Vageta! I don't even know where she lives! But she said she's taking part in the tournament."  
  
"Then I'm taking part in it. I'm going to see this girl."  
  
"Why, do you know who she is, Vageta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I want to know how she got that name." Vageta replied coldly with determination.  
  
  
  
The tournament was already beginning, Chakira and her Brother, Ramira, had made it unquestionably. But something weird had happened before. When Goku had arrived he had seen Chakira and recognised her.  
  
"Its you…" Goku had said.  
  
"Nice to see you back on Earth Goku." Chakira had returned.  
  
"Dad, how do you know her?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She was up in the other world for a while, we spoke with each other only a few month ago, and she came just before I left to come down here. I didn't know she'd be here." Goku explained.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you in the Tournament, guys." Chakira had said before leaving.  
  
Now they were all standing in the room behind the ring, and Chakira and her brother were set to fight just after Videl and Spopavitch. Unlike most of the others, Chakira seemed to know exactly who Shin was, and didn't appear worried. She'd even passed Shin a roguish grin. Shin seemed to be mystified about her casual attitude to him, and she'd also told Piccolo who Shin was. When the fight with Krillin was over, and Videl was to go next, Chakira stood in what seemed to be a ready position. The fight began and people saw the strangeness of Spopavitch, and Chakira had turned away from the match, her back facing the others, she seemed to be concentration more on a little ball of energy in her hand. Videl seemed out of energy, but suddenly she burst with it, her level went up and she was given an almost saiyan strength and threw Spopavtitch out of the ring. She started to pant weakly and then she regained her energy liked she'd taken a sensu bean. At the exact moment the battle was over, the energy ball vanished from Chakira's hand and she turned around. Vageta glared at her, and she simply smirked and laughed at him, which only made him madder.  
  
"Calm down, Prince. I knew you were a hot head, but this really isn't worth stressing over." Chakira said.  
  
Goku looked at her curiously. She had dropped by on occasion to see him in the other world, and he had thought she was dead just like him. Her twin brother Ramira looked at her, as if telling her to wait until she revealed everything, and Chakira nodded. Shin looked at her, and she passed her gaze to him and smiled at him.  
  
"Could we have Chakira and Ramira in the ring please!" Came the calling for them, and the two went up, walking the exact same pace.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……..  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE z FIGHTERS AND WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS CHAKIRA AND HER BROTHER? IS SHE FRIEND OR FOE, AND WHY HAS SHE GOTTEN VAGETA SO ANGRY WITH THE MENTION OF THE NAME, AND HOW IS IT THAT SHE KNOWS SO MUCH ABOUT THE GANG. IN THE NEXT PART, YOU WILL FIND OUT EXACTLY WHO AND WHAT SHE IS AND WHY SHE IS HERE, SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL Z!!! (SORRY, I JUST COULDN'T RESIST DOING THAT!!!!) 


	2. True colours of the twins

LAST TIME, ON DRAGONBALL Z. GOHA MET THE MYSTERIOUS CHAKIRA AND SOME OF HER FAMILY INCLUDING HER TWIN AND HER LITTLE SISTER. SHE HAS MADE SOME VERY WEIRD EVENTS, BY PREDICTING VIDEL'S BLACKMAIL FOR HIM TO TAKE PART IN THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT AND SHE SEEMS TO HAVE GOTTEN VAGETA VERY AGITATED WITH THE MENTIONING OF A NAME. SHE'S EVEN SOMEHOW BEEN SEEING GOKU IN THE OTHER WORLD AND SPEAKING TO HIM. SHE KNOWS A LOT MORE THAN MOST DO, AND SHE'S ALSO GOT SOME KIND OF POWER. NOW WE FIND OUT WHAT THAT POWER IS IN THE FIGHT BETWEEN HERSELF AND HER TWIN……………………….  
  
1 The first female super saiyan- Part two  
  
Chakira and Ramiro walked up together to the ring.  
  
"Chakira and her Twin brother have previously taken part in the swords arts contest a few weeks ago, and in that one, the winner was Ramiro. This could be the perfect time for both of them, for Chakira to prove she can beat her brother, or Ramiro to prove that he will always be better than his older sister. The next tournament might also be lucky enough to see their younger brothers and sister."  
  
The others looked to the two, each of them determined to find who those two were. This was the point where they couldn't hide any longer and they would show them what they could do. Even Gohan was tense.  
  
"What's up, is it Chakira?" Videl asked.  
  
"Just keep watching. There's something about Chakira that isn't quite right." Gohan explained.  
  
"They're guardian assures us that this fight will be an ultimate show down, and well worth the money for coming here." The commentator added.  
  
The two stepped onto the ring, parting at the set spaces for each other, and they nodded. Chakira passed a grin to Spopavitch, and then grinned at Shin and the others. They got ready to fight and then the signal was given for them to start. Chakira was the first to move, her speed was so great she blurred out of sight. She appeared behind her brother who also faded out of existence and then all that could be see were blips where the two met. The two were very fast. Then they exploded in the middle of the ring as the pushed against each other. The battle then was taken into the air.  
  
"They're fast!" Piccolo said.  
  
"That's impossible! Only a saiyan can be that quick!" Vageta said, trying to contain his anger at being played a fool.  
  
"How can they…." Videl trailed off and looked at Gohan. "Is this what you meant?"  
  
"Yeah. But that's not the power she's hiding." Gohan replied.  
  
Chakira dodged a punch from her brother and appeared down at the floor, firing a beam canon at her brother, who dodged it and fired back at her. She fisted it up into the air and it exploded high up creating a kind of fireworks display. Even using that power they didn't reveal their true power level, and something was seriously wrong.  
  
"When's the signal, Chakira?" Ramiro asked.  
  
""Not long now!" Chakira called back up, flying up to him glowing in white energy.  
  
The two joined each other in the ring, Ramiro slamming down causing a little explosion. For a moment they looked across at each other, none of them even beginning to be worn out. They seemed to be waiting for something before they began again. People began to cheer at their progress of the fight. Then they burst back into the fight without a single word or signal from each other. They stayed on the ground and in sight. Even Shin seemed a little curious at the two powerful characters.  
  
Even he hadn't anticipated them, and so he didn't know if they were good or bad. The air hung with a pressing energy, all the fighters watching couldn't help but almost fear the two. Between them they were a good enough match, and nobody was sure what they were. They could also tell that they were waiting for something.  
  
Then, in the middle of a kick, Chakira stopped, halted like she'd hit a wall, and both of them stood at ease, staring at the distance between them. They looked up to a part in the audience and then a little voice called out.  
  
"Now, Chakira, Now!" Chellena called. "Quickly!"  
  
The two looked back down, and then to those watching them with suspicion. Then, at the exact moment, they tensed and then exploded into golden flames, hair going blonde, eyes going green. The two stood there, letting the extent of their power levels clear to all those who could sense.  
  
"They look like they're…Saiyans…" Krillin said, backing slightly away.  
  
"I don't see how it could be. There are no more Saiyans left. How can those two be Saiyans?" Vageta snapped.  
  
"But, Vageta, She's got two more brothers and another sister. So if they are saiyans there's more of them than just those two. That's not what we're really worrying about. It's how they could be super saiyans." Gohan reminded them all.  
  
"She's just a little girl. There's no way she could be that powerful. I could understand the other, but not her. It's not the place of a woman." Vageta sneered.  
  
"But, Vageta, you said a name she mentioned meant something, or at least that's the impression you gave me. Who was the one she was talking about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Baramard is not only a saiyan name, it's a name of a man I knew as a boy, only very vaguely, he was maybe a year or so older than me, or the same age. I don't remember much of him; we briefly spoke before Freiza took me. I want to know how she got saiyan blood, if she is a saiyan at all, and how she could get powerful enough to be a super saiyan."  
  
"It's that bad, huh?" Goku asked.  
  
"I can feel that it's not her full power she's showing, this is merely the show. She's still not using something. There's something going on here." Piccolo said. "Are you sure she's as old as she says she is, Gohan?"  
  
"I don't see why she would lie to us, to be honest. She has promised before that she's show us. Once she said I'd see what I suspected at this tournament-"  
  
"You mean she said that and you didn't tell any of us?" Vageta roared.  
  
"I thought she meant her fighting skills, since a while ago she fought off this gang of men trying to attack her little sister. I didn't think it meant this. She never mentioned it again after she told me, so I didn't think much of it. Give me a break would you, Vageta?"  
  
"Arm or leg?" Vageta hissed.  
  
"Calm down all of you!" Goku demanded. "I'm trying to see if I can detect what that power is. I'm sure I've sensed a power like it before. Maybe we all have, since I'm sure we have the feeling we've seen her before all this but never remember it. If you give me a moment I might be able to find that power in her."  
  
"If none of us can, Kakarot, how can you?" Vageta yelled, furious at being left in the dark and frustrated by the fact that there may well be more saiyans out there, and more people to beat and try and stop taking his title as strongest saiyan.  
  
"She certainly has a great deal of intelligence. When I first got here she greeted me by my title. She didn't even have to think about it to know who I was." Shin mused thoughtfully.  
  
"And if she can turn into a super saiyan, what's to say her other siblings can't?" Krillin said, and tried to smile when Vageta turned his cold gaze onto him.  
  
"No girl is going to be that powerful." He snapped.  
  
The fight between brother and sister continued. They also had great control over their power, and nothing they did endangered the audience. They remained slow enough to be seen by the others who weren't able to sense fast movements, and the audience cheered. Those in the audience mistook Ramiro for the gold fighter. When the two were beginning to rip their clothing with the power, Chakira took her twins saiyan tail….  
  
"They've still got their tails!" Piccolo gasped. "That seems pretty dangerous to me, if they happen to be out at a full moon. That might do something to prove that they are Saiyans."  
  
"I'm telling you, there's no way any of them could be saiyans, we knew who all the saiyans that were alive were." Vageta cried.  
  
The fight went on, and swinging him round and round, people cheered at the foul play. She threw him out and he almost fell from the ring, but he pulled sharply up. Chakira was ready to meet his fury of attacks. As he flumed down at her, she vanished out of existence with a blur, and Ramiro stopped abruptly. There was an explosion that was only enough to make a little boom, and make his yellow ambiance flicker slightly, and he looked around for her. The only thing he got by stopping was a huge slam of two fists into him with enough explosive force to blow the ring apart, but all it did was blow a little crater in it. Before he could stop himself he skidded off the ring.  
  
"Chakira is the winner!" Came the commentators cry.  
  
Chakira almost completely ignored him, and she bent down and took her brothers hand, pulling him back to his feet and into the ring. They grinned at each other.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, give a big round of applause for the great show these two put up for us." And the crowd went into an explosive cheer, and they yelled their approval. The two let their super saiyan energy drop, their hair fell to how it had been and their eyes returned to their dark brown colour. They grinned at each other and then walked back into the room just behind the ring, where the others looked at them  
  
"I want you to tell me exactly what you are, who you are and what you think you're doing!" Vageta demanded.  
  
"We're just havin a little fun, Prince Vageta. There's nothing wrong with that. And I came here to keep my promise." Chakira replied, trying to contain her sarcastic laughter.  
  
"How can you be a saiyan? Where do you get your half blood from?"  
  
"Half blood?" Chakira burst into laughter. "Half blood!"  
  
"Perhaps I have missed the big joke, but what seems to be so funny about that?"  
  
"The fact that our blood is full and not half. Why is it that just because of my age I am to be half? I had parents both of which were saiyans."  
  
"And who were they? You'd better get explaining before the next fight."  
  
"How about after the tournament?"  
  
"But, you must know that-" Shin started, but a look on Chakira's silenced him.  
  
"The problem of him has been put on hold, he's so far been held down. I'll tell you after all this tournament. I assure you, Spopavitch for now believes he's here to fight, and he's lost. The rest of you will have to wait till after the tournament." She said. "Until then, not another word will be spoken."  
  
  
  
After the long tournament, they all waited expectantly for Chakira's explanation. Goku knew he hadn't long here, and expected to be taken back to the other world very soon. Chakira has asked them to follow her, and her twin had taken their little sister Chellena some where while Chakira took the others to a place where she could tell them why she was here and about her family. Shin left, it wasn't his duty to stay here yet, so he decided to wait, since somehow he knew he could trust Chakira.  
  
So, Chakira has decided to show her true colours as promised to the others, things are only just beginning to make some sense. Is it true that Chakira is the first female super saiyan or is it a trick, and if so, why is she trying to deceive them? Find out in the next episode: The first female super saiyan: The new hunter. Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of DRAGONBALL Z!!!  
  
(I KNOW ITS KINDA SAD BUT I STILL CAN'T RESIST IT!)  
  
Okay, so I changed the order of things, but I assure you that in the end it will all be put right. So far, I hope you guys are enjoying this. It's my first attempt at a fan fiction, and next one I do when I'm done is one on Tenchi Muyo. Then I'm going to really mix them up and add characters from all sorts of programmes, maybe even some escaflowne stuff, or some sad programme (Maybe Teletubbies could've wised up and joined forces with some evil people and then they begin terrorising the world, with young children as hypnotised slaves, doing their bidding….it's the scariest thing I can think of right now…the world under complete run of the teletubbies!) 


	3. The hunter

LAST TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z….CHAKIRA AND HER TWIN REVEALED THAT THEY ARE FULL BLOODED SAIYANS AND CAN TRANSFORM INTO THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN. BUT THERE ARE MANY QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED, LIKE WHO SHE IS, HOW SHE GOT HER BLOOD, AND IF SHE IS HERE FOR GOOD OR BAD. DON'T TURN THOSE DIALS! The heart of the adventure starts here!  
  
Lunar: Hey, Chakira!  
  
Chakira: Yes, who are you?  
  
Lunar: I'm the one writing the story so everyone know the hassle you went through.  
  
Chakira: Cool! Lets really kick tail!  
  
Lunar(Sweat dropping) : You know, words like that aren't…errrr…well never mind. Just say kick a-  
  
Chakira: But that's swearing!  
  
Lunar: So?  
  
Chakira: Well it's…..  
  
Lunar: What?  
  
Chakira: Shouldn't we be deterring people from this?  
  
Lunar: Oh if you won't say it I will, Lets Kick ASS!  
  
Chakira: Ok! Are you sure you're going to follow the story?  
  
Lunar: I've been doing okay so far haven't I?  
  
Chakira: I guess. Anyway, I wanna read this though, just encase you've skipped a good point or summin….  
  
Lunar: Go ahead! Be my guest…..  
  
  
  
1 PART THREE: THE HUNTER  
  
They were taken to some sort of patch of forest. Chakira levitated herself up to a branch, and sat down calmly.  
  
"Alright, what trick are you trying to pull?" Vageta demanded.  
  
"I don't think what I'm about to tell you is a trick or a joke. It's very serious. I came here first to warn you, and second to ask for your help. As far as I've heard and seen, you guys are the only ones powerful and skilled enough to take on this trouble. It's very bad." Chakira replied gravely, her sarcastic smile falling.  
  
"Why did you go to all the trouble of the show?" Krillin asked. "Couldn't you have told us then?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is I was told to take part in the Tournament and wait till it was over. Goku won't be sent back to the other world till he helps fight this off, should he decide to. But please, don't ask me who managed that. I just work here." Chakira seemed to try and make light of things.  
  
"So you came here from where?" Goku asked.  
  
"I never actually came to the planet, I was born here. But I travelled to find you guys. Even during the battle with Cell I was asked to watch. In a way, I didn't want to argue. My parents left me, just before he left to fight, telling me simply that I was a saiyan. For a long time, I didn't know what I was. I thought it was normal; I'd been kept away from other people on this planet. I never knew I was a saiyan. Six years ago, after my little sister was born, my parents were killed and left myself and my brother with the phrase 'you have your saiyan blood, let Nobayama train you and never forget that you are both warriors in blood.' The they died before they could tell us what it meant." Chakira stopped her words, seeming she didn't want to go on.  
  
"So you've gone all this time, never knowing or caring?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Basically. I don't blame my parents for what they did, if they hadn't left to fight the Earth may well have been destroyed."  
  
"So how did you two become super saiyans?" This time it was Piccolo asking, who so far had kept quiet listening intently to the conversation.  
  
"It was what happened before we were born. You guys must know that often young saiyans were sent away to other planets and when they grew up a little they would destroy it and take I over. My father and mother were sent over in the capsule. They tried to over run, but a being more powerful than them captured them, and decided to use his power to make a few adjustments. They forgot their mission, and the influence of the planet affected their power level, and by a young age they had already become super saiyans, with that raining to help them take it further. But they couldn't seem to move to the other levels. That's where the Hunter came for them. He blew up the planet but the one who had captured them saved them, and sneaked them off to Earth for them to start a new beginning."  
  
"And from there?" Gohan asked.  
  
"From there they had a bit of a family. First me and my brother, then the other two twins, and then the youngest sister of us all. Just when she was a few weeks old, they died to save us. The problem with us was that even though we had tails, we can't transform. We don't know why, we think it's the affect of the other planet. And we never lose our tails, if you cut them away they just grow back." Chakira replied, holding her tail in her hand.  
  
Everyone just looked at her. She had almost mentioned what the threat was with calling it a 'Hunter'. She was so far orphaned but they didn't know still why she could travel to the other world without being dead.  
  
"So…what exactly is this thing that is coming?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He's known as the Hunter. His prey targets now are Saiyans. He thought Freiza had taken care of them for him, and he guessed there might be a few that missed the net. He destroyed the planet my parents had been on to get at them, and he didn't know they had escaped until he came to Earth, and he realised there were more saiyans than he'd expected. He found out about Goku, Vageta and all the others who have half blood. He's coming back, my parents didn't manage to kill him, only hold him back a little. Now he's heading right for us, and intending to wipe out the saiyans once and for all. When he's done with us he'll move onto another group."  
  
They group fell silent. That was her reason for being here. There was somebody coming down to destroy them all, or at least the saiyans, and without them the planet couldn't stand a chance. It was almost always a saiyan who helped and was strong enough to fight away any threats. Without them, anything could just roll over the Earth.  
  
"When does he come here? How long do we have?" Goku asked.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest you train. Don't ask why, I can't quite explain it, but if you become more powerful…something twice as dangerous could happen when I help you on the battlefield. I can't explain it, and I know it sounds very stupid, but we need to go on like everything's normal. Goku has been extended enough time to help since he's a highly renowned warrior for Earth." Chakira replied.  
  
"So…I get more time on earth?" Goku asked, his brows twitching hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, Maybe up to a year."  
  
Goku split into a broad smile.  
  
"That's great!" He whooped.  
  
"Don't get too excited. You can train, but not heavily. Maybe later I'll find a way to explain this. I can't now, and I don't know how long it'll be till Hunter comes. None of do, we just know he's on his way, and his pretty annoyed that he's having trouble getting rid of you guys, us saiyans."  
  
"So we just go to school and stuff, when all this threat is on it's way to Earth?" Videl demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry if I didn't give you the answer you wanted, but maybe if you guys wait I'll tell you. Half of this is relaying a message. The rest of it is filled in details I know."  
  
"Who was your father?" Vageta asked.  
  
"You remember I told Gohan about a man named Baramard? He was my father. My mother is Nerepar. The two were sent in the same capsule to another planet that as I explained was destroyed."  
  
"I thought the name was a little familiar. I'm just disgusted that such a pitiful warrior made it as far as he did. At least his child has been better than him."  
  
"Don't mind him. He has a very big ego." Gohan muttered to Chakira.  
  
"I know. It's plainly obvious about him." Chakira chuckled.  
  
She turned to Goku.  
  
"You've been allowed more time on earth, since you're a legendary fighter of earth. I made a special request." Chakira said.  
  
Goku nodded. Chakira then left them, flying away without even saying where she was going. Vageta went after her, yanking her arm and he scowled at her.  
  
"I'll be watching you, and I'll be watching very closely. If you try and pull anything I'll put you in your place so quickly you won't even realise it. Is that understood?" He hissed.  
  
Chakira laughed at him and his fists tightened.  
  
"Calm down, would you? I'm trying to save our race." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of."  
  
"Not while I'm around. You're staying with us, I want to be sure you're trust worthy. You're not going out of my sight." Vageta snarled.  
  
"Learn it the hard way then." Chakira sighed, and she disappeared from Vageta's grasp altogether, he couldn't even sense her.  
  
"What? How could she do that?" He breathed, and his face became more heated than it was before.  
  
  
  
Chakira sank down onto the luxurious chair, melting into it. She was exhausted. She sensed Nobayama moments before he was standing over her, and he glared down at her.  
  
"What is it now, old man?" She asked him, her brows knitting together with fatigue.  
  
"You haven't told the others yet." Nobayama said, arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Give me half an hour, then I'll go and get the others and explain how much they're needed. I've been fighting all day, I've tried to hold in Mora and Lorden and Ramiro got a rest. It's my turn. Just because I'm the eldest it doesn't mean I get up first, got it?" Chakira snapped.  
  
"Your respect is dropping, Chakira. Don't you dare forget the rules." Nobayama warned.  
  
"I'm too bothered about Hunter to be bothered with respect. I've played that game for years, I deserve a break. Just like I deserve one now, so go away and I'll go get them in half an hour."  
  
Nobayama nodded and left. Chakira sighed deeply and slept quickly.  
  
  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER……..  
  
"He's mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Can't you see he loves me, and not you?"  
  
"Well…aren't we being a little day dreamer your majesty?"  
  
"What makes you think he's ever fall for a demon like you? Tenchi deserves better, isn't that right, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Ayeka looked down and saw Tenchi looked very dizzy after being pulled around for ten minutes. She took that opportunity to pull him away from Ryoko.  
  
"Lord Tenchi? Say something? Please Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said, shaking Tenchi, who eventually shook off his dizziness.  
  
"There, look what you did to Lord Tenchi, Ryoko!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Me? You were the one pulling him around!" Ryoko protested.  
  
"Look, you two, I have to get out and dig up the fields and dinner is nearly ready. Can we please just stop it?" Tenchi asked, and the two dropped him.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING….  
  
After dinner, Ayeka had gone down to the Shrine, only to find Tenchi there. He turned to face her.  
  
"I thought you might come down here, Ayeka." Tenchi said with a grin.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! What are you doing here?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, about you and Ryoko. This arguing between you has got to stop. I've been thinking for some time now and I have an answer to our problem." Tenchi said.  
  
Ayeka stepped forwards.  
  
"What would that be?" She asked, walking further to stand beside Tenchi, he began to talk so quietly she struggled to hear him.  
  
"I wanted you to be the first to hear the great idea." Tenchi said, and he was even quieter, and Ayeka had to come closer to hear him, and only when Tenchi pulled her to him that she realised he'd been doing that on purpose to make her go beside him. Tenchi kissed Ayeka. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer, and she put her arms around his neck. They stood there together for at least fifteen minutes, just tasting each other. Tenchi heard the person come behind him.  
  
"Could I just bother you two for a few moments? Please, it'll only take a few minutes, so you two can detach yourselves." They said.  
  
Tenchi pulled away from Ayeka, but still her waist.  
  
"Would you mind if I meet you two in the Masaki house? I'll have to tell all of you. First you two tell the others the good news." And then they vanished.  
  
  
  
IN THE MASAKI HOUSE…..  
  
"That's right. I want to marry Ayeka. I want to be with the woman I love." Tenchi said.  
  
"Guy's before you all break out into clamour, what I have to say is just as important." Chakira said quickly.  
  
"You just burst in here and expect us to listen to you?" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"It would be nice. Earth is in danger. If you wanted proof I have a disc Washu can look at." Chakira replied.  
  
"May I see it?" Washu asked.  
  
Chakira handed it over and she explained all of what was happening.  
  
"I need Ayeka, Washu, Osaka and Kamadaki, Tenchi and Ryoko to help. No others have been requested." Chakira informed them.  
  
"I'm coming too. This person should be arrested under being a space pirate. What he's doing is illegal. As a member of the Galaxy police it is my duty to come along." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Very well, Mihoshi. Feel free to join us. I will come and collect you all when you are to go." Chakira said.  
  
"I think we should come with you. I'm sure Washu could make a space for us, we'd take up no room at all." Ayeka said.  
  
"Very well, come with me now." Chakira said, and they all went off to her home.  
  
  
  
SO FAR THE GANG KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS HUNTER GUY? CAN THEY SUCEED IN KILLING HIM AND WILL MIHOSHI DO HER USUAL AND RUIN THINGS WITH HER CLUMSYNESS? ARE THERE MORE TO BE ADDED TO THIS TEAM AND WHY CAN'T CHAKIRA LET THEM TRAIN? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE OD DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Lunar: Well, it's shaping up to be a good cross over.  
  
Chakira: yeah, you're telling my story well. You're talented.  
  
Lunar: Well, they don't call me an author for nothin.  
  
Chakira: Your name is An Author? I thought it was Lunar!  
  
Lunar: You know what I mean, stupid!  
  
Chakira: What about android 18? Didn't she get a say? She hasn't spoken the whole time!  
  
Lunar: Maybe Hunter had her tied to a railroad track.  
  
Chakira: She'd do the train more damage wouldn't she??  
  
Lunar: Well…yeah it would. Maybe she'll have more to say next time. I think I'm planning a few other mystery guests just to prove girls can kick ass (Or kick tail as Krillin says!)  
  
Chakira: Errr….are you sure that's a good idea Lunar? I mean, you are going off the lines as to how it really happened. I thought we were doing it as it really happened, I mean this is my story….  
  
Lunar: Oh shut up complaining or I'll tie you to a chair with multiple screens of a blues clues marathon!  
  
Chakira: Anything but that! Please, I beg you!!!!!! Noooooooooooooo! 


	4. chapter 4

LAST TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z….CHAKIRA AND HER TWIN REVEALED THAT THEY ARE FULL BLOODED SAIYANS AND CAN TRANSFORM INTO THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN. BUT THERE ARE MANY QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED, LIKE WHO SHE IS, HOW SHE GOT HER BLOOD, AND IF SHE IS HERE FOR GOOD OR BAD. DON'T TURN THOSE DIALS! The heart of the adventure starts here!  
  
Lunar: Hey, Chakira!  
  
Chakira: Yes, who are you?  
  
Lunar: I'm the one writing the story so everyone know the hassle you went through.  
  
Chakira: Cool! Lets really kick tail!  
  
Lunar(Sweat dropping) : You know, words like that aren't…errrr…well never mind. Just say kick a-  
  
Chakira: But that's swearing!  
  
Lunar: So?  
  
Chakira: Well it's…..  
  
Lunar: What?  
  
Chakira: Shouldn't we be deterring people from this?  
  
Lunar: Oh if you won't say it I will, Lets Kick ASS!  
  
Chakira: Ok! Are you sure you're going to follow the story?  
  
Lunar: I've been doing okay so far haven't I?  
  
Chakira: I guess. Anyway, I wanna read this though, just encase you've skipped a good point or summin….  
  
Lunar: Go ahead! Be my guest…..  
  
  
  
THE FIRST FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN-PART THREE: THE HUNTER  
  
They were taken to some sort of patch of forest. Chakira levitated herself up to a branch, and sat down calmly.  
  
"Alright, what trick are you trying to pull?" Vageta demanded.  
  
"I don't think what I'm about to tell you is a trick or a joke. It's very serious. I came here first to warn you, and second to ask for your help. As far as I've heard and seen, you guys are the only ones powerful and skilled enough to take on this trouble. It's very bad." Chakira replied gravely, her sarcastic smile falling.  
  
"Why did you go to all the trouble of the show?" Krillin asked. "Couldn't you have told us then?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is I was told to take part in the Tournament and wait till it was over. Goku won't be sent back to the other world till he helps fight this off, should he decide to. But please, don't ask me who managed that. I just work here." Chakira seemed to try and make light of things.  
  
"So you came here from where?" Goku asked.  
  
"I never actually came to the planet, I was born here. But I travelled to find you guys. Even during the battle with Cell I was asked to watch. In a way, I didn't want to argue. My parents left me, just before he left to fight, telling me simply that I was a saiyan. For a long time, I didn't know what I was. I thought it was normal; I'd been kept away from other people on this planet. I never knew I was a saiyan. Six years ago, after my little sister was born, my parents were killed and left myself and my brother with the phrase 'you have your saiyan blood, let Nobayama train you and never forget that you are both warriors in blood.' The they died before they could tell us what it meant." Chakira stopped her words, seeming she didn't want to go on.  
  
"So you've gone all this time, never knowing or caring?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Basically. I don't blame my parents for what they did, if they hadn't left to fight the Earth may well have been destroyed."  
  
"So how did you two become super saiyans?" This time it was Piccolo asking, who so far had kept quiet listening intently to the conversation.  
  
"It was what happened before we were born. You guys must know that often young saiyans were sent away to other planets and when they grew up a little they would destroy it and take I over. My father and mother were sent over in the capsule. They tried to over run, but a being more powerful than them captured them, and decided to use his power to make a few adjustments. They forgot their mission, and the influence of the planet affected their power level, and by a young age they had already become super saiyans, with that raining to help them take it further. But they couldn't seem to move to the other levels. That's where the Hunter came for them. He blew up the planet but the one who had captured them saved them, and sneaked them off to Earth for them to start a new beginning."  
  
"And from there?" Gohan asked.  
  
"From there they had a bit of a family. First me and my brother, then the other two twins, and then the youngest sister of us all. Just when she was a few weeks old, they died to save us. The problem with us was that even though we had tails, we can't transform. We don't know why, we think it's the affect of the other planet. And we never lose our tails, if you cut them away they just grow back." Chakira replied, holding her tail in her hand.  
  
Everyone just looked at her. She had almost mentioned what the threat was with calling it a 'Hunter'. She was so far orphaned but they didn't know still why she could travel to the other world without being dead.  
  
"So…what exactly is this thing that is coming?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He's known as the Hunter. His prey targets now are Saiyans. He thought Freiza had taken care of them for him, and he guessed there might be a few that missed the net. He destroyed the planet my parents had been on to get at them, and he didn't know they had escaped until he came to Earth, and he realised there were more saiyans than he'd expected. He found out about Goku, Vageta and all the others who have half blood. He's coming back, my parents didn't manage to kill him, only hold him back a little. Now he's heading right for us, and intending to wipe out the saiyans once and for all. When he's done with us he'll move onto another group."  
  
They group fell silent. That was her reason for being here. There was somebody coming down to destroy them all, or at least the saiyans, and without them the planet couldn't stand a chance. It was almost always a saiyan who helped and was strong enough to fight away any threats. Without them, anything could just roll over the Earth.  
  
"When does he come here? How long do we have?" Goku asked.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest you train. Don't ask why, I can't quite explain it, but if you become more powerful…something twice as dangerous could happen when I help you on the battlefield. I can't explain it, and I know it sounds very stupid, but we need to go on like everything's normal. Goku has been extended enough time to help since he's a highly renowned warrior for Earth." Chakira replied.  
  
"So…I get more time on earth?" Goku asked, his brows twitching hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, Maybe up to a year."  
  
Goku split into a broad smile.  
  
"That's great!" He whooped.  
  
"Don't get too excited. You can train, but not heavily. Maybe later I'll find a way to explain this. I can't now, and I don't know how long it'll be till Hunter comes. None of do, we just know he's on his way, and his pretty annoyed that he's having trouble getting rid of you guys, us saiyans."  
  
"So we just go to school and stuff, when all this threat is on it's way to Earth?" Videl demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry if I didn't give you the answer you wanted, but maybe if you guys wait I'll tell you. Half of this is relaying a message. The rest of it is filled in details I know."  
  
"Who was your father?" Vageta asked.  
  
"You remember I told Gohan about a man named Baramard? He was my father. My mother is Nerepar. The two were sent in the same capsule to another planet that as I explained was destroyed."  
  
"I thought the name was a little familiar. I'm just disgusted that such a pitiful warrior made it as far as he did. At least his child has been better than him."  
  
"Don't mind him. He has a very big ego." Gohan muttered to Chakira.  
  
"I know. It's plainly obvious about him." Chakira chuckled.  
  
She turned to Goku.  
  
"You've been allowed more time on earth, since you're a legendary fighter of earth. I made a special request." Chakira said.  
  
Goku nodded. Chakira then left them, flying away without even saying where she was going. Vageta went after her, yanking her arm and he scowled at her.  
  
"I'll be watching you, and I'll be watching very closely. If you try and pull anything I'll put you in your place so quickly you won't even realise it. Is that understood?" He hissed.  
  
Chakira laughed at him and his fists tightened.  
  
"Calm down, would you? I'm trying to save our race." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of."  
  
"Not while I'm around. You're staying with us, I want to be sure you're trust worthy. You're not going out of my sight." Vageta snarled.  
  
"Learn it the hard way then." Chakira sighed, and she disappeared from Vageta's grasp altogether, he couldn't even sense her.  
  
"What? How could she do that?" He breathed, and his face became more heated than it was before.  
  
  
  
Chakira sank down onto the luxurious chair, melting into it. She was exhausted. She sensed Nobayama moments before he was standing over her, and he glared down at her.  
  
"What is it now, old man?" She asked him, her brows knitting together with fatigue.  
  
"You haven't told the others yet." Nobayama said, arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Give me half an hour, then I'll go and get the others and explain how much they're needed. I've been fighting all day, I've tried to hold in Mora and Lorden and Ramiro got a rest. It's my turn. Just because I'm the eldest it doesn't mean I get up first, got it?" Chakira snapped.  
  
"Your respect is dropping, Chakira. Don't you dare forget the rules." Nobayama warned.  
  
"I'm too bothered about Hunter to be bothered with respect. I've played that game for years, I deserve a break. Just like I deserve one now, so go away and I'll go get them in half an hour."  
  
Nobayama nodded and left. Chakira sighed deeply and slept quickly.  
  
  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER……..  
  
"He's mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Can't you see he loves me, and not you?"  
  
"Well…aren't we being a little day dreamer your majesty?"  
  
"What makes you think he's ever fall for a demon like you? Tenchi deserves better, isn't that right, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Ayeka looked down and saw Tenchi looked very dizzy after being pulled around for ten minutes. She took that opportunity to pull him away from Ryoko.  
  
"Lord Tenchi? Say something? Please Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said, shaking Tenchi, who eventually shook off his dizziness.  
  
"There, look what you did to Lord Tenchi, Ryoko!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Me? You were the one pulling him around!" Ryoko protested.  
  
"Look, you two, I have to get out and dig up the fields and dinner is nearly ready. Can we please just stop it?" Tenchi asked, and the two dropped him.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING….  
  
After dinner, Ayeka had gone down to the Shrine, only to find Tenchi there. He turned to face her.  
  
"I thought you might come down here, Ayeka." Tenchi said with a grin.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! What are you doing here?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, about you and Ryoko. This arguing between you has got to stop. I've been thinking for some time now and I have an answer to our problem." Tenchi said.  
  
Ayeka stepped forwards.  
  
"What would that be?" She asked, walking further to stand beside Tenchi, he began to talk so quietly she struggled to hear him.  
  
"I wanted you to be the first to hear the great idea." Tenchi said, and he was even quieter, and Ayeka had to come closer to hear him, and only when Tenchi pulled her to him that she realised he'd been doing that on purpose to make her go beside him. Tenchi kissed Ayeka. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer, and she put her arms around his neck. They stood there together for at least fifteen minutes, just tasting each other. Tenchi heard the person come behind him.  
  
"Could I just bother you two for a few moments? Please, it'll only take a few minutes, so you two can detach yourselves." They said.  
  
Tenchi pulled away from Ayeka, but still her waist.  
  
"Would you mind if I meet you two in the Masaki house? I'll have to tell all of you. First you two tell the others the good news." And then they vanished.  
  
  
  
IN THE MASAKI HOUSE…..  
  
"That's right. I want to marry Ayeka. I want to be with the woman I love." Tenchi said.  
  
"Guy's before you all break out into clamour, what I have to say is just as important." Chakira said quickly.  
  
"You just burst in here and expect us to listen to you?" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"It would be nice. Earth is in danger. If you wanted proof I have a disc Washu can look at." Chakira replied.  
  
"May I see it?" Washu asked.  
  
Chakira handed it over and she explained all of what was happening.  
  
"I need Ayeka, Washu, Osaka and Kamadaki, Tenchi and Ryoko to help. No others have been requested." Chakira informed them.  
  
"I'm coming too. This person should be arrested under being a space pirate. What he's doing is illegal. As a member of the Galaxy police it is my duty to come along." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Very well, Mihoshi. Feel free to join us. I will come and collect you all when you are to go." Chakira said.  
  
"I think we should come with you. I'm sure Washu could make a space for us, we'd take up no room at all." Ayeka said.  
  
"Very well, come with me now." Chakira said, and they all went off to her home.  
  
  
  
SO FAR THE GANG KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS HUNTER GUY? CAN THEY SUCEED IN KILLING HIM AND WILL MIHOSHI DO HER USUAL AND RUIN THINGS WITH HER CLUMSYNESS? ARE THERE MORE TO BE ADDED TO THIS TEAM AND WHY CAN'T CHAKIRA LET THEM TRAIN? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE OD DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Lunar: Well, it's shaping up to be a good cross over.  
  
Chakira: yeah, you're telling my story well. You're talented.  
  
Lunar: Well, they don't call me an author for nothin.  
  
Chakira: Your name is An Author? I thought it was Lunar!  
  
Lunar: You know what I mean, stupid!  
  
Chakira: What about android 18? Didn't she get a say? She hasn't spoken the whole time!  
  
Lunar: Maybe Hunter had her tied to a railroad track.  
  
Chakira: She'd do the train more damage wouldn't she??  
  
Lunar: Well…yeah it would. Maybe she'll have more to say next time. I think I'm planning a few other mystery guests just to prove girls can kick ass (Or kick tail as Krillin says!)  
  
Chakira: Errr….are you sure that's a good idea Lunar? I mean, you are going off the lines as to how it really happened. I thought we were doing it as it really happened, I mean this is my story….  
  
Lunar: Oh shut up complaining or I'll tie you to a chair with multiple screens of a blues clues marathon!  
  
Chakira: Anything but that! Please, I beg you!!!!!! Noooooooooooooo!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE FIRST FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN- PART FOUR: THE TEAM ASSEMBLED.  
  
Lunar: Okay, first of all, I've kept my mouth shut for the first two or three parts, and so had Chakira. All you guys out there who don't think women can really kick ass, let me tell you now, they can. If you came up to me in the street and said woen couldn't and you showed me some fancy tattoo of a snake on your arm to also show off your musles I would leave an imprint of my fist in your face just to prove was a spaz you are. Do you get my drift? I'm not doing this to prove a point (Well, maybe that's one tiny reason I'm doing it) but the other main reasons I'm doing this is for Chakira's sake.  
  
Chakira: Really?  
  
Lunar: Yes. Really.  
  
Chakira: I'll be famous this time next year!  
  
Lunar (sweat dropping): Erm…yes, very good. Anyway back to the point. The other reason is because this story just has to be told, think of it as the chapter Akira Toriyama cut out (This doesn't mean I respect the man any less. He is one of the greatest anime people yet. I am not trying to insult him in anyway shape or form.)  
  
Chakira: Can we get started?  
  
Lunar: Here we go, buckle your seat belts, we're heading off to the farthest regions of the furthest universe!  
  
  
  
Ryoko had been allowed to come to the school as a student because she was bored and Washu go a job as a teacher. Ryoko tried to persuade Tenchi to go, but he didn't want to, and Chakira said she had to try and train him so he could his light hawk wings out before the battle. Ayeka, deciding that she too was bored, went to the school as well.  
  
In class, Ryoko was in the same ones as Gohan and Videl. Ryoko however didn't know that Washu was going to be teaching in the school and when she saw Washu walking into the room for science, she was angry.  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko said. "What do you think you're doing here?"  
  
Washu gave her a hard stare.  
  
"Sit down Ryoko. The lesson is beginning." She said.  
  
"If you're teaching this lesson then I'm out of here." Ryoko said, vanishing, but reappeared beside Washu, who grabbed her tail and threw her back in her seat.  
  
"Quiet Ryoko, or I'll ground you." Washu said. "Don't make me tell all your class mates who I am."  
  
Ryoko went red with rage and sat down without a word. Later that day, in the middle of the lesson, Chakira ran in.  
  
"Sit down. I want to talk to you in a moment." Washu said in a teacher's voice.  
  
"I guess you know where I've been, Washu. You might also want a word with somebody else too." Chakira said, and then ran to sit down at a place beside Gohan and Videl. They looked curiously at her.  
  
"Who is this new teacher? She's really strange." Videl said.  
  
"She's joined the team to help fight off Hunter." Chakira replied.  
  
Videl looked at Washu and then she sweat dropped.  
  
"What her? We're having a teacher on our side? That's ridiculous!" Videl said. "Is she going to calculate our attacks or something?"  
  
"She can fight, and you see Ryoko over there? She's helping too along with Ayeka, Tenchi and the least helpful officer Mihoshi." Chakira said.  
  
"That clutzy Mihoshi couldn't stop a fire fly, I don't even know why you let her come." Ryoko broke in from beside Chakira.  
  
"I didn't have any choice. Maybe she'll chicken out. But there are a few others to come." Chakira added.  
  
"Others?" Gohan repeated curiously.  
  
"You'll see. It's beginning as a game of chess, we place our pieces strategically, and when hunter comes, he just kills all the rules and we're left with the strategy. We'll need strength in the number of fighters and a good plan to win. This fight is going to be hard. Although Shin is staying out of this, we can get by, because I also have a replacement for him." Chakira whispered, and then they got back to work.  
  
At lunchtime, the group were all out on the field, with Washu and Ryoko. Ramiro was even there.  
  
"Do you know anymore on when he's coming?" Videl asked.  
  
"No. But tomorrow I won't be here. I'm on a mission to find somebody." Chakira replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
Gohan studied her, wondering what was going in that mind of hers. There were a lot of things unexplained about her, like how she could've gone to the other world without being dead or why none of them could train. Maybe they were already strong enough, but if they were, then what was Chakira worrying about?  
  
"Who exactly are you getting?" Washu asked.  
  
"You'll see." Ramiro said in the place of Chakira.  
  
"Why does that not sound good?" Washu sighed.  
  
"Well, as long as we get as many as possible, we've got to be able to stop that Hunter guy." Gohan said.  
  
"Well, who ever he is, he won't stand a chance against us." Ryoko said off handedly.  
  
"Don't forget Tenchi hasn't yet got his light hawk wings up yet. We need some of you guys for defence." Ramiro told her.  
  
"I am not playing some idle back line person." Ryoko yelled.  
  
"The defence is just as important as the attacks." Chakira said.  
  
"How do you work that one out?"  
  
"Defences sort out anything that may have slipped behind the attackers, and if there is nobody to defend, then the attackers will get surrounded and it will make things weaker on our side." Ramiro explained.  
  
"I can see that as a good strategy, perfectly viable." Videl said.  
  
"You guys take fighting very seriously." Gohan said.  
  
"You're not a true fighter unless you take things seriously." Ramiro said.  
  
"You're even truer if you can take time to not be serious." Chakira said, picking at her brothers solemn look.  
  
"So what does that make Vageta?" Gohan asked with a grin.  
  
"A stubborn sourpuss." Chakira chuckled, and got a hard stare from her brother, which she laughed at.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
Chakira sighed deeply. She had to do this, and she knew this wasn't the best of times. She had this nightmare of Hunter coming for them while she was playing around in another dimension. She looked around to check she was at the right address and then walked through the gates and up the drive to the house. She knocked on the door. A woman with blue hair half tied up answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, may I speak with your daughter Serena?"  
  
"Serena? Is it something serious?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to talk to her. A friend she knows has a message for her, I'm supposed to give it to her."  
  
Serena's mother called Serena down and Serena met Chakira at the door. Serena's mother left the two to talk.  
  
"So I know you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Maybe. I certainly know you. I've come to ask for your help. May a talk privately with you?" Chakira replied.  
  
"Sure, I guess. It sounds really important…are you joining our school?"  
  
"Yeah. A friend of mine recommended you to hang around with. He said you were a very good friend to have. Do you mind." Chakira replied.  
  
"It must've taken you a lot of courage to come and ask me, Alright then, Mom! I'm going to take…err…" Serena looked at Chakira. "What's your name?"  
  
"Chakira."  
  
"I'm going to take Chakira for a little tour of the town, she's going to be going to my school, she must be new." Serena finished.  
  
"That's nice of you Serena. Have fun you two." Her mother said.  
  
Serena got her shoes on and the two went off together. Serena showed her the arcades and all the other places. When they got to the deserted shrine, Chakira stopped and looked directly at Serena.  
  
"I'm going to ask you something, and I know you'll get the wrong idea. Before we even start, I want to tell you I'm not from this dimension and I'm not from the negaverse." Chakira said.  
  
"Negaverse? What in the world is the-"  
  
"I'm not a threat, Sailor Moon. I need you and the other scouts to help me or your dimension and every other is going to be destroyed. I know who you are, and I don't have a lot of help. My friends and I really need your help. If you really feel threatened I won't force you to come, but we need your help. We need Rei, Ami, Lita and Mina. Darrien can help if he really wants. I just need your help." Chakira explained.  
  
Serena obviously needed convincing more.  
  
CHAKIRA HAS SO FAR BROUGHT THE TENCHI GANG TO THE FIGHT, BUT THE NEW THING IS TO CONVINCE THE SAILOR SCOUTS THAT SHE ISN'T LEADIGN THEM INTO A FIGHT AGAINST THEM OR TRYING TO KILL OR TRICK THEM. HOW IS SHE GOING TO PROVE HER SINCERITY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON…ERRR…IS THIS STILL COUNTED AS DBZ OR NOT? WELL…FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHETHER IT'S DBZ, SAILOR OR TENCHI.  
  
THE NEXT ONE WILL BE 'THE ATTACK AND NEW ARRIVALS'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunar: Hey guys! I have a few characters which may confuse most of you, and I have to mention who they belong to because they are copy written. The only one so far in this part is Ikitsu Sama (Which the Sama part isn't the authoritive title in Japanese). She is copy written to: Lady of Sliver Blade, host and head of the group running 'The Challenges!'. The web page, should you want more info on her is:  
  
  
  
http://lady_of_silver_blade.tripod.com/thechallenges/ (the home page)  
  
  
  
Or more directly to the page with Ikitsu's information :  
  
  
  
http://lady_of_silver_blade.tripod.com/thechallenges/id4.html  
  
  
  
Plus, the characters such as Chakira and Ramiro are mine and so they are copy written, so if you really want to use them (Which I can't really imagine why you would want to) Then ask my permission and mail me. Also, I may add in another character and she is completely copy written, even the name is mine. I won't mention it for now. I don't think it comes in the episode, and I'm not sure if I'll add her in yet, but two other people may be coming in and both are officially mine, and watch it, I have seventeen witnesses to say that they have been mine since three years ago, so don't try pulling that they were written by you before that with names the same just by coincidence. (That has happened to me before you know, and the person who did it took full credit for all my work on these characters, not even mentioning me, and when I mailed me they said I was stealing their idea…you can imagine what happened when I reported them……and no I'm not always a ratter, I don't dob and I'm not a bitchy person, I just deserve even a mention since I worked hard to get those characters! I'm just warning you. Generally people are good about asking, I've only had to report once in like ten years, so I know that this is just reminding you guys…..I know you wouldn't really consider stealing work….but if you did its just as bad as shop lifting)  
  
  
  
THE FIRST FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN: PART 5- THE ATTACK AND NEW ARRIVALS  
  
Serena looked at Chakira, who tried to look as trust worthy as possible.  
  
"I'm sorry, I seem to have lost you. I don't know what you're talking about." Serena said at last.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused you panic. If you don't wish to help me, then that's fine. I will go now and find a way to prove it. I can't spare too much time here. I will leave you now. I'm sorry." Chakira said, and then turned and left, Serena was about to call back to her but left her caution to guard her. She'd given in far too easily for her liking. But Serena also sensed something, and she decided Rei would be best to work out if it was 'bad vibes'. Serena couldn't wait that long, if it was true that Chakira was a threat then she knew who all of them were. She went straight to the shrine and got Rei. Serena explained about what had happened.  
  
"She said us specifically?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes." Serena replied.  
  
"You'll have to find her and all of us will check her out. Did she seem unusual?" Rei said.  
  
"She gave in way too easily, and she seemed a little self conscious, or nervous, or both." Serena explained.  
  
"I'll try tonight, if you find her tomorrow…tell us with the communicator and keep following her." Rei advised.  
  
"Alright." Serena then walked away back home.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
After school that day, Serena was walking home when she saw Chakira, so she decided to walk around to follow. When Chakira stopped, Serena crept up close enough to see Chakira pull out her own communicator, but this was a holocomputer, and the face in it was a boy identical to Chakira, the same dark hair and eyes.  
  
"How is it going?" Ramiro asked on the communicator.  
  
"Not very well. How are things your end, any sign of him?" Chakira asked.  
  
"Don't worry so much." Ramiro said.  
  
"I get so worried that while I'm here, he'll dive straight down and destroy everything." Chakira sighed.  
  
"You just take care. They're very right to be a little cautious. What's going on isn't the easiest thing to believe and we aren't the easiest people to believe. But we need more balance to the team, or we'll cause more trouble than good." Ramiro said, closing off the line, and the holocomputer vanished. Chakira leaned against the railing and looked up, unwrapping her tail at her waist. By this time Serena had called all the other scouts and most were already there. Chakira has sensed their Ki but ignored them for a moment.  
  
"I can't sense any bad vibes, but she has got a big power in her, and I find it pretty unusual to have a tail. What ever she is, she isn't human." Rei whispered, and they all continued to follow as Chakira walked away. Serena decided that the others would have to talk to her.  
  
"Chakira! Wait up a minute!" Serena called, and Chakira turned.  
  
"It took you that long to just talk to me did it?" Chakira asked with a warm smile.  
  
"You mean you knew?"  
  
"I could sense all of you guys."  
  
"Why did you need our help?" Ami asked, coming out from the shadows and she as followed by the others.  
  
"There is a serious threat on its way." Chakira replied.  
  
"What kind of threat?" Lita asked.  
  
"He's willing to blow up as many planets or dimensions as it takes to get what he wants, and what he lives for is to hunt down races to extinction, and mine are next. You see, I'm a saiyan, and although most of us were killed off by somebody else, those few who survived and even those with half blood are on his list to destroy. It's not just my race either. If we let him get away with this, he'll move on to another group, maybe he'll even start on humans, and from there…who knows. If we don't stop him he'll just carry on." Chakira explained.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Rei said.  
  
"That's what you wanted our help with?" Mina asked.  
  
"Your people in this dimension could well be after us, he can shift worlds as far as we know. He may just travel on his own or with a space ship…we really can't be sure." Chakira explained. "We have to fight back or it's too late. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"If what you're saying is true then we could be in big trouble. By the sounds of it you're rallying up a big army, and I don't think we're the first to be called. Where is the rest of the so called army?" Mina asked.  
  
"Back in the other dimension of Earth. I'll give you time to think about it, but please don't be long, or I'll have to go back, each moment I'm away from the others leaves them and myself vulnerable." Chakira replied.  
  
Then from the shadows Luna and Artemis stepped out.  
  
"Is that true? Is he really coming?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes. He is coming." Chakira replied.  
  
"And we thought it was just a rumour…" Artemis said grimly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Serena asked, stepping back.  
  
"Years ago, when Queen Serenity was still alive and you were all the princesses on your own planets, and before Queen Beryl attacked the Moon, Queen Serenity heard a rumour about a man going around destroying planets. Eventually rumour got round that he was destroying specific beings, and Serenity was preparing to defend the kingdom, when rumours ceased to come up with any new rumours or proof we put it down to little more than rumour. It may well have been that a meteor storm had hit a planet and the people were superstitious, and it became a case of Chinese Whispers. Now we can only guess that it was partially true but he just moved onto another group or onto another dimension if he can do that." Luna explained.  
  
"He's been around all that time?" Ami asked. "He must be very old."  
  
"Or he followed the rumour and he isn't as old as you think he is." Rei said. "He could just have heard the rumour and decided it would be good just as a prank, and then one thing turned to another and it became more than just a prank."  
  
"No." Chakira said. "He's been around for a long time."  
  
They all looked at her, and then exchanged glances.  
  
"Are we going or not?" Lita asked, and everyone turned to the dark brown hair, green eyes tall girl which they also knew as sailor Jupiter. "This guy sounds like a real jerk, and I can't wait to get my hands on him. If Luna and Artemis heard about them I see no reason why we shouldn't go. At least we tried, and we all fight for love and justice."  
  
FOLLOWING DAY AT ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL:  
  
"Ryoko come here! You don't come to this school to skip lessons and make a nuisance of yourself, do you?" Washu yelled at her daughter.  
  
"These lessons are boring! I want out! Can't I go back and---"  
  
"And laze around? I don't think so. One more step out of this room and I'll tell the whole class about you and I." Washu said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Ryoko hissed.  
  
"Don't bet on it, Ryoko, now sit down right now." Washu said, pushing her glasses up.  
  
Ryoko gave in sat at a table. It was a pity Ayeka wasn't here, Ryoko might have had some fun throwing things at her if the princess had bothered showing up, but no, she stayed with Tenchi….Ryoko despised the woman who had stolen the one she loved, but for now she was probably so numb she didn't know what to feel. Maybe she was just in such high competition with Ayeka she'd made herself love Tenchi just to try and take him away, or maybe she'd just been very good friends with him, as she'd watched him grow up, and as soon as Ayeka came, she threatened to pull them apart…and so she'd moved onto something stronger to repel Ayeka. Maybe she'd never find anybody to love her…she was just a space pirate and a demon. Just something created by a scientist. Nothing more, nothing less. She's been used as a slave, used as a guinea pig and used as an excuse for everything wrong. Ryoko sighed and for the first time she let everything go and she let what Washu said in class sink in, she listened, she took part in the lesson and she did every piece of work she was supposed to. At the end of the day Washu was very surprised when she went over to Ryoko and found her sitting doing nothing, only Washu hadn't expected her to be doing nothing because she'd finished even the extra tasks she'd been set and now had nothing to do.  
  
"Do you have a fever, Ryoko? I don't sense you to be a clone or a copy…so it couldn't be that you're not the real Ryoko." Washu asked.  
  
"No. I feel okay, I guess. What's the big problem?" Ryoko replied.  
  
"Look at your desk." Washu instructed, and Ryoko looked at the big pile of work she'd done. "I have hardly ever seen you do any physical work except get into a fight with Ayeka."  
  
"I didn't even realise I'd done it all….I must just have been thinking." Ryoko said, smiling weakly.  
  
- Now you're starting to show signs of being my daughter- Washu said through her mind link.  
  
+ Thanks Mom+ Ryoko responded through the same link.  
  
- And you're willingly calling me Mom? I'm not too sure about this change Ryoko. Not sure at all.  
  
+ I'm just not feeling much like myself today. I don't want to be myself anymore.+  
  
- Come outside with me Ryoko. Talk to me about it. I know it must be Tenchi. Come, talk to your Mommy about it. The bell is about to go- The bell went right on cue, and everyone left, so the two stayed in the classroom instead of leaving it.  
  
"I know that since Tenchi chose Ayeka over you you're going to be very upset. I could make a double of Tenchi, make the clone every single bit like him but programme it to love only you. That way you two can both be happy. I can make a carbon copy of the Masaki house and anything else you'd want. If it'll make you happy, Ryoko, I'll do it without question for you." Washu offered.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not sure why, but the idea just doesn't seem…doesn't seem to make me feel any better." Ryoko replied.  
  
"This definitely isn't how you usually behave. I think maybe you're becoming just a little like me." Washu looked at the papers that Ryoko had worked on in class. "These marks are outstanding, there's not one mistake, and the answers are way beyond the answers that the people who wrote the papers were expecting. These are the kind of complicated answers I'd give. I'd never expected you to work this hard, Ryoko. I'd never considered you to work so hard in things as educational as Science. If you'd like I'll let you become my little assistant." Washu said, then snapped her fingers and the two were warped out and into the lab that Washu had brought over from the Masaki house and transferred into another cupboard, only this one wasn't under the stairs, it was a broom closet right by the gravity rooms and training simulators. Washu had studied them, the way they worked was very good, and much a good standard as Washu herself would've done with them.  
  
Washu was very surprised at just how well Ryoko understood all of what she said. It wasn't that Ryoko couldn't do what Washu did, its was simply that Ryoko had never let herself bother with it, and she'd rather have stayed a child and played about all day. Ryoko was getting to be as smart as Washu, and she was turning into a more controlled person. Even Ayeka found Ryoko to be a more reasonable person.  
  
"I never want to go back to what I was with Tenchi. It hurts to much to remember that." Ryoko whispered to herself when Washu had travelled to the distant part of the lab to get something. "It hurts far too much to remember that. I will be as I am now and maybe I'll be of use. The only other person who could've cared for me is Washu, the Mother I'd missed for more than 700 years."  
  
"I know it may hurt, Ryoko." Came a voice, and Ryoko turned to see a tall, dark woman with long braided hair and blank dark eyes standing in front of her. Her hair was tied almost like Washu's, so it formed a teardrop shape. The woman's skin was tanned and she had an assortment of clothes that seemed to be some kind of uniform.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Ryoko asked, trying not to resort to her usual growl.  
  
"I am sorry if I startled you. I am Ikitsu Sama. Although Chakira has not summoned me for this fight, I will see if I may fight beside you. I know her secret. She will need my help as will everyone else. Hunter is not a weak man." She replied, giving a bow to humble herself.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I warped in here with my powers." Ikitsu replied.  
  
"Powers…but Washu's lab had force fields….how did you get through all those?"  
  
"My power worked with the energy of the field, and I fooled the defensive energy that I too was energy of it's own so it let me wade through." Ikitsu heard Washu coming back, sensing it from even as far as Washu was.  
  
"I will see you soon, feel free to tell Washu…if you don't wish to…I will be meeting you all very soon, for I am about to talk to Chakira about being on her team on our assault against Hunter." And Ikitsu vanished.  
  
"Why is it that everyone is attacking my emotions?" Ryoko sighed.  
  
  
  
OKAY, SO I INTRODUCED IKITSU SAMA, BUT IS SHE THERE FOR GOOD, OR THERE FOR BAD, AND WHAT IS THE SECRET THAT SHE KNOWS ABOUT CHAKIRA? WILL RYOKO CHANGE FROM THE DEMON WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE TO A DOUBLE OF WASHU? HOW COULD SHE? IS SHE HURT THAT BADLY WITH HIM CHOOSING AYEKA OVER HER? WILL IKITSU BE ALLOWED ON THE TEAM? WILL RYOKO REMAIN THE SENSIBLE CALM PERSON SHE IS NOW? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.  
  
Lunar: Okay, so the title may have gotten you thinking that Hunter was going to attack, and I know its very risky on getting Ryoko to change personality, but, if she's in love that much with Tenchi and Ayeka is marrying him and not her then she's bound to be depressed….isn't she?  
  
Mihoshi: So do I get more of a say I've been sat in the corner with Android 18.  
  
Lunar(Muttering) poor android 18. No wonder she didn't say anything in this episode.  
  
Mihoshi: So is Ayeka really going to marry Tenchi? What about poor Ryoko? She must be terribly upset.  
  
Lunar (Sarcastically): No….you think so???? I really didn't realise that, thank you Miss Mihoshi for pointing that out to me.  
  
Chakira: You think we can get into the battle? I'm really ready for the Jerk hunter.  
  
Lunar: Sure, sure, but we can't forget the tension between the new Ryoko and Tenchi, and then there's Ayeka….  
  
Chakira: We'll do a separate cross over thing for them! I want it done, and done now!  
  
Lunar: Calm down! I'll get to it!  
  
Next episode is: 'Words of the heart broken'  
  
Pleas review what I've done so far. I don't think I've had any feed back, and I'd love even negative stuff. At least if somebody thinks its rubbish they've considered reading my work!  
  
Maybe next I'll do a lemon fan fic! Or finish of my 'Fallen Star' fic I did ages ago and never sent off the rest……..any way guys….c ya later….and hopefully with reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE FIRST FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN – PART 6: Words of the Heart Broken  
  
Chakira was preparing to travel back to house with the sailor scouts. They all linked hands to form a circle, and Darien had joined the group. Serena had used a device to give all the girls parents a memory artificially to explain where the girls would be going (Pretty much like the Men In Black 'flashy thing')  
  
Then the group had gotten into a circle and transported back to the house. First there was a flash of light and everyone in the living room from the Masaki house looked on in wonder.  
  
"Wow! Chakira's home!" Sasami cried, and Ryo-ohki mewed in agreement.  
  
When the light faded it revealed all the sailor scouts and Chakira. Once inside little Chellena, the youngest sister in the family, jumped into her arms almost pushing Chakira over.  
  
"Chakira!" Chellena cried. "You're home, you're home!"  
  
"Nobayama wants us to call the other boys over here so they can get acquainted." Ramiro said, from his place on the huge sofa. (Ha! You'd all thought I'd forgotten them all didn't you! Well I didn't!)  
  
"Other boys? Who are they?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"You're not the only people called to help us you know. There are some boys in this little group. We need you all to meet each other so we know who to trust and who not to trust." Ramiro explained, while Chellena squeezed Chakira very tightly.  
  
"I was so worried about you, I really was, I thought you weren't coming back, or you'd get hurt or Hunter would get you!" Chellena said.  
  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Chakira assured her little sister.  
  
"I'm so happy you're back!" Chellena cried. "I've been playing games with Sasami and Ryo-ohki! Isn't Ryo-ohki cute!"  
  
"Yes, Very. I hope she wasn't trouble for you Sasami, was she?" Chakira looked over to Sasami who shook her head.  
  
"She's got a lot of energy but we took care of it. She's been really worried about you too." Sasami replied.  
  
"She's been teaching Sasami to fly." Ayeka said.  
  
"Sasami seems to be learning very well. Maybe she should teach Princess Ayeka." Ramiro said.  
  
"I think I'll pass on that one." Ayeka said. "What I don't understand is Ryoko. She's been acting so….so…civilised. I'm wondering if you brought the right Ryoko with us."  
  
"Ryoko is being civilised?" Chakira asked. "Not there's a surprise." Chakira turned to her twin. "Before we go could I talk to you. Chellena, you go and play with Sasami, as long as she doesn't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't mind." Sasami said with a laugh. "We were having so much fun! Maybe we could go swimming. Washu said she'd make a swimming pool for us if we asked."  
  
"Okay. As long as you don't mind, Sasami, you're being very helpful." Chakira said, and Chellena floated down from her arms and went over to Sasami, holding her hand and they both went to see Washu. Chakira and Ramiro walked off to talk. They walked into a private chamber and sat down.  
  
"Ramiro…I'm really not so sure this is a good time to bring them into this battle…Ryoko isn't feeling so good after losing Tenchi. It seems she's been fighting for him for a while with Miss Ayeka. Maybe you should go and talk to her, she needs a friend, and I'm very busy. You can be there for her whenever she needs a friend, I don't want to have to be called off to a mission and disappoint her. I'll arrange a time for you both to talk and tell her it's so you two get to know who's on whose side. Please try, and out of the two of us, I think you'd be more suited to doing this…especially after….after…" Chakira didn't want to say it.  
  
"After I got ditched, just say it." Ramiro said, and Chakira averted her eyes.  
  
"I…I didn't want to remind you. I know how much it hurt you. You're my brother; I can't stand you having that hurt look in your eyes, Ramiro. If you want I'll leave you here while we get the others over here……" Chakira hugged him as she saw his eyes glisten with tears he fought to keep back. "I'm sorry I said anything, I'm really sorry."  
  
"No…its not you. But thank you. You've always been there for me." Ramiro said. "You'd better go…I guess I'll be fine."  
  
"I'll tell them to wait…I don't want to leave if-"  
  
"I'm fine, you've got a duty to do…I understand. Go if they need you. I'll be okay." Ramiro said, and Chakira left.  
  
She went out of the door and flew over to where all the gang where at the Kame House. Once there, she knocked on the door. Inside, Master Roshi asked if somebody would get the door, and Goku offered to answer it. He used instant translocation and appeared quickly at the door. When he opened it he grinned and gave a laugh.  
  
"Hey! We haven't seen you in a while!" He said. "Guys! It's Chakira!"  
  
Chakira was let in and everyone looked back at her and she grinned at the whole gang, which made Vageta huff.  
  
"What was that little mission you had to do? Did it all go well?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure did. We've got more people on the team. I think that's all we're gonna need, and that's why I came over. You're all invited over to my place to meet them and to get to know each other, so Hunter can't fool us as to who's on our team and who isn't." Chakira replied.  
  
"This had better not be one of your tricks." Vageta growled.  
  
"I think little Gohan and Trunks will enjoy playing with my little sister. She's been running everybody else off their feet. You two boys could train lightly if you wanted. She's got the speed to dodge and the energy, just not the intense strength to punch back an enemy. It seems she never wears down." Chakira said.  
  
"Wow, did you hear that Trunks? You might have somebody else to burn your energy down with." Bulma said.  
  
"She won't hurt my little Gohan will she?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Like I said, she can evade them, but her punches and other moves aren't that strong, so mainly she relies on dodging. She's fast enough to dodge even Vageta or Goku." Chakira said.  
  
"Wait…isn't Chellena the one who almost got attacked by those robbers?" Gohan asked. "If she was quick enough to do that…why didn't she move away from them?"  
  
"She would have but I didn't want her to reveal her speed in front of everybody in the city. That's why I stepped in. Her speed would have saved her, she's agile also, so she could easily have jumped above them or flown away, but I told her not to. So I stepped in to help her. Had I left her she would have disappeared and they would have been very confused." Chakira explained.  
  
"Little kid? Is that little kid a super saiyan too?" Vageta snarled, grabbing Chakira by the scruff of her shirt.  
  
"Oh honestly Vageta! Will you stop it and put her down? You can't get on with anybody can you?" Bulma scolded.  
  
"Answer me!" Vageta roared, and Chakira still grinned at him and laughed in his face.  
  
"No, she isn't, although she has the speed to rival a super saiyan, she hasn't got the power and she isn't balanced. However, she is what we've called a silver saiyan, she has all the speed of a super saiyan if not more, and she does make a transformation, only hers isn't blond hair and green eyes, it's shimmering sliver hair and pupiless red eyes.  
  
'We know it's similar to the transformation of a super saiyan because her power level boosts, but we've found with another device like a scouter, it gives you speed levels, energy levels and power level, which determines attack levels. Her attack level only doubles but her speed does more than twelve times its usual, the minute she comes out of her transformation, she drops dramatically back to her other level." Chakira said.  
  
"Silver saiyan? I've never hear anything as ridiculous as that!" Vageta snarled.  
  
"Why don't you come over and see for yourself?" Chakira gave a lop sided grin and Vageta went scarlet with rage. She warped away from him and he yet again grasped nothing but air. He turned and then found her hovering upside down above him. Chakira dropped down over beside Krillin and Android 18.  
  
"That was a very impressive trick." Android 18 said. "Was that Goku's Instant translocation?"  
  
"Nope. I don't know what it is, it's a little like teleportation." Chakira replied.  
  
"We were beginning to think you weren't ever coming back to see us." Krillin said.  
  
"I've just been busy assembling people. I've been living in a place with more people in since I dragged them in from another dimension, so of course they have no where to go. But they haven't taken up any room, since that science teacher Washu attached Pseodo space in the very back of the guest room at each wall so there are different rooms." Chakira laughed.  
  
"Pseodo?" Bulma asked, craning her head around. "Maybe I should talk to that Science teacher. Two great geniuses should swap ideas!"  
  
"Sure but you should stay out of the battle, I'll get Washu to design a crash out shelter for all the people of Earth. With the use of Pseodo space she should be able to fit them somewhere inconspicuous and they'll be very safe."  
  
"You're going to evacuate all the people of earth?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure. At least then we don't have to worry about unleashing too much energy or be conscious about where we fight. The Earth may have to undergo some serious repairs when we defeat him, and if we defeat, but I'm hoping Washu will come up with something useful for that." Chakira said. "Hunter is very dangerous even to us, a human wouldn't stand even his excess energy. So they need somewhere safe to go. If the planet is destroyed then maybe we can relocate them without much trouble."  
  
"I never would have guessed that you'd have even all that planned so early." Videl said. "But I guess its good you thought about it. I bet even my father could join us."  
  
Chakira bit her lip to stop her laughing, her brow twitching with the effort. "No…it's been hard to get a balanced team…I think we should stick to it and not add anybody else."  
  
"Okay…I guess you're the expert on that. You know more about Hunter than we do." Videl said.  
  
"A very good point. You haven't told us what to expect from him." Gohan said.  
  
"If I knew what to expect from him I'd be sure about the fight. But I don't know what to expect, only what I saw from a distance away when my parents fought him." Chakira sighed. "But are you guys coming or not? Everyone can come, even those not involved in this fight, if you want details. We're going to get a visual device to show you what's happening."  
  
  
  
Back in the Mayanami house (Chakira and the rest of her family. Their apparent surname is Mayanami, if you're smart, take off the 'm' and see how I made the name. Evangelion's Rei wouldn't spring to mind would it?) Ramiro was talking to Ryoko; they were sitting in the same chamber he'd been talking to Chakira in.  
  
"It must be really awkward for you, fighting beside Tenchi and Ayeka." Ramiro continued from where he'd left off.  
  
"I always think to myself I could run away, hide and never face Tenchi again, and that he wouldn't bother looking for me. After all those times…the time he came to rescue me from Kagato an old master of mine, or when I was captured by Dr. Clay…I was so foolish to believe that he came just to rescue me because I meant something more to him…he only did it out of duty." Ryoko said.  
  
"I…" Ramiro was a little awkward about what he was about to say, because it hurt him to even mention it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wondered if you were happy as this new person you told me you've become." Ramiro lied.  
  
"I don't know. At least I'm with somebody I know won't turn away from. Washu…we hadn't really been in good terms together, ever since I found out that she was my mother and she created me and not Kagato…I'd been too stubborn to believe that I hadn't always been alone. I guess being alone was what hardened me, and I always think that maybe if I didn't have such a hard attitude then maybe…maybe I wouldn't have so less friends. I mean Sasami is my friend, and Ryo-ohki and I are okay, we aren't really as close as we should be…and Mihoshi tries, you can tell she does but I've not had a really good friend like everybody else I see around me." Ryoko let a tear slip down her cheek. "I get the feeling I'm destined to be on my own."  
  
"I don't believe in destiny or fate, because I'm in control of my life, and not some unearthly force. Nobody by rights should control you, nothing. Don't let Tenchi control you and change you, if you were as wild and mischievous don't let him change that, please don't. I….I almost made that mistake."  
  
----------------------------------------FLASH-------------------  
  
"I'm sorry…I can't love you. I…I never loved you to begin with, we were just friends, and I thought it was just some weird fun thing before…but…no. I don't love you……………"  
  
----------------------------FINISH FLASH----------------------------  
  
"Ramiro, are you okay?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"What? Oh…..sorry, I was just….thinking." Ramiro said, snapping from the past.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Ryoko asked, leaning back and then hovering in the air.  
  
"Nothing really." Ramiro replied slowly and awkwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Goku whooped. "Lets go!"  
  
"Oh Goku…" Krillin said.  
  
"He never changes does he?" Bulma muttered. "He hasn't changed since he was a little kid."  
  
"I guess at least one of us can smile when going into a battle." Krillin said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Even though Chakira smiles I can sense her worry, she's much more worried than she's showing." Android 18 said, tossing her head to get her hair out of her face.  
  
"I can sense she is worried…but I didn't think she was that worried. She seems almost like Goku, calm as he usually is…" Krillin said.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say those two are related." Bulma muttered to them.  
  
"She is, as she is related to me, she is a saiyan and so she is related as she is with Gohan, Goten and my son. Her and the rest of her family are all saiyans." Vageta cut in.  
  
"I hate to break up this charming moment, but we really don't have time. Carry on the conversation as we get down to my place. It'll be quicker if we warp there." Chakira said. "All we have to do is hold hands to from a ring. I can take it over from there."  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Roshi said.  
  
The rest all joined hands, the gang consisted of Vageta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Chi Chi, Videl, Krillin and Android 18. Picolo was absent from the Kame house, obviously up with Dende and Mr Popo.  
  
"So I take it your teleportation thing can also take other people." Android 18 stated flatly.  
  
"Sure. That's how I'll get people to the evacuation space. I'll teleport thousands as long as they're all touching. My brother can help, he can do the same." Chakira said.  
  
Then without so much as a blink of light they were all gone, Chakira warping them back to the house, landing outside it and they walked in.  
  
WHAT IS THIS MYSTERIOUS DITCHING RAMIRO HAD IN HIS PAST AND WHEN IS IKITSU GOING TO APPEAR? IS RYOKO EVER GOING TO SNAP OUT OF HER CHANGE AND WILL SHE COME OUT OF HEART BREAK? WHY WON'T CHAKIRA STILL TELL THE OTHERS WHY THEY CAN'T TRAIN?  
  
WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE: 'Strangers'  
  
LUNAR: Okay, Android 18 got a say in it, okay so it was only a few more lines, but with all these characters its confusing for a reader to follow in text, its much easier on film because you have the scene playing for you, you don't have to imagine anything, the music makes the tension….and you never lose sight of all the characters unless the camera focuses on a certain group….you know the whole dramatic thing they do…but writing is somewhat different cos the reader is the scene player and the writer in a way is the camera…………oh I'll shut up about that.  
  
MADELLA: good. I thought you'd never stop.  
  
LUNAR: Hey guys, this isn't one of my copy written characters, it's a buddy of mine. Don't ask why her nickname is Madella, probably that play thin we put on in year seven…and she was Princess madella……  
  
MADELLA: Shut up about that or I'll kill you.  
  
LUNAR: It wouldn't surprise me if Madella inspired lady of silver blade to create Ikitsu Sama.  
  
MADELLA: Look, what's the point of you telling the reader the obvious! Leave them alone! All you have to do is say to them 'Ikitsu Sama meets them next episode and Ramiro will spill his secret.'  
  
LUNAR (Scowling and clenching fists so tightly that they spark with static energy): Should I tell them now, then?  
  
MADELLA: Okay, so I forgot you were the host. Big deal, one little rock won't tip this boat over.  
  
LUNAR: Okay, guys, just for future reference, I might do it play style for the battle, but the actions will all be the same, just so I don't bore you with he said, she replied, she asked, he muttered. So it'll go like this.  
  
Chakira gets knocked out.  
  
Chakira: Ramiro help the others!  
  
Ramiro rushes over and fires a beam of energy. Ryoko is at his side with Ayeka and Asaka and Kamadaki giving a shield.  
  
Ayeka: Keep us protected while we fire!  
  
Asaka (Amazing I worked out he was the blue one!) and Kamadaki: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Asaka and Kamadaki hold up their shielding While the others held Chakira with her assault while she's down…….  
  
LUNAR: You get the idea? I think it'll be more straight forward and you'll know who's talking without the monotonous duty of arranging he said, she said ect. Okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE FIRST FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN- PART SEVEN: 'Strangers'  
  
Ramiro Looked up at Ryoko and then changed his mind about telling her.  
  
"Look, I could give you a tour of the city, we could go out somewhere. I guess you need it shake your mind from your troubles." He said, changing the subject.  
  
"You mean it? You'll take me out, just like that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Sure. The house is getting kinda crowded and Chakira suggested I go out for a while…so I guess I could take you out? Is there anywhere you've never been that I could take you to?" Ramiro replied, smiling to clear his memory.  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" Ryoko grabbed Ramiro and pulled him straight through the house and they were flying off.  
  
"Where's our destination then? Anywhere at all." Ramiro said.  
  
"What about one of those park things? You know, a skating disco. Can you skate?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I can use my flying ability to cheat, so yeah, I can do it without making a prick of myself." He replied.  
  
"Where's the nearest one?"  
  
"In the city where the high school is. Shall we go?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Ryoko allowed herself to flip back to her usual wild self as the two raced into the city and landed near a deserted alley.  
  
  
  
Chakira walked into the house, sensing her brother's Ki had left the house with Ryoko's, so she smiled and shook her head and let the fact pass.  
  
The scouts met them in the living room with the Masaki house, and even Washu came out of her lab, and she sat with her legs crossed, hovering on her cushion and her holocomputer was in her hands. She lifted her hands from the key pad she'd been typing on and she slid off her seat, snapped her fingers and it disappeared. The scouts were all sitting on another couch in the huge living room and they looked up, Tenchi and Ayeka were curled up on the sofa together and Sasami and Chellena were still playing in the pool Washu had made. Vageta didn't look very impressed by the crowd he looked at Washu.  
  
"That pink haired little girl is on the team as well? I might have understood the shrimpy boy over there, he had an odd hidden Ki, but this little brat?" Vageta said stubbornly.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't recall asking you to insult me." Washu said.  
  
"Vageta, this is Washu, she is a lot older than you and she just happens to be the scientific genius in the universe. She's 20, 000 years old or older, and her power is pretty good, maybe not to your scale but she can devise shields for you against Hunter and she can be very nimble. She can make copies of herself and even Hunter won't be able to tell the difference. The girls over there, those are the sailor scouts. They have the power of the planets and when transformed they can be powerful as a team, especially when Serena, AKA sailor moon becomes the Moon Princess."  
  
Chakira introduced people one by one and then looked at Washu.  
  
"Little Washu-"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I just did, now as I was saying, do you know exactly where Ryoko went? Is she close by?"  
  
Washu smiled. "She's in the city where the High School is. That's what my mind link tells me."  
  
"Thank you Washu."  
  
"Any time, Chakira."  
  
The Ikitsu came into the room and Chakira turned, and scowled slightly.  
  
"I am sorry if I startle you, but I am here on business." Ikitsu said.  
  
"Your Ki is very familiar." Chakira said.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Ikitsu replied bowing her head. "But the familiarity will be needed. I am here to bring you one other member to the team and another should you request it. But I am here for another specific reason, young Saiyan."  
  
"And what reason is that?" Chakira asked, keeping her Ki ready.  
  
"Don't be so wary of me. I am here to train you in my ways, you will be better fighting Hunter that way. If you knew his true name you wouldn't be so unsure. He doesn't just destroy races, that's what he's doing, but he's not just destroying them. He's collecting their Ki to build a weapon, and that weapon will be turned against my people. He is somebody I have been tracking and he is very old. I may remind you of two people. Perhaps you should tell me." Ikitsu said, her dark features remaining calm and composed.  
  
"Nobayama and Hunter." Chakira said.  
  
"And it one of your abilities you have developed to recognise a person by the signature in their Ki much like you would tell a person by matching their unique finger print."  
  
"So what's the connection?" Chakira asked, still keeping her Ki at the ready.  
  
"They key is that Nobayama is related to me, and Hunter is like me. You see, I am a special warrior, from another world. I have been trained and I can be very powerful. I have specific details about Hunter." Ikitsu replied.  
  
  
  
AT THE SKATING DISCO:  
  
"You skate pretty well without your power." Ryoko said, speeding in beside Ramiro.  
  
"So do you." Ramiro said.  
  
"But I'm using mine, you're not."  
  
"Maybe it's all my training, we were made to do some pretty weird stuff with balance before he even attempted to let us try flight. Can you dance with the skates on, this is a great song, maybe we should try doing something fun besides going rough in circles."  
  
"Sure, sounds great! Lets go."  
  
The two joined up and then began dancing a twisting around the floor, when other saw them they cheered and joined in. There were some kids from the high school there too, mostly girls. They had just grabbed some boy they might not have known and dragged them onto the dance floor and the boys weren't brave enough to refuse them. Those who knew him said hello as they passed. When the song finished and Ryoko and Ramiro stopped, everyone began to cheer for them to go again, so the DJ put a more bouncing song on with a beat that the two and everyone else could really go for. The two kept on going, neither worn out. Others left the floor because they couldn't carry on leaving only Ramiro and Ryoko there. They had a spot light following them. Ryoko hadn't had so much fun since….since she couldn't remember. When the two finally left the floor they went to a café to get some food. The sat down and Ryoko still had her gleam of wildness on her, so she wasn't feeling so depressed now and she wasn't resorting to that ill fitting sensible pose she'd had for some time. As they ate, they talked.  
  
"That was fun. At least maybe this battle isn't going to be bad after all. Even if I die I know I've found a real good friend and I've had the time of my life." Ryoko said with a broad grin.  
  
"Hopefully you won't, but, I'm worried when I get out into the battle field, I always have been. Despite the fact that I'm a saiyan and I'm supposed to love fighting…maybe because the planet my parents were on changed them, maybe my desire to fight got watered down." Ramiro then explained what happened with his parents, where they were born, what a saiyan was, about the planet, how Freiza destroyed it and the other details Chakira had given the others after they'd come away from the tournament.  
  
"Wow…" Ryoko mused. "Tough life." Ryoko explained what had happened to her, how she's been a slave for Kagato and attacked Jurai and then been sealed by Yosho and all the other events that came after that.  
  
"It seems we've both had a tough life." Ramiro commented at the end.  
  
"Shall we go?" Ryoko said, seeing they both finished.  
  
"Sure. Come on, maybe I could take you somewhere else."  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk? There must be a park somewhere, or even just a walk around the city."  
  
The two took off and Ryoko and Ramiro flew off to find a park, it was easier in the dark because not many people were around and it was easier to hide from them to avoid being seen. They found a park, right at the end of the city and the two landed.  
  
"It looks like the place is deserted." Ramiro said. "We could fly or do whatever here."  
  
"Won't Chakira be worried about you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"She can sense when my Ki leaves and she knew I was going out anyway. I hear you have a mind link with Washu so she could also say you went with me." Ramiro said.  
  
"Ramiro…in the room before we left you were going to say something and you didn't. What was, if I can ask that?"  
  
"What? I did. I asked if you liked the person you'd become"  
  
"It wasn't what you were going to say. I sensed it wasn't."  
  
"Well….I….I." Ramiro didn't back away, and he didn't look away. He looked Ryoko in the eye.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it, fine." Ryoko said.  
  
"No, we're friends. It's not that I don't trust you, Ryoko, it never was. It's just that…" Ramiro didn't finish.  
  
"You really mean that? We're really friends? Oh thank you Ramiro!" Ryoko threw her arms around him and squeezed him, his saiyan strength stopped him from choking.  
  
"Of course I do." Ramiro said, and looked up at the sky; almost glad he changed the subject.  
  
"Shall we look around? I'll bet there are all sorts of things we can do? There's like a wood just over that way, we passed it on the way here." Ryoko said and the two flew off to the woods. They chased each other and raced there and when they landed all the creatures stopped speaking and calling. Ryoko leapt up into a tree and Ramiro joined her. The two jumped from tree to tree, and even when it started to pour down with rain they didn't even stop, they carried on, and they chased each other for fun along the ground until they came to a huge rock formation they found from the tree tops. When they jumped down it opened out into a cave.  
  
"It looks a little like the cave I was trapped in." Ryoko said. "C'mon, let's go check it out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two flew into the cave and Ramiro used a Ki ball to light their way. The searched all the tight places and found all kinds of strange things. Ryoko used some of her power and made a piece of rock move and formed it into a moving robot.  
  
"Neat trick." Ramiro said. "Watch this."  
  
He formed a waterfall of light, which swirled around them and made pictures that moved around like a film reel.  
  
"That is amazing!" Ryoko said. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"My trainer Nobayama taught me it as a way to control my Ki." Ramiro said.  
  
When the two walked out Ryoko jumped up to a tree and sat up on a branch. Ramiro hesitated before joining.  
  
"Look, Ryoko…" he started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to say…that…you're not the only one who'd been hurt by the one they love."  
  
"Ramiro….what happened."  
  
"We'd known each other since we were ten years old, I was still being trained, we'd grown up to be real good friends too…………….."  
  
-------------------------FLASH--------------------------  
  
Ramiro, as a sixteen year old, was running by the side of a girl with green hair and blue gleaming eyes. She was giggling and Ramiro laughed with her.  
  
"Come on Ramiro!" Suzumay cried with another giggle.  
  
"You want to go faster?" Ramiro asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two sped up and then they reached the tree. She was out of breath but Ramiro wasn't even in a sweat.  
  
She was panting to try and get her breath back and laughing with joy at the same time.  
  
"Do you think he'll find us here? I can't believe we did it and got away with it! We could get into so much trouble!" Suzumay laughed.  
  
"He won't miss this sword for too long. We can sneak it back." Ramiro said drawing the jewel encrusted huge sword. The jewels glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"Why don't you show me your moves?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ramiro used the sword and went through various drills before stopping, and Suzumay clapped her applause. Without word, he drew the sword back into the scabbard. Then he stood over by Suzumay. No signal was given, but the two join together in a kiss and held each other tightly. Even when it started to rain the two remained in each others embrace, melting into one thing….  
  
….Ramiro opened the envelope, and the rain smudged some of the ink as it pelted onto the paper. He opened the note left by Suzumay.  
  
' I am very sorry things had to be this way, but…I'm leaving to get married to Seross. I hope you won't do anything out of control, I love him. About us, well, I'm sorry…I can't love you. I never loved you to begin with, we were just friends, and I thought it was just some weird fun thing before…but…no. I don't love you. I am again very sorry things turned out this way, but its not only dangerous for me to be with you, and I love Seross. We were good friends but…we ruined things for being together. I'm sorry Ramiro. We're probably better off without each other, we got into so much trouble and maybe we'd be best to grow up and face facts. We can't be with each other, you and I wouldn't work out. I never loved you, it wasn't anything you did, I just didn't ever love you. '……………….  
  
------------------------- END OF FLASH--------------------------  
  
Ryoko looked at Ramiro with a new kind of respect.  
  
"Oh Ramiro…I never should've asked."  
  
Ramiro was silent, and from a pocket inside his armour he pulled out a big brown envelope folded in half, he pulled out a little yellow envelope and a letter was also pulled out, the writing smudged with drops of water…  
  
"It's the note she gave you." Ryoko said.  
  
Ramiro nodded.  
  
"And she still got married?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes. Her husband tricked me into coming into the wedding, saying that I could talk with her one last time, all I wanted to do was say I goodbye one last time, and when I got there he tried to provoke me into a fight, but when I refused he punched me. It didn't hurt, didn't even bruise me. Chakira saw what he was doing and had followed me and stopped him setting a group of men on me. But in the end Suzumay called me a monster and said I provoked her husband into a fight and claimed I'd come to ruin the wedding. She said she never wanted to see me again." Ramiro replied.  
  
"She was such a-"  
  
"It happened a while ago, lets just forget about it."  
  
  
  
OKAY, SO IKITSU HAS SPOKEN TO CHAKIRA, BUT WHAT IS THE CONNECTION BETWEEN IKITSU AND NOBAYAMA AND HUNTER, AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW HUNTER'S REAL NAME?  
  
RAMIRO HAD ALSO SPILLED WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME?  
  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE: 'Ghosts of the past.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first female super saiyan: Part Eight- Ghosts of the past  
  
Chakira's eyes narrowed, and at that moment her trainer Nobayama walked in and almost had a heart attack. As he walked over to them he almost fell over a chair.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Nobayama stuttered.  
  
"Hold it!" Chakira said before Ikitsu could speak. "You were expecting her? Why do I not get told anything in this place?"  
  
"She's quite an impressive student, Nobayama. Will you mind standing down and letting me work her up to a new level?" Ikitsu asked.  
  
"Y-yes. Of…of course." Nobayama said. "Please, sit down, you must have travelled a long way."  
  
"Please…could we just press the pause button one moment? Who the hell is she? Is it just me or is your reaction a little out of place?" Chakira said, trying not to shout.  
  
"Haven't you told them yet, Nobayama?" Ikitsu asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. People, I'd like to announce that Ikitsu Sama is my mother." As Nobayama explained it Chakira almost fell over.  
  
"So that's the connection." Washu said.  
  
"Let me get this right…you are her trainer's mother…and you have another connection with Hunter. Is he another of your sons?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No. I am an Ishinka, I do not come from this dimension or reality, I come from my own dimension. This dimension has a gateway to any other world or reality. We can live for a very long time. Hunter is one of us, from our race. He betrayed us. He isn't destroying races, he is taking their energy using a specific attack and building it into a weapon to use against us." Ikitsu explained. "Which is the connection, since we all come from the same place, he uses the same power. I understand the trouble Chakira has, and why she cannot allow the rest of you to train, but…I have a way to get them to train and not cause trouble. Even if you cannot use like attacks against him, you need a defence system capable of standing his own attacks."  
  
"So what's his real name? You said you knew it?" Goku asked.  
  
"Kamadak. His name is Kamadak. We have been trying to catch him for some time, all he wants is power and control, he has turned against all he has been trained." Ikitsu replied.  
  
"And you also said that you had another warrior to bring to the battle field if requested, or something along those lines." Vageta said. "So tell me, who is it? The way you said it you seemed to be practically recommending them."  
  
"Her name is Eya-Kyosho. Don't be fooled be the fact that she's a demon. She's very powerful and would do best against attacks. I can see you're not too impressed, but is it simply because she is a woman. Maybe the fact that the amount of girls on the team outnumber the males on the team bothers you. Prince Vageta, in this fight it matters not about gender or age…only the will to save the place you live in. You might not think you care, Prince Vageta, but you do. Just like you cared when Freiza killed your people, your father and your planet. You have always cared but never shown it. But I don't really expect any less from somebody who has grown up like you have."  
  
"Did I just hear you say Demon?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So…she's like Ryoko?" Tenchi enquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"How exactly is she different?" Washu asked.  
  
"She's a powerful breed of Demon, and she comes from some other world, and she won't say which one. She is a Forest Demon. However, although Ryoko is allegedly a Demon, she is different from the race of Demons that Ryoko was made as. These demons may look like Ryoko, may be a humanoid, but they are very different. Eya-Kyosho's race of demon are monsters purely, with a lust for blood, they kill anybody. Innocent or deserving it makes no difference. They torture people by eating them alive, they're very vicious. Most people in her world can't even over come them. The only Demon Slayer known is one of their own, and a demon won't kill one of its own unless they do so in a fight between the challenging pack leader."  
  
"So what makes you so confident that this Demon can be trusted in our company? If they're such monsters how are you going to ensure that it won't attack us in the middle of battle?" Washu asked.  
  
"Well…Eya-Kyosho could still be a killer…but…she has a problem complying with other members of her pack…she lacks that killer instinct. As unusual as it may seem she is also part Sprite…which is unusual simply because Demons do NOT get along with them, they feud like cat and dog."  
  
"Would she mind fighting?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Would she mind if I took time to examine her if we get spare time?" Washu asked.  
  
"I don't know, you'd have to ask her."  
  
"So we'll have two demonesses in our company. Great." Tenchi muttered.  
  
"So if his guy is one of you…does that mean I can't arrest him?" Mihoshi said, still far behind with the plot. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"He will be taken into our custody, your cells couldn't hold his power and he is under the order of us, so it would be best if we do capture him alive to leave him with me. If you kill him, that's fine." Ikitsu answered.  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE WOODS…….  
  
Ryoko and Ramiro were making there way out o the woods, soaked but smiling.  
  
"So…did Chakira help you through?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Always. She stopped right in the middle of training just to help me. She's been like a mother to all of us…since our parents died she's been like a mother to the family. She won't give in on them, she's always there. I don't think I've ever seen her with time to herself. And Chellena…that girl probably wouldn't do so well without Chakira. Chakira doesn't take sword fighting as seriously as I do, but fighting she does. In a sword fight I'd beat her after time, in a martial arts fight she'd beat me." Ramiro said.  
  
  
  
"Tough job. I guess somebody had to do it, and Chakira was the poor person that got the honour." Ryoko sighed.  
  
"There's never a day that goes by when I haven't been scared. Chakira would unquestionably lay down her life if it meant saving the lives of everyone, even a person she didn't know. I hear Goku is like that." Ramiro said grimly.  
  
"So you're afraid that when Hunter comes she'll throw herself right into the beam." Ryoko concluded.  
  
The two came out of the woods and walked into town.  
  
"Well…look what the cat dragged in." Came a male voice. "You must be either pretty stupid or feeling lucky to show your face again around this part of town. I should've brought my three sons and two daughters with me."  
  
"Who is this creep?" Ryoko asked. "I'll level him for you."  
  
"Seross." Ramiro replied.  
  
In Ryoko's mind it snapped as the husband of the woman who had turned and betrayed Ramiro. That spark sent a message to Washu.  
  
****************************  
  
Washu turned to Chakira.  
  
"Errrr…..sorry to break this up, but is it okay for some guy named Seross to be teasing your brother?" Washu asked, and Chakira's expression changed automatically.  
  
"I'll be right back. You guys wait there, get to know each other…what ever. I've got some old debt to pay." Chakira said, vanishing.  
  
********************************  
  
Ryoko scowled at Seross who grinned at her, looking her up and down.  
  
"Nice new girlfriend you've got. We were beginning to think you'd turned frigid." Seross said.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend, and even if she was its none of your business." Ramiro replied, calmly.  
  
"Then we were right, you have turned frigid." Seross laughed.  
  
"For your information you little weasel, Ramiro is stronger and better than you'll ever be. He won in the World Martial Arts tournament and he'll always be better than you. Even I could beat you with no hands, so get lost, geek." Ryoko said, stepping forwards.  
  
"Have you gotten so bad you need a little girl to stand in for you?" Seross said. "Or are you still hiding behind your big sister?" Seross laughed.  
  
Ramiro was still calm. Ryoko still glared at Seross. She sensed Ramiro was rotting inside, he didn't like remembering. Ryoko, enraged, brought her fist forwards with great speed, and Seross' eyes widened and he went to step back, but he knew it was too late. Ryoko's fist stopped a hairs breadth from his face, and he first stared at her fist and then at her. Ryoko was smiling with glee, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Next time I won't stop, so why don't you turn around and walk the other way." Ryoko said.  
  
Then Chakira appeared beside them, and Seross grabbed Chakira, who momentarily wasn't sure what was going on. She felt a gun being pulled to her head.  
  
"Now…what would happen if I got rid of her? You wouldn't have a big sister to hide behind would you, little Ramiro." Seross chuckled, and Chakira rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you got more balls, Seross, but really, trusting a weapon, or are you still sore because I beat you at the Sword Championships?" Chakira grinned. "I really enjoyed making you look like a loser, I made it last, and I'll do it again."  
  
"Ramiro…you didn't tell me that jerk used a sword too. I could've challenged him to fight against me with a sword!" Ryoko said, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"So you've told Ryoko about me…but have you told her the whole story, she'd be sure you were a pathetic little fool if she knew the truth." Seross mocked.  
  
"Seross. I'll give you the count of three to get off me, just to be fair, or you'll be very VERY sorry." Chakira said slowly, but Seross just laughed.  
  
"Ooooooh. Scary. What's going to happen, will you gut me?" Seross asked.  
  
"1…"  
  
"She really means it, I'm soooooo scared."  
  
"2…"  
  
"I have a gun to your head, all it needs is a little pull of the trigger."  
  
"3…"  
  
Before he could say anything else Chakira's foot bucked into his groin and he was in so much pain his whole body went limp before he could pull the trigger, he fell crumpled at Chakira's feet.  
  
Ramiro looked across at Chakira, who was looking behind her. As a huge man burst out of the shadows her foot kicked him hard in the jaw, dislocating it. She moved her head as a gun went off and she felt the bullet whiz by her. Only one shot fired into her when she wasn't ready. Her hand clutched where she was hit and a heavy fist knocked her to the floor. Chakira wasn't badly hurt, it was only a bullet wound, but she couldn't risk changing into a super saiyan in uncontrolled conditions. As the foot went to hit her again somebody jammed a stun ray rod into her, which didn't work, it actually tickled. A fist hit the men off her, and Goku stood in front of her and helped her up.  
  
"Why don't you men go and save yourself punishment with the law?" Goku asked.  
  
"Law, you see a police officer around here?" One man laughed, and Mihoshi stepped in, her gun raised and dressed in her uniform, her badge showing.  
  
"Freeze all of you, put your hands on your heads and come out where I can see you, I have brought reinforcements." Mihoshi said, her voice level.  
  
Then came Ayeka, Washu, Sasami and the sailor scouts all in police uniform. They looked very cool, Chakira grinned.  
  
"You all have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have a right to an attorney." Mihoshi said.  
  
The men just looked at each other, and then to the others, and then, Tenchi, Android 18, Krillin, Videl, Bulma, Chi Chi and Ox King (Chi Chi's dad, the big fat guy with the braces.) in uniform. Darien moved in beside them also in uniform, Android 18,Videl, Chi Chi and Bulma had high velocity machine guns. The men blanched and then looked at each other exchanging glances.  
  
SO THE PAST HAS RETURNED FOR NBOT JUST RAMIRO BUT FOR THEIR RESPECTED TRAINER NOBAYAMA. I CAN JUST IMAGINE ALL THOSE PEOPLE IN A POLICE UNIFORM. IT PAINTS A WONDERFUL PICTURE, WASHU LOOKED GOOD IN THAT UNIFORM SHE HAD WHEN SHE WENT AFTER DR CLAY. I ALSO FOUND A USE FOR MIHOSHI.  
  
Lunar: Personally, if you ask me, just Chi Chi with a machine gun and ammunition strapped over her is enough for me…but everybody else…..*cringe*………I bet it scares the hell out of them. Well…except a blue s clues marathon and an invasion of drunk teletubbies in my house. If I had to face that I'd go to the cell games and throw myself into a beam of Cell.  
  
Stay tuned for our next episode: 'Under Ikitsu's order'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE FIRST FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN: Part Nine – Under Ikitsu's order.  
  
"Wow! You guys looked great in police uniform." Chakira said once they were home.  
  
"It was thanks to my moon disguise activation. I never knew it would work on a group…but it did." Serena said. "That little moon pen does the trick."  
  
"It sure does." Ami agreed.  
  
"Shouldn't you get those bullets out? Don't they hurt?" Lita asked.  
  
"Not really. They just caught me off guard, I'm sure they'll have a nice night in the slammer." Chakira said, grinning.  
  
"Where did Ramiro and Ryoko go?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"They've just gone to tell that little hussy Suzumay the good new….I mean…bad news about her husband. Maybe if she can scrape some money out she can afford to bail him out." Chakira explained.  
  
"It seems that there is a story between Seross and Suzumay." Rei mused.  
  
"Yep, one heck of a story, you wouldn't believe it. I won't say anything, he's lived long enough with it as it is." Chakira said.  
  
Most of the others left to change leaving only Chakira and Goku for a moment. Goku sat down and looked at Chakira, who was sewing up her minor wound and throwing the bullet on the tray away.  
  
"You were there without question for your brother." He said.  
  
"I always have been. We're all a family, I'm a lot like you, I didn't know what I was and then it all crashed down on me, all at once. I'm grateful for the family I have, and grateful for what I know." Chakira replied with a smile.  
  
"If you're doing this because you think it's all your fault your parents died you don't have to. None of it was your fault." Goku assured her.  
  
"But I'm not like that. I don't care who's fault it was, as far as I'm concerned in things like this there is no 'his fault, her fault, their fault.' It was Hunter who killed them, the man Kamadak. I'm simply avenging my parents, I never really wanted to fight as much as I have. I love training people, helping them learn, so I've taught my little sister and the two twin boys, however, those boys aren't…aren't exactly…"  
  
"Exactly…what?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Chakira took him to the lowest floor of the house, five floors down and it was very cold. They walked into a steel room and Goku saw what she was saying. In a tank, a cardiograph showed the bleak signs of two twin boys who were barely alive, a lot of their body was machinery to make up for lost limbs, pretty much like what had happened to Freiza after Namek had exploded and he's been left in space until he was found. Chakira's eyes became dim and sad.  
  
"They tried to stop Hunter but they couldn't control their energy. They had so much power, they self destructed, they threw back Hunter. We…we managed to retrieve them…but we could hardly keep them alive. So we kept them like this, in hope we can bring them back. So for six years they've been like this, they can hear roughly what we say, but they find it hard to respond." Chakira looked back at Goku. "I know we're all a family of bizarre saiyans, we are saiyans, but we're slightly twisted. We still won't turn down a fight, but…there are things we can't do, like transform under the moon…we can't lose our tails…our parents could…their tails were cut. The planet obscured us, and since then it's been carried onto the rest of the family."  
  
Goku smiled and put an arm around her to assure her.  
  
"You've helped us a lot, you care so much even about people you don't know. You're trying very hard, you've been a great friend, before we get on that battle field I want you to know that I'm grateful, I'm sure we all are." Goku said.  
  
"I'll do anything to make sure we all have a future." Chakira promised.  
  
"Don't get to carried away. We're all making an effort, don't exhaust yourself. We're all here for you."  
  
"Goku…I'm the reason you can't train the way you usually do. I know I can trust you with a secret. I'm not the first person to entrust you with a secret." And then Chakira told him her secret, and why she couldn't let them train except through Ikitsu.  
  
Ryoko and Ramiro returned and were filled in. The whole crowd was trained.  
  
"What we are going to learn, as foolish as you may think it, is Battle Magic." Ikitsu informed them, and so started their new training regime. It was almost like learning to control their Ki only harder, and Ikitsu pushed them onward. Even Washu was willing to take part in the training. Sasami joined in for fun and Mihoshi…was absolutely hopeless, but Ikitsu had plenty of patience and took everything with cool calmness, her voice never lost its composed tone of reassurance, and Mihoshi slowly got the basics controlled while everyone was miles ahead of her, and Ikitsu advised her not to be discouraged. Nobody had really placed that much faith in Mihoshi as Ikitsu did, and because of that even her skills as a galaxy police officer were greatly improving, Ikitsu saw that opportunity and taught her how to use some bizarre weapon, that was like a sceptre, much the size if sailor moons, but it was just a simply sceptre of green crystal. It fired beams and other attacks. The sailor scouts were learning new attacks that were still based on their planets. The Z fighters were learning powerful beam attacks and sheildings, real dome shields. Ikitsu was a very effective teacher, and taught Washu many things she could do, and explained the scientific ins and outs of each attack so she could understand and improve it better.  
  
Nobayama stood there the whole time, like a statue in their presence, moving only to return the nods Ikitsu passed to him. None of them had yet requested Eya-Kyosho, and Chakira was thinking about it. Goku felt a little sorry for Chakira now he knew her secret, and she tried so hard. She was a true warrior. After a hard days work, the gang were shown Chellena's transformation to what they called a 'silver saiyan.' They stood outside while Vageta was inside facing the small child. He huffed, wondering why he had to waste his time. Then Chellena transformed, her level boosting up, she was generating heaps of power, but even then Vageta sneered at it. Then he made his move, and as promised, Chellena's speed was exceptional, even Vageta couldn't sense her Ki, she was moving so fast it was all around the room she didn't attack. She appeared behind him and he turned. He sent a fury of punches and she simply moved, they charged around the room, Vageta storming, determined to catch her out. Even the others couldn't find her, each one having the same problem as Vageta.  
  
"Keep still you little runt!" Vageta cried.  
  
Answering his request she stopped and Vageta made a move too wide, and he missed her, Chellena only laughed with her musical giggle.  
  
"Laugh at me will you, I'll show you!" Vageta exploded, bringing his top level into action and he chased her all around the room, each time she dodged easily. She wasn't even in a sweat, but she hadn't made a move to hit back, not even a beam. Chellena knew better. In the end the battle was called to a stop, and Vageta stormed out without word, pushing past everyone. Chellena bowed at everyone, and the clapped.  
  
"That was incredible!" Gohan whooped.  
  
"I've never seen speed like that, she was so fats it fooled even me that her Ki was all over the room." Krillin agreed.  
  
"I'll bet she would've whipped Cell and Freiza together by wearing them out had she been there for that fight." Bulma said.  
  
"And the Red Ribbon army…that would've been just as easy for somebody with that speed." Goku agreed.  
  
"Perhaps I could have use…would you mind if I studied her speed? Maybe if I can take samples of that energy we might have something going here." Washu asked.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her." Chakira replied.  
  
"I've never seen a child that fast." Android 18 muttered. "There's an imbalance with her power.  
  
"Very true." Ramiro said. "She's got all the speed, but to get that speed her power joined with it, so she couldn't pack much of a punch, she has enough power to knock out a gang off humans….sure…but anything else she wouldn't stand a chance using her fists or Ki beams."  
  
"And she's okay with that?" Sasami asked. "Doesn't she feel like an odd ball?"  
  
"No. She honestly doesn't like to fight, so her speed is alright for her." Ramiro replied.  
  
"Do you guys have a bath tub here?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think we need to get washed after that." Serena added.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable about this, I need a good soak to help me relax after all this hard work." Rei agreed.  
  
"Dito." Lita replied. (It means the same, go to the bottom if you want a better explanation.)  
  
"And its good for the mind. I've been bending mine all day." Ami said.  
  
Chakira showed the others to the baths, it was a huge block with a large bath in each of the many rooms, and a shower across the other side of the room. The full facilities were there, towels, bath salts…the full ticket. The bathroom also had a steam room and the bath had a button to become a Jacuzzi. Serena dived in frantically, desperate to try it out. Chakira left them and went back to the training rooms to get Chellena.  
  
SEVEN MONTHS LATER…….  
  
The group had all been training, getting time off school to work for this, but Washu had a device which taught them in their sleep, and Serena wondered if she could have one to take home. Serena was actually learning something.  
  
Chi Chi had been put at rest with that and visited every day, even spending the weekend. Washu had made even more room using Pseodo space. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi had gone home on occasions, and had even been on a family outing at a circus. Under Ikitsu's order they were doing well and it wasn't affecting Chakira's secret. At the weekend the whole group assembled for the battle, and they sat down relaxing and talking. Vageta had eventually cooled down and his temper was gone. Vageta sat cold and dismissive on the chair, while Bulma spoke to him, she was the only one who got answered by him, but he eventually walked off in a huff. He walked all the way to the training room, and stood just outside the door. He had gotten to know the layout of Chakira's huge house. From the outside it looked small, maybe a little bigger than Goku's house, but its full size ran under ground.  
  
"Why can't you just admit it?" Ikitsu asked, and Vageta turned to see her idly leaning against the wall. She could've been a saiyan, with her dark hair and dark eyes, but she wasn't as muscular as Chakira, she was skinny and tall, but didn't have the build of a saiyan. Even still she seemed powerful enough to be in Vageta's company.  
  
"Admit what?" Vageta snapped.  
  
"You care so much about Bulma, yet you don't know how to express it. It won't make you any less of a warrior, look at Kakerot. He's what you might call soft. He's never afraid to tell his family he loves them…never." Ikitsu replied.  
  
"I'm a warrior-"  
  
"You're a person. Not a human, but a person none the less. She loves you, and should you die in this battle, or should she die, you may wish that you had told her wouldn't you? I know you may find it hard but really no challenge. One of the most powerful weapons that us Ishinka regard is our feelings towards others. If you love her but you are too embarrassed to say so why don't you take her out alone somewhere? Wouldn't that be better?" Ikitsu said, and the look in her eyes stopped Vageta from being stubborn a retaliating and she made him see sense. He walked off and luckily found Bulma alone. It seemed almost too convenient. The two went off alone and Nobayama appeared beside Ikitsu, and they shook hands.  
  
"Mission successful." Nobayama said.  
  
"You did well, to get Bulma out alone, Nobayama, my son. Now let us go and monitor Kamadak to see if he's coming." And Mother and son walked away.  
  
It was two days later that the alarm was raised back up. Ikitsu ran into the room.  
  
"Everyone, the time has come." She said. "Kamadak, the one you know better as Hunter is here."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
HUNTER HAS FINALLY COME DOWN! WILL THEY BE READY? IS HE REALLY THERE OR IS THIS A DRILL? THE BATTLE WILL BE FEIRCE, THEY WILL AHEV TO SAY ABGOODBYE TO THEIR LOVED ONES UNTIL THEY RETURN AND GO AND FIGHT HUNTER. WHAT ABOUT THE EXTRA PLAYER, THE DEMON EYA-KYOSHO? IS SHE COMING OR NOT? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE: ' The beginning of the end'  
  
  
  
Meanings:  
  
'Dito' for those who don't know, its that saying that Lita says a few times. It means the same as before or the same as. For the pokenuts of the ones who know a little, you will remember the pokemon Ditto, the shape shifter that would change to any pokemon and have its attacks.  
  
Sorry about the English lesson, but you use dito's more than you think in life.  
  
Example:  
  
1987 birth of John  
  
" " Mary  
  
" " Leanne  
  
Or how about this  
  
Time of departure 11:00  
  
" " 8: 30  
  
Do you get it now, you often use it on videos (Like when you use those recordable videos and write n the video cover what is on it. Another big example is:  
  
Back to the future  
  
" " 2  
  
" " 3  
  
I'm sure that's what you call them. I'm not sure if it's spelt right, but that's how it sounds, the way it's written.  
  
If you say it, its like a weird way of saying, me too. So if Mina said, "I'm hungry" Lita might say "Dito" and mean 'me too' or 'same here.' If you still don't understand go and see your English teacher! I am NOT an English teacher, the fact that I'm in top set makes no difference!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE FIRST FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN: Part Ten- The beginning of the end.  
  
Chakira jerked around abruptly.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"We picked up an energy blip, which turned back in on itself. He must have transported here. I also sense he has a ship with him." Ikitsu explained.  
  
"Then we'll suit up and get ready, we have to meet him." Chakira said.  
  
"Finally…something to get me some exercise." Vageta mumbled.  
  
"You be careful, okay Vageta?" Bulma said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make Kamadak wish he'd never been born, and show him just what we Saiyans can do. I will show him ho dangerous it is to under estimate me." Vageta replied.  
  
"Are we ready, scouts?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes." All the scouts said as one.  
  
"This is it, guys, no turning back." Ramiro said.  
  
The scouts transformed, Mihoshi got her cube to work and get her into uniform, the Masaki gang were all in their battle suits and the Z fighters were preparing themselves. All of them shot out as a single group, each one of them had been taught to fly and they held down there Ki so that to somebody sensing them they weren't there. Hunter would have to see them first.  
  
"Ramiro, go activate the shelter, you know what button to press." Chakira said, and Ramiro did as he was asked. The gang landed with a slight explosion in the middle of the city. Everyone turned to look at the group, some backed off, or pointed, some thought it was some kind of display. Then, one by one they all disappeared.  
  
"They're all in the shelter. Ramiro will explain. Now, Ikitsu, where abouts is this energy reversal where he warped through?" Chakira asked.  
  
"I do not know this place very well, but I can take you to the place. I cannot give you a specific name of a place." Ikitsu replied.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Vageta snarled.  
  
"I'm very anxious to meet this man." Goku agreed with a more composed manner.  
  
"I can sense an energy level some where in the distance, to get a more exact reading we'll need to follow it." Rei said, and everyone nodded.  
  
Luna sat on Serena's shoulder and Artemis on Mina's shoulder.  
  
The others without word or signal followed it, and it led them ironically to the same place the Cell Games were once held at, the expanse of dirt had seemed to recover from the battle that had taken place and would now witness another battle. They landed looking around them hoping to catch Hunter before he caught them.  
  
"I'm picking up something." Goku said.  
  
"Me too, Dad." Gohan said.  
  
They all looked around them, trying to pick up some kind of Ki trail.  
  
"Doesn't it seem ironic that we're back here again fighting?" Krillin said.  
  
"Only now we could be up against something stronger than Cell and Buu put together." Android 18 said.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't absorb things. It was bad enough what we went through before." Picolo said.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet the whole time, Picolo." Goku said.  
  
"I've simply been clearing my mind, Goku. When I fight I need to channel everything into one single thing, and for now it's fighting, then it was training."  
  
Another short silence fell, where the wind only dared to make a sound.  
  
"So this is it." Mina said.  
  
"We've waited for this time to come." Darien said, transformed as Prince Darien. Serena linked her arm in his seeking comfort. She wasn't Princess Serena yet, but she would be soon, she couldn't waste energy yet.  
  
"Where is this guy?" Videl asked, feeling impatient. "What is he waiting for?"  
  
"He is here." Ikitsu said, her tone could have easily frightened a human, but not the warriors assembled.  
  
Again they waited, even though it had been five minutes, every second seemed to take hours to pass.  
  
"I don't like this." Krillin said. "If he is here, Videl has a point, what is he waiting for?"  
  
"Unless this is all a trap." Android 18 said.  
  
"A wouldn't expect any less from Kamadak." Ikitsu said. "Keep that in mind, I used to train him as a boy, when he turned against us I was told not to go, but in a way I betrayed my own people just to find him so they would be safe. I have not yet gone home, I will only return with either Kamadak or news and proof that he is dead. Ishinka die a little differently than you would expect, there is a way of proving us dead."  
  
"Hold it!" Ryoko said.  
  
"I felt it too." Chakira said.  
  
"A blip of energy." Goku agreed.  
  
Everybody aloud agreed they had felt it, so they spread out a little more to gain ground. Chakira seemed to have gone slightly pale, and Goku turned with an expression that said 'what's wrong?'.  
  
"This is how it happened when my parents got killed, he hid out and then…he attacked without signal, that was mostly what accounted for their death. Let's all be prepared." Chakira explained and everyone doubled their guard. Then, as it started up as a tiny breeze against them it picked up speed and force until the gang could hardly stand, they did all they could against it.  
  
"What's causing this hurricane?" Krillin cried.  
  
"It's not wind!" Chakira cried as an answer.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Vageta yelled.  
  
"It's energy!" Chakira answered over the howl of the wind-energy.  
  
"Energy?" Goku asked. "I've never seen it do that!"  
  
"But she's right none-the-less." Ikitsu said. "It is energy."  
  
Serena was not crying like a baby as some of them expected, Serena was determined not to klutz out. Mihoshi was trembling; she was clinging onto Goku's leg because if she let go she would go flying back to where the wind took her. Her screams weren't heard because of the din, but Goku thought Mihoshi was a little like Bulma.  
  
Goku exploded and turned super saiyan, as did the other saiyans. Ikitsu grabbed Mihoshi and held her upright, bringing her under her shield, which stopped the force of the wind but kept no sound or cold out that the breeze caused. Ikitsu then extended her shield. She had not had the time to teach them that trick, and she wondered if they would have been able to do a move as complex as that, all she had done is given them the shielding one level under the one she was currently using.  
  
"Can he hit us while we're under this?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ikitsu said. "My guess is no, he can't use this, as soon as he fires, this will leave, but he isn't using this to attack, he's using it to disorientate us. Keep your guard up, concentrate. Don't look for him, close your eyes, sense him. If you look for him with this energy up, you'll do exactly what he wants you to, even if you can't, concentrate solely on sensing him."  
  
Each one of them closed their eyes, and within the space of six second every one of them found a signal of his energy, even if some of them may have only picked up a weak signal, they all felt one in some way.  
  
"When is Ramiro going to get here?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"It depends on how confused or annoyed those people are. He has to explain it to them." Chakira said.  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi held onto each other and for a moment kissed as if to do so for the last time.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, we fight side by side. Please don't leave me." Ayeka said.  
  
"I wouldn't leave you if I could." Tenchi assured her.  
  
Even though Ryoko heard this she wasn't hurt, it seemed that in this battle she had placed a coat of iron over her heart and feelings. She expected to feel like throwing herself into a beam that Kamadak made, but all she wanted was to fight him for a future. But she wasn't sure what future she had with Tenchi choosing Ayeka…Ryoko felt no pain in his name, it could have been called feeling numb, but she wasn't so sure. Perhaps she was forcing herself to think she didn't care. For now nothing mattered.  
  
"He's preparing to drop this down." Washu said, typing on her computer. "I picked up his location, look."  
  
Everyone saw a layout of the area, all made up of green lines to show the contours of the land and in the air, they saw a shape. It was Kamadak…Hunter.  
  
"So he's going to stop, huh?" Videl said, tightening her fists. "Good, I've been growing tired of this weather show."  
  
"Lets do this." Picolo said.  
  
"We have to work as a group, but some must fall back to act as a defence." Chakira said.  
  
"Just as you said." Videl agreed. "Defenders are just as important as attackers."  
  
"Who's the defence then?" Ami asked.  
  
Chakira turned to her.  
  
  
  
"You and the scouts hold back, if we can lure him down, try and hold him, Washu, stay down so you can created some kind of device to trap him. Krillin, Goten, Trunks, you all wait down to defend them, they'll need raw power to aid them." Chakira said. "Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Picolo, Vageta, Gohan, Videl, 18, Goku and Asaka and Kamadaki come up and group with me. Anybody else, you come in between the defender and attackers, should an opportunity come, you help out and we can fall in should we need to quickly recover. Ikitsu, you hold up some kind of shielding." Chakira paused. "Does everyone understand?"  
  
As long as I'm up front fighting I don't care." Vageta said.  
  
"You're almost like your father." Nobayama said to Chakira.  
  
"Lets hope I'm not going to be exactly like him. I've still got to pay back Hunter." Chakira said.  
  
"Are we ready?" Chakira asked.  
  
Everybody responded positively.  
  
"The moment he drops this and fires, jump into position. Don't hesitate." Chakira said.  
  
"What about Ramiro?" Sasami asked. "And what about me? Do I go in the middle?"  
  
"Sasami, I want you to go way back behind the defenders. I don't want you getting hurt." Ayeka said, hugging her sister. "Should I not come back you take my place as First Princess, alright?"  
  
"But Ayeka…" Sasami said.  
  
"Look, take Ryo-Ohki with you." Ryoko added, and Ryo-Ohki jumped onto Ryoko to say a goodbye. "I'll be back, Ryo-Ohki, if not, even though we haven't that close and I may seem like a monster to you, just remember that we're a bit like sisters, okay?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki mewed sadly, and licked Ryoko's cheek, who stroked her one last time and hugged her.  
  
"Go with Sasami." Ryoko said, handing her over. "Sasami, look after her won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will Ryoko." Sasami said, wiping a tear away, and she hugged everyone goodbye.  
  
"Remember what I said, Sasami. And I love you, dear sister." Ayeka said, wiping a tear of her own and a tear of Sasami's. "When we get home how about I cook for a change, and give you some time to put your feet up?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Sasami laughed, and another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Mihoshi let out a waterfall of tears, between which she said "I'm so moved!".  
  
Then the wind broke, and they immediately fell into place, the goodbyes said, and promises made, they prepared for the battle.  
  
"I hope we're all ready for this." Goku said.  
  
"I know we're ready, there can't be any other way." Chakira responded. "We have to be ready."  
  
Goku nodded and they advanced to Hunter. When they came up close they saw him, resembling only vaguely Ikitsu, having the seem sort of features as she had, as he came from the same race. Hunter smiled and made not move to attack, and when they got within ten feet of him, they stopped and looked back at him. The way a smile slowly formed on his lips reminded Ryoko of Kagato.  
  
"Well, I am impressed." Kamadak said. "I was expecting to be confronted with a fury punches from the saiyan twins, and instead she brings an army against me. Really, you've done me the honour of rolling out the red carpet."  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
"I have heard a lot about you, Kamadak." Chakira said, and she saw the brief flash of confusion flicker across his features. "And I can assure you, you will not be disappointed."  
  
"I'm impressed." Kamadak said.  
  
"You'll be more than impressed when we're done with you, Mister." Videl snapped.  
  
"Oh? And I suppose you're going to give me that honour?" Kamadak asked.  
  
"With pleasure." Videl replied.  
  
Gohan put a hand on her to stay her.  
  
"Chakira, I really must thank you. You've really saved me the effort of going and looking for the saiyans. You've practically gift wrapped them and brought them to me. Who ever the rest of your party are, I need somebody to test my weapon on before I use them back home." Kamadak chuckled.  
  
"The only save you'll get is if one of us grants you mercy." Chakira snapped.  
  
"Mercy? And I thought you hated me." Kamadak said slowly  
  
"I didn't say I would grant you mercy." Chakira said in a low threatening tone.  
  
Kamadak laughed, Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko saw how much he was like Kagato; he had that same confidence, that same slow attitude. He looked almost the opposite to Kagato, and his voice was different, but still he was familiar to the tyrant who had enslaved Ryoko and attempted to blow up Earth.  
  
"Well, Chakira. Shall we start? Are you so afraid of me that you will not attack me? Surely you have all trained up to come for me. Why don't you show me that power?" Kamadak asked.  
  
"With pleasure." Vageta cried, vanishing and reappearing behind him.  
  
He punched Kamadak who fell to the floor, but landed calmly on his feet, without even a scratch. He let Vageta's punches take him where they did, and he wasn't even bruised or worn out. He took everything which infuriated Vageta even more. With all his rage he shot a Ki beam and it hit Kamadak, and when the smoke cleared, Kamadak walked out to face Vageta.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
SO THEY FIGHT HAS ARRIVED, THE GOODBYES SAID AND EVERYINE IS IN THEIR PLACE FOR THIS UNLTIMATE CHESS GAME. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE: ' Dark day '  
  
Lunar: I didn't do this on purpose, I hate it when you get to the moment you've been waiting for, watching thousands of episodes and then you get there and then they cut off. I'm just doing this because I can't put too much in. Also, those who are confused, I apologize, I did not intentionally use the Jurai guardian Kamadaki on purpose, if you didn't notice, Kamadak is just one letter short of his name, but I've had that name on a story I've been working on long before I saw Tenchi Muyo. If I have confused some of you or made you look twice I apologize. If I had only thought about that, maybe I could've just kept his name to Hunter. To show how sincere I am I will not use that name unless Ikitsu says it, after dialog I will call him 'Hunter'.  
  
That's all I wanted to say.  
  
  
  
THE FIRST FEMALE SUPER SAIYAN: Part Eleven – Dark day  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" Gohan said. "That was a pretty powerful beam."  
  
"Vageta is going about this the wrong way." Chakira said. "If he bent his energy the right way it would have the right effect, Hunter expected this."  
  
"I think I know what you mean." Goku said. "When Vageta is worn out…I'll take over, and try to do some damage, if not, I'll let you try, Chakira."  
  
"Please, I know what a pure heart you have, don't sacrifice yourself. If you fight well enough you may earn your chance to stay on a permanent basis. Ikitsu is of high status enough to tell them that you have earned this. Since Hunter is their jurisdiction, by rights they can ask any reward for us, even let you stay here. If you're worried about threats coming after you, don't. After this you'll become an official brother. Whenever you need help guarding Earth they'll come. You needn't worry, and your friends and family need you." Chakira said.  
  
"But I'll only cause trouble." Goku said.  
  
"It wouldn't matter where you go, Earth will always be in danger. There is always something to fight. We should be there to save it."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Goku, do you love Gohan and Goten? Do you love your wife?"  
  
"Of course, I love them with everything I have."  
  
"Goten has grown up not knowing you. You saw how happy he was, Goku. Stay. After this, I cannot tell you now, but one day I will tell you why I am asking you to do this."  
  
"Dad…" Goten said.  
  
"Yes, son?" Goku replied.  
  
"I want you to stay. When you didn't come back Mom cried and cried, and when I told Gohan you were coming back he didn't even know how to feel. I tried to compare you with an angel but he didn't know what that was. If he'd known you since he was born like I had, he wouldn't even have to know what an angel was to know what a great dad you are." Gohan said.  
  
"Son…please. I'll have to think about this. There's always a risk."  
  
"Let him think, Gohan." Chakira said. "You have the chance to be a whole family. Don't deny yourself of that. Please, I want you to have what I haven't got, I don't want anybody to have what I'm in."  
  
They watched as Vageta made an all out assault, and Chakira tensed, ready to fly in. If Hunter managed to get the energy from Vageta that would give Hunter one point up, even if he wore Vageta out, that wasn't so bad, he could be revived.  
  
From below the scouts watched.  
  
"So this is it." Serena said.  
  
"Let's hope they won't have to use us. Hopefully they have enough to get at him. But the way Vageta is going, it doesn't look very good." Lita said.  
  
"Ikitsu did all she could to train us." Rei said. "Lets at least try. More than one world is in danger. If he gets that weapon…nobody is safe."  
  
"We've got to have faith." Ami said. "Lets not think about the 'if we don't succeed' part. We all know that bit. I can't help but feel that if we think about it going wrong then it will go wrong."  
  
"She's right, guys." Mina said. "We're strong, we've fought the negaverse. We can do anything."  
  
"I hate to be blunt." Darien said. "But this isn't the negaverse."  
  
"We will do this, no matter what this is." Sasami's voice assured them, and they turned to the little Jurai princess. "I don't care how impossible this sounds. I know we'll come through."  
  
"Sasami, you're a brave girl." Serena said, bending down to her level and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And you're very right. We will do this."  
  
For a moment nobody said anything. Ryo-Ohki looked up at the fighting, searching through the smoke for Ryoko.  
  
"Maybe there is something I can do to help." Sasami said. "Maybe if I can use the power of Tsunami I can help them."  
  
"Then wait until the right moment." Ikitsu said, finally turning to them. "I have no doubt you couldn't help, but let them work first. Have your faith in them as well as us winning and your power will grow. There is a weapon that hasn't been brought to the battle field."  
  
"But I thought Chakira didn't want Eya-Kyosho." Serena said.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the Demon, Princess Serena." Ikitsu said. "I was referring to something else that Chakira hasn't mentioned, about the weapon she has in mind to use. But she must be careful, because Kamadak could well use it through her to bring us all to doom."  
  
"What is it?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I won't say just yet. Wait, and get to the back." Ikitsu said.  
  
Back in the air Vageta was on his last legs but too stubborn to give in. Hunter noticed this and smiled. He extended his hand and just when he was about to take Vageta's special energy, Vageta vanished.  
  
"Always the one to interfere, aren't you, Chakira?" Hunter said, shaking his head and rising into the air.  
  
Above him, Chakira flashed back with the others. Then she changed her mind and took Vageta down to the others.  
  
"Don't let Hunter get him, he'll take his energy if he does." Chakira informed them. Washu snapped her fingers and a healing capsule appeared and she put Vageta in, and the capsule filled with water.  
  
Chakira didn't stay for long, she left immediately and helped the others fight Hunter, they attacked him as a group, and that seemed to have more effect than Vageta had ever had before. But without warning, Hunter pulled back sharply, grabbing Chakira and holding her in a tight grip.  
  
"I know your little secret." He whispered in her ear, and then she blacked out as he invaded her mind.  
  
  
  
************IN CHAKIRA'S MIND*************  
  
The battle was going on as it had six years ago. Chakira had appeared in time to watch her parents being destroyed and she screamed. She looked around her, she was in space, she could see the huge sphere of the Earth. Around her it was empty, and when she saw a person in the distance she flew to them. It was a dying form of her father. She took him in her arms and he looked up at her weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed you…I never told you…" He said. "But there is a chance, we could still be a family."  
  
"What?" Chakira breathed.  
  
"The Dragonballs…they're the only things that can make us a family again. I've watched from the other Realm…I've wanted to see Chellena and talk to her…but I'll never get the chance." He replied with a wheeze.  
  
"I'd love to, really I would, but there is one problem, Father." Chakira said, looking away.  
  
"What, Chakira, what is the problem."  
  
"You." Chakira said. "Are not my father, this is not real, and it is such an obvious trap, Hunter, I'm surprised at you."  
  
***********VISION ENDS****************  
  
The black vanished and was replaced by pain. Chakira looked around her, now free of his mind attack, he was squeezing her tightly.  
  
"If you think I'll give in under this you're wrong." Chakira said.  
  
"I think you'll find you will." Hunter said, charging a ball in his hand ready to use on her.  
  
"What is that, your home made buzzer?" Chakira taunted.  
  
Hunter then pushed it into her and energy burned through her, and it hurt so much that she screamed. With all her power, fighting the energy, but punched him and there was an explosion as the energy between them met and resisted. Chakira flew backwards, spun around in a loop and stopped.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He tried to invade my mind." Chakira replied quickly.  
  
"Was he after what you told me about?" Goku asked.  
  
"What exactly is that?" Picolo asked.  
  
"We all know Chakira is hiding something." Android 18 added.  
  
"She has good reason to, but she isn't going to keep it for long." Goku assured them. "It's the reason we couldn't train except under the way Ikitsu taught us."  
  
"I'll be waiting for that." Android 18 said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll all be, but for now, this isn't the time to tell you, You'll have to see why to even believe me." Chakira said.  
  
Chakira then charged for Hunter, who met her.  
  
"With Chakira's power things look hopeful." Ayeka said.  
  
"With any hope she's as strong as we think she is." Picolo said.  
  
"If all else fails I'll try to summon my light hawk wings. I couldn't get them before this when I was training when we first came here." Tenchi said. "But so far I've summoned them in a time of need, and this seems like one if I ever saw it."  
  
"Light hawk wings?" Android 18 repeated curiously.  
  
"On my planet, Jurai, we have ships which are very powerful and only they can generate a strong defensive shield know as Light Hawk wings. Lord Tenchi can some how generate them, but has only been able to do so in harsh battle at the darkest times. He has had no luck summoning them yet outside battle." Ayeka explained.  
  
"I hope they're all you say they are." Goku said. "I think we're going to need them."  
  
They watched Chakira unleash some of the Battle Magic Ikitsu taught them. Hunter was stunned, wondering how she knew such magic like his own.  
  
"How can this be?" He asked, and then with rage at being made to look a fool he exploded with energy that blew all the others back, including Chakira. They landed at the feet of the others playing defence. Ramiro appeared just in time. Everyone had lost great energy with the blast he'd sent out. Ramiro went out after Hunter to give them time.  
  
"So you finally decided to join us, Ramiro? I must congratulate you on how much better you have become since we last met." Hunter said.  
  
"How about I show you a thing or two that I've learnt?" Ramiro challenged, and their fight began.  
  
Below them, the others struggled to so much as push themselves up.  
  
"I can't believe it, he's wasted us away with just one attack!" Gohan said.  
  
"I said he was powerful." Chakira said, pushing herself up. "He just stole your energy. He's regained but we're so weak we can hardly move."  
  
The scouts helped them as best they could. They donated some energy to the others and they stood, but were still too exhausted to even fight anything.  
  
"He is much more powerful than I anticipated." Ikitsu said. "I'm going to have to call in that other player." She said.  
  
She called up a portal, but it fizzled and crackled.  
  
"What?" Ikitsu cried. "He's blocking my power! I can't call in anybody!"  
  
Hunter dropped down, arms folded.  
  
"I should've known, Ikitsu Sama." He said. "That you would come here and interfere."  
  
"I have come to take you into justice." Ikitsu said.  
  
"Justice?" Hunter laughed. "You would be lucky to survive this. I am not a student, and I will be the most powerful being ever existed. I may let you live long enough to see that, Ikitsu. If I am feeling generous. Even with your previous training, which no doubt you haven't told them about, you couldn't beat me."  
  
"She's told me, and even if she can't, I will destroy you.." Ramiro yelled, throwing a punch. He drew his sword.  
  
"Don't be so foolish, Ramiro, he'd beat you with a sword!" Ikitsu yelled.  
  
Both ignored her, and their swords met.  
  
"Reckless child!" Ikitsu said. "He won't stand a chance. Kamadak excelled me in swordplay, Ramiro cannot beat him. As good as the boy is Kamadak has much more experience and much more skill. That boy couldn't possibly make it."  
  
Chakira pulled herself to her feet only to be forced down again as Ramiro was thrown onto her. He had a deep wound in his arm and a wound in his side.  
  
"Ramiro!" Chakira cried as she saw the extent of his injuries. "Ramiro, why didn't you listen to her?"  
  
"I'm sorry…" Ramiro said.  
  
"Ryoko, watch my brother, it's my turn." Chakira said, forcing herself to her feet and she advanced slowly towards Hunter.  
  
"Chakira!" Ramiro cried. "Don't do it, its just what he wants" Don't!"  
  
Chakira stopped and turned.  
  
"I'm not exactly going to do that. Just remember I love you, okay?" She turned to Goku. "Remember what I said, you deserve to be with your family."  
  
Then Chakira turned back and walk towards Hunter, she had enough strength to transform to a super saiyan. She'd need energy to do this.  
  
The last thing anybody heard before the explosion was Ramiro's cry. When the smoke cleared, they saw the Dragonballs, flashing and surrounding both Chakira and Hunter. The last thing they saw was the explosion and both of them were gone. When all the smoke cleared the others saw it, Ramiro's eyes were wide, tears were forming. Not many were sure about what had happened. Silence only existed for a moment. Ikitsu knew, and her eyes were wide. Nobody could sense Chakira's energy or Hunters. The Dragonballs were in a circle on the floor, flashing, and then slowly stopping and dimming.  
  
"What…what happened?" Krillin asked.  
  
"That was her secret." Goku said. "Chakira was connected to the Dragonballs. If you used them through her then there was no limit to wishes. Every so often things like this happen, a power binds with the Dragonballs and Chakira just happened to be it. That was why we couldn't train, the energy we would make if we trained and used on the battle field would've sparked and endangered us all."  
  
Ramiro dragged himself to the spot, desperate to find any remains of Chakira. When he found none he let the tears fall. Ryoko came by his side.  
  
"What happened?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"She's gone. She did just what I feared she would do. Using the Dragonballs she self destructed, taking Hunter and locking him into prison Space before dying." Ramiro said.  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened, she turned and told the others the bad news, everyone lowered their heads in respect. Chakira had given her life to save them all.  
  
"She's gone…" Goku said.  
  
"She did that…for all of us?" Washu said.  
  
"She didn't even give it a second thought." Android 18 added.  
  
The scouts began to cry, they'd become good friends with Chakira.  
  
"What about Chellena?" Sasami whispered. "Chakira was the closest thing to a other she had…what is she going to say?"  
  
The silence lasted and everyone was taken home. Goku decided it was best to stay, in honour of Chakira. At the portal, the scouts requested to stay longer, and so too did all the others that had been brought there. Ramiro was healed, but he never said a word. Ryoko was there for him whole he cried. Chellena went into fits of tears, and her sleep had been full of nightmares. Everybody was upset that she was gone.  
  
"She was a great warrior." Serena said, wiping a tear from her eyes. "She tried so hard…"  
  
"All she wanted was a family." Gohan agreed.  
  
"And all she got was suffering and pain." Goku finished.  
  
  
  
In the chamber, Ramiro sat, head in his hands crying, and Ryoko was by his side.  
  
"Chakira only did it out of love." Ryoko said.  
  
"I was so afraid she'd do that…and she did. I could've done something!" Ramiro cried.  
  
"No you couldn't."  
  
"All this time…I'm on my own…first Suzumay…and now this…"  
  
"I'm here for you, I won't go away. Ever. I'm not returning to the Masaki house if you're like this."  
  
"You should go home."  
  
"But it's not my home, Ramiro, it isn't."  
  
The two kissed, finally confessing how they felt about each other, and Ramiro only felt a little better now he had somebody to comfort him.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAKIRA IS DEAD, BUT THE BATTLE IS OVER. HUNTER WILL NEVER THREATEN THEM AGAIN. THE SECRET IS KNOWN TO EVERYONE. ALTHOUGH THERE IS PAIN BEWTWEEN EVERYBODY…..THEY'RE ALIVE AND EARTH IS SAFE.  
  
  
  
Lunar: Sorry if it wasn't the ending you wanted, I bet you wanted Chakira to just appear out of no where and say 'what's all this crying for, huh?' but I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I've seen any finished fan fictions, any comments please tell me, okay, but keep your shirts on. At least I finished the battle. It didn't take millions of episodes like DBZ does (Not that I'm complaining, or picking fault at, I love DBZ as much as the next person and I'm not criticizing Akira Toriyama, before anybody moans at me for that, I respect he guy. I was just comparing!).  
  
I'll be putting on a new fan fiction soon, so look out for it. And no, I don't write tragedies!  
  
Oh, and if you want to now how they got on after the event, read my next bit, SPECIAL! It's more of a carry on after the fight, you'll see how everyone went on to live. I would HIGHLY recommend reading it, you never know…I might put you at rest. After all, I wrote it just to honour the first female super saiyan, if you enjoyed this story…do it for her sake…if you hated it…read it any way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SPECIAL!  
  
It was Christmas, and Ryoko and Ramiro were enjoying married life. It wasn't the same without the cheerful sarcastic comments of Chakira. Nothing was the same without her. The scouts had left, Ayeka and Tenchi were married, and Ryoko went with Ramiro, and at the wedding an honorary silence was held for Chakira. Life at Gohan's school wasn't the same, when everyone had heard about Chakira's deed there was a memorial made and flowers were put there.  
  
Outside it was snowing….Chakira had always loved the snow.  
  
"Are you alright, Ramiro?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I'm fine I guess…I was just remembering…" Ramiro replied.  
  
"I think Chellena is still at the monument. At least she got credit instead of it going to another jerk like Hercule."  
  
"Shall we go down and join her?"  
  
"Yes. I'll just get my coat."  
  
  
  
At the monument were all the Z fighters, coming to pay their respects to the fallen warrior. Each had their heads bowed, even Vageta. Chellena was kneeling down, eyes closed and tears still streaming down.  
  
"It's been a month and she's still like that, the poor thing." Videl whispered to Gohan.  
  
"Chellena was close to her." Gohan said.  
  
"I guess in some way we all were." Bulma said. "She was the greatest person I knew."  
  
A silence dropped and then Ramiro and Ryoko joined them. Ramiro put down a box wrapped in paper with a bow on it. He placed it down.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sis." He said.  
  
Ryoko put down some flowers. Then they left, Chellena preferred to be left alone. After a time, when it got dark, she flew home and went straight to her room. Ramiro stood briefly outside her room, and heard her crying, and decided it best to leave her. He went downstairs. He sat there, with Ryoko curled on his lap and they sat and watched the log fire burn. Eventually the two fell asleep.  
  
They were only awoken by Chellena screaming. When Ramiro went to check on her he found her crying fitfully, and he soothed her. When he walked out, just when he got to the stairs she began to yell Chakira's name. He was about to go back downstairs but he decided to go in and talk to her, to reassure her. He paused outside the door and found Chellena laughing. He smiled and thought maybe she'd found some happy memory. Maybe she'd found something to remind her of all the good times. He stood waiting, and then he heard Chellena speaking to herself. He walked in to talk to her and see what the memory was. When he got in there, he had a smile across his face, and he was looking directly at Chellena, who was looking away from him. As he looked in the direction and his smile faded.  
  
"Oh my God!" He cried, and his cup fell from his ands and smashed to the floor, which made Ryoko come up through the floor to see what all the fuss was about. When she came up she saw what had wiped away Ramiro's smiled.  
  
"Where did you get that picture from?" Ramiro asked, and Chellena handed him the photo of Chakira, giving her usual lop sided grin and waving. "I've never seen this before, or at least I don't remember it."  
  
"It was on my bed. It just appeared." Chellena explained.  
  
Ramiro smiled and shook his head.  
  
"How about we open the presents early?" Ramiro asked, and Chellena nodded.  
  
They went downstairs and by candlelight they opened the presents. After, Chellena was put back to bed, and she went to sleep. In the morning they promised to build a huge snowman and go and visit the others. Ryoko had kept it a surprise that they had invited the scouts and the Masaki gang.  
  
In the morning, Chellena awoke Ramiro by jumping on him before he and Ryoko were awake.  
  
"It's Christmas, Santa left a big present last night! Come see!" Chellena exclaimed. Ramiro and Ryoko came to see what it was. There was nothing on the end of the bed, only a dent where the present had been.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Came a voice.  
  
Then, Chakira stepped out of the shadow and into their line of vision. Ramiro was speechless, he wasn't sure what to do, until her threw himself into her arms, afraid she might vanish.  
  
"Chakira!" he yelled. "How did you….we thought you were…."  
  
"You gave her that picture, didn't you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Sure did. Got it done at the Photo booth, which is why you've never seen it before." Chakira replied. "And thanks for the present."  
  
"One question, how did you get back, weren't you dead?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Well………." Chakira said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was at the Kame house, the last to arrive were the scouts, because Washu had to open a portal their side so they could get there. Once there they sat down and Washu made the room larger with pseodo space and placed a huge couch like the one at Ramiro's house.  
  
"I wonder if Chellena is feeling any better." Sasami said.  
  
"The poor dear." Ayeka said. "I can't imagine how the whole family must feel."  
  
There came a knock on the door and Sasami jumped up to answer it. She opened the door and let Ryoko and Ramiro in, and Chellena looked unnaturally bright and happy. In act they all did. It was like Chakira had never existed or they'd completely forgotten about them. But Sasami was happy to see them recovered. They entered the room and Chellena was amazed to see them all there, she hugged them all.  
  
"What presents did you get this year?" Serena asked.  
  
Chellena grinned. "I got the best one of all!" She said.  
  
"What did you get?" Ami asked, bending down to her level.  
  
"Only if I can show you first." Chellena said.  
  
"Oh just hurry up, I'm starving and that Christmas dinner won't stay warm forever." Vageta sneered.  
  
"Are you telling me that after all this time he hasn't changed one bit?" Chakira's voice said, tinged with laughter. "It seems Ikitsu wasted her time."  
  
Everyone looked around them, sure they were imagining things, until Chakira walked into the room. She'd hidden from Sasami and when she was inside she'd walked in through the door.  
  
"That was my Christmas present!" Chellena said.  
  
"How did she…." Vageta stammered, never finishing.  
  
"I'm not the only saiyan that's hard to kill, you know, prince Vageta." Chakira said. "I thought I was dead too."  
  
"How did you survive, where did you go?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well…I'm not entirely sure to be honest with you. I don't think I died, but I went to this bizarre place. I think I was inside the Dragonballs, you see, when I attempted self destruct, they destroyed Hunter, but protected me, however, I was told they could only ever do it once per person, or person with my effect on the Dragonballs, but I still don't know much else." Chakira said. "When I came back last night my first aim was to come home, but instead I decided to have just a little fun…" She grinned. "Seross thinks I'm a ghost coming in to haunt him, he's hired an exorcist at a very expensive price, and then I took a picture to break it lightly to Chellena. So I left her the photo."  
  
Everyone stared at her before throwing themselves onto her to hug her.  
  
"Well…you certainly couldn't have Christmas looking like a bunch of sour grapes could you?" Chakira said when they let her go, and they all sat down and had Christmas Dinner.  
  
"A toast to Chakira, the First Female Super Saiyan!" Videl said, and the toast was made.  
  
"It's good to be back!" Chakira said laughing.  
  
  
  
SO…I COULDN'T FIND IT IN MY HEART TO KILL HER…I NEVER HAD THE INTENTION OF KILLING HER FROM THE BEGINNING, I HAD THIS ALL PLANNED. I PLAN A MORE EXCITING LIFE FOR HER, NOT JUST KILLING HER OFF ON MY FIRST STORY ON HERE…I'M NOT A SADDIST YOU KNOW. IF YOU'VE FOLLOWED THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH WOULD YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE WHOLE STORY? I LOVED WRITING THIS STORY, AND MY NEXT STORY WILL BE ENVOLVING CHAKIRA AND WHEN I FINISH MY 'FALLEN STAR' FAN FICTION I'LL BE DOING A NEW FAN FICTION WITH NEW CHARACTERS.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR NOW!  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! 


	5. chapter 5

Lunar: Hey guys! I have a few characters which may confuse most of you, and I have to mention who they belong to because they are copy written. The only one so far in this part is Ikitsu Sama (Which the Sama part isn't the authoritive title in Japanese). She is copy written to: Lady of Sliver Blade, host and head of the group running 'The Challenges!'. The web page, should you want more info on her is:  
  
  
  
http://lady_of_silver_blade.tripod.com/thechallenges/ (the home page)  
  
  
  
Or more directly to the page with Ikitsu's information :  
  
  
  
http://lady_of_silver_blade.tripod.com/thechallenges/id4.html  
  
  
  
Plus, the characters such as Chakira and Ramiro are mine and so they are copy written, so if you really want to use them (Which I can't really imagine why you would want to) Then ask my permission and mail me. Also, I may add in another character and she is completely copy written, even the name is mine. I won't mention it for now. I don't think it comes in the episode, and I'm not sure if I'll add her in yet, but two other people may be coming in and both are officially mine, and watch it, I have seventeen witnesses to say that they have been mine since three years ago, so don't try pulling that they were written by you before that with names the same just by coincidence. (That has happened to me before you know, and the person who did it took full credit for all my work on these characters, not even mentioning me, and when I mailed me they said I was stealing their idea…you can imagine what happened when I reported them……and no I'm not always a ratter, I don't dob and I'm not a bitchy person, I just deserve even a mention since I worked hard to get those characters! I'm just warning you. Generally people are good about asking, I've only had to report once in like ten years, so I know that this is just reminding you guys…..I know you wouldn't really consider stealing work….but if you did its just as bad as shop lifting)  
  
  
  
1.1 PART 5- THE ATTACK AND NEW ARRIVALS  
  
Serena looked at Chakira, who tried to look as trust worthy as possible.  
  
"I'm sorry, I seem to have lost you. I don't know what you're talking about." Serena said at last.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused you panic. If you don't wish to help me, then that's fine. I will go now and find a way to prove it. I can't spare too much time here. I will leave you now. I'm sorry." Chakira said, and then turned and left, Serena was about to call back to her but left her caution to guard her. She'd given in far too easily for her liking. But Serena also sensed something, and she decided Rei would be best to work out if it was 'bad vibes'. Serena couldn't wait that long, if it was true that Chakira was a threat then she knew who all of them were. She went straight to the shrine and got Rei. Serena explained about what had happened.  
  
"She said us specifically?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes." Serena replied.  
  
"You'll have to find her and all of us will check her out. Did she seem unusual?" Rei said.  
  
"She gave in way too easily, and she seemed a little self conscious, or nervous, or both." Serena explained.  
  
"I'll try tonight, if you find her tomorrow…tell us with the communicator and keep following her." Rei advised.  
  
"Alright." Serena then walked away back home.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
After school that day, Serena was walking home when she saw Chakira, so she decided to walk around to follow. When Chakira stopped, Serena crept up close enough to see Chakira pull out her own communicator, but this was a holocomputer, and the face in it was a boy identical to Chakira, the same dark hair and eyes.  
  
"How is it going?" Ramiro asked on the communicator.  
  
"Not very well. How are things your end, any sign of him?" Chakira asked.  
  
"Don't worry so much." Ramiro said.  
  
"I get so worried that while I'm here, he'll dive straight down and destroy everything." Chakira sighed.  
  
"You just take care. They're very right to be a little cautious. What's going on isn't the easiest thing to believe and we aren't the easiest people to believe. But we need more balance to the team, or we'll cause more trouble than good." Ramiro said, closing off the line, and the holocomputer vanished. Chakira leaned against the railing and looked up, unwrapping her tail at her waist. By this time Serena had called all the other scouts and most were already there. Chakira has sensed their Ki but ignored them for a moment.  
  
"I can't sense any bad vibes, but she has got a big power in her, and I find it pretty unusual to have a tail. What ever she is, she isn't human." Rei whispered, and they all continued to follow as Chakira walked away. Serena decided that the others would have to talk to her.  
  
"Chakira! Wait up a minute!" Serena called, and Chakira turned.  
  
"It took you that long to just talk to me did it?" Chakira asked with a warm smile.  
  
"You mean you knew?"  
  
"I could sense all of you guys."  
  
"Why did you need our help?" Ami asked, coming out from the shadows and she as followed by the others.  
  
"There is a serious threat on its way." Chakira replied.  
  
"What kind of threat?" Lita asked.  
  
"He's willing to blow up as many planets or dimensions as it takes to get what he wants, and what he lives for is to hunt down races to extinction, and mine are next. You see, I'm a saiyan, and although most of us were killed off by somebody else, those few who survived and even those with half blood are on his list to destroy. It's not just my race either. If we let him get away with this, he'll move on to another group, maybe he'll even start on humans, and from there…who knows. If we don't stop him he'll just carry on." Chakira explained.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Rei said.  
  
"That's what you wanted our help with?" Mina asked.  
  
"Your people in this dimension could well be after us, he can shift worlds as far as we know. He may just travel on his own or with a space ship…we really can't be sure." Chakira explained. "We have to fight back or it's too late. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"If what you're saying is true then we could be in big trouble. By the sounds of it you're rallying up a big army, and I don't think we're the first to be called. Where is the rest of the so called army?" Mina asked.  
  
"Back in the other dimension of Earth. I'll give you time to think about it, but please don't be long, or I'll have to go back, each moment I'm away from the others leaves them and myself vulnerable." Chakira replied.  
  
Then from the shadows Luna and Artemis stepped out.  
  
"Is that true? Is he really coming?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes. He is coming." Chakira replied.  
  
"And we thought it was just a rumour…" Artemis said grimly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Serena asked, stepping back.  
  
"Years ago, when Queen Serenity was still alive and you were all the princesses on your own planets, and before Queen Beryl attacked the Moon, Queen Serenity heard a rumour about a man going around destroying planets. Eventually rumour got round that he was destroying specific beings, and Serenity was preparing to defend the kingdom, when rumours ceased to come up with any new rumours or proof we put it down to little more than rumour. It may well have been that a meteor storm had hit a planet and the people were superstitious, and it became a case of Chinese Whispers. Now we can only guess that it was partially true but he just moved onto another group or onto another dimension if he can do that." Luna explained.  
  
"He's been around all that time?" Ami asked. "He must be very old."  
  
"Or he followed the rumour and he isn't as old as you think he is." Rei said. "He could just have heard the rumour and decided it would be good just as a prank, and then one thing turned to another and it became more than just a prank."  
  
"No." Chakira said. "He's been around for a long time."  
  
They all looked at her, and then exchanged glances.  
  
"Are we going or not?" Lita asked, and everyone turned to the dark brown hair, green eyes tall girl which they also knew as sailor Jupiter. "This guy sounds like a real jerk, and I can't wait to get my hands on him. If Luna and Artemis heard about them I see no reason why we shouldn't go. At least we tried, and we all fight for love and justice."  
  
FOLLOWING DAY AT ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL:  
  
"Ryoko come here! You don't come to this school to skip lessons and make a nuisance of yourself, do you?" Washu yelled at her daughter.  
  
"These lessons are boring! I want out! Can't I go back and---"  
  
"And laze around? I don't think so. One more step out of this room and I'll tell the whole class about you and I." Washu said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Ryoko hissed.  
  
"Don't bet on it, Ryoko, now sit down right now." Washu said, pushing her glasses up.  
  
Ryoko gave in sat at a table. It was a pity Ayeka wasn't here, Ryoko might have had some fun throwing things at her if the princess had bothered showing up, but no, she stayed with Tenchi….Ryoko despised the woman who had stolen the one she loved, but for now she was probably so numb she didn't know what to feel. Maybe she was just in such high competition with Ayeka she'd made herself love Tenchi just to try and take him away, or maybe she'd just been very good friends with him, as she'd watched him grow up, and as soon as Ayeka came, she threatened to pull them apart…and so she'd moved onto something stronger to repel Ayeka. Maybe she'd never find anybody to love her…she was just a space pirate and a demon. Just something created by a scientist. Nothing more, nothing less. She's been used as a slave, used as a guinea pig and used as an excuse for everything wrong. Ryoko sighed and for the first time she let everything go and she let what Washu said in class sink in, she listened, she took part in the lesson and she did every piece of work she was supposed to. At the end of the day Washu was very surprised when she went over to Ryoko and found her sitting doing nothing, only Washu hadn't expected her to be doing nothing because she'd finished even the extra tasks she'd been set and now had nothing to do.  
  
"Do you have a fever, Ryoko? I don't sense you to be a clone or a copy…so it couldn't be that you're not the real Ryoko." Washu asked.  
  
"No. I feel okay, I guess. What's the big problem?" Ryoko replied.  
  
"Look at your desk." Washu instructed, and Ryoko looked at the big pile of work she'd done. "I have hardly ever seen you do any physical work except get into a fight with Ayeka."  
  
"I didn't even realise I'd done it all….I must just have been thinking." Ryoko said, smiling weakly.  
  
- Now you're starting to show signs of being my daughter- Washu said through her mind link.  
  
+ Thanks Mom+ Ryoko responded through the same link.  
  
- And you're willingly calling me Mom? I'm not too sure about this change Ryoko. Not sure at all.  
  
+ I'm just not feeling much like myself today. I don't want to be myself anymore.+  
  
- Come outside with me Ryoko. Talk to me about it. I know it must be Tenchi. Come, talk to your Mommy about it. The bell is about to go- The bell went right on cue, and everyone left, so the two stayed in the classroom instead of leaving it.  
  
"I know that since Tenchi chose Ayeka over you you're going to be very upset. I could make a double of Tenchi, make the clone every single bit like him but programme it to love only you. That way you two can both be happy. I can make a carbon copy of the Masaki house and anything else you'd want. If it'll make you happy, Ryoko, I'll do it without question for you." Washu offered.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not sure why, but the idea just doesn't seem…doesn't seem to make me feel any better." Ryoko replied.  
  
"This definitely isn't how you usually behave. I think maybe you're becoming just a little like me." Washu looked at the papers that Ryoko had worked on in class. "These marks are outstanding, there's not one mistake, and the answers are way beyond the answers that the people who wrote the papers were expecting. These are the kind of complicated answers I'd give. I'd never expected you to work this hard, Ryoko. I'd never considered you to work so hard in things as educational as Science. If you'd like I'll let you become my little assistant." Washu said, then snapped her fingers and the two were warped out and into the lab that Washu had brought over from the Masaki house and transferred into another cupboard, only this one wasn't under the stairs, it was a broom closet right by the gravity rooms and training simulators. Washu had studied them, the way they worked was very good, and much a good standard as Washu herself would've done with them.  
  
Washu was very surprised at just how well Ryoko understood all of what she said. It wasn't that Ryoko couldn't do what Washu did, its was simply that Ryoko had never let herself bother with it, and she'd rather have stayed a child and played about all day. Ryoko was getting to be as smart as Washu, and she was turning into a more controlled person. Even Ayeka found Ryoko to be a more reasonable person.  
  
"I never want to go back to what I was with Tenchi. It hurts to much to remember that." Ryoko whispered to herself when Washu had travelled to the distant part of the lab to get something. "It hurts far too much to remember that. I will be as I am now and maybe I'll be of use. The only other person who could've cared for me is Washu, the Mother I'd missed for more than 700 years."  
  
"I know it may hurt, Ryoko." Came a voice, and Ryoko turned to see a tall, dark woman with long braided hair and blank dark eyes standing in front of her. Her hair was tied almost like Washu's, so it formed a teardrop shape. The woman's skin was tanned and she had an assortment of clothes that seemed to be some kind of uniform.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Ryoko asked, trying not to resort to her usual growl.  
  
"I am sorry if I startled you. I am Ikitsu Sama. Although Chakira has not summoned me for this fight, I will see if I may fight beside you. I know her secret. She will need my help as will everyone else. Hunter is not a weak man." She replied, giving a bow to humble herself.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I warped in here with my powers." Ikitsu replied.  
  
"Powers…but Washu's lab had force fields….how did you get through all those?"  
  
"My power worked with the energy of the field, and I fooled the defensive energy that I too was energy of it's own so it let me wade through." Ikitsu heard Washu coming back, sensing it from even as far as Washu was.  
  
"I will see you soon, feel free to tell Washu…if you don't wish to…I will be meeting you all very soon, for I am about to talk to Chakira about being on her team on our assault against Hunter." And Ikitsu vanished.  
  
"Why is it that everyone is attacking my emotions?" Ryoko sighed.  
  
  
  
OKAY, SO I INTRODUCED IKITSU SAMA, BUT IS SHE THERE FOR GOOD, OR THERE FOR BAD, AND WHAT IS THE SECRET THAT SHE KNOWS ABOUT CHAKIRA? WILL RYOKO CHANGE FROM THE DEMON WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE TO A DOUBLE OF WASHU? HOW COULD SHE? IS SHE HURT THAT BADLY WITH HIM CHOOSING AYEKA OVER HER? WILL IKITSU BE ALLOWED ON THE TEAM? WILL RYOKO REMAIN THE SENSIBLE CALM PERSON SHE IS NOW? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.  
  
Lunar: Okay, so the title may have gotten you thinking that Hunter was going to attack, and I know its very risky on getting Ryoko to change personality, but, if she's in love that much with Tenchi and Ayeka is marrying him and not her then she's bound to be depressed….isn't she?  
  
Mihoshi: So do I get more of a say I've been sat in the corner with Android 18.  
  
Lunar(Muttering) poor android 18. No wonder she didn't say anything in this episode.  
  
Mihoshi: So is Ayeka really going to marry Tenchi? What about poor Ryoko? She must be terribly upset.  
  
Lunar (Sarcastically): No….you think so???? I really didn't realise that, thank you Miss Mihoshi for pointing that out to me.  
  
Chakira: You think we can get into the battle? I'm really ready for the Jerk hunter.  
  
Lunar: Sure, sure, but we can't forget the tension between the new Ryoko and Tenchi, and then there's Ayeka….  
  
Chakira: We'll do a separate cross over thing for them! I want it done, and done now!  
  
Lunar: Calm down! I'll get to it!  
  
Next episode is: 'Words of the heart broken'  
  
Pleas review what I've done so far. I don't think I've had any feed back, and I'd love even negative stuff. At least if somebody thinks its rubbish they've considered reading my work!  
  
Maybe next I'll do a lemon fan fic! Or finish of my 'Fallen Star' fic I did ages ago and never sent off the rest……..any way guys….c ya later….and hopefully with reviews! 


	6. chapter 6

1.1.1 PART 6: Words of the Heart Broken  
  
Chakira was preparing to travel back to house with the sailor scouts. They all linked hands to form a circle, and Darien had joined the group. Serena had used a device to give all the girls parents a memory artificially to explain where the girls would be going (Pretty much like the Men In Black 'flashy thing')  
  
Then the group had gotten into a circle and transported back to the house. First there was a flash of light and everyone in the living room from the Masaki house looked on in wonder.  
  
"Wow! Chakira's home!" Sasami cried, and Ryo-ohki mewed in agreement.  
  
When the light faded it revealed all the sailor scouts and Chakira. Once inside little Chellena, the youngest sister in the family, jumped into her arms almost pushing Chakira over.  
  
"Chakira!" Chellena cried. "You're home, you're home!"  
  
"Nobayama wants us to call the other boys over here so they can get acquainted." Ramiro said, from his place on the huge sofa. (Ha! You'd all thought I'd forgotten them all didn't you! Well I didn't!)  
  
"Other boys? Who are they?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"You're not the only people called to help us you know. There are some boys in this little group. We need you all to meet each other so we know who to trust and who not to trust." Ramiro explained, while Chellena squeezed Chakira very tightly.  
  
"I was so worried about you, I really was, I thought you weren't coming back, or you'd get hurt or Hunter would get you!" Chellena said.  
  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Chakira assured her little sister.  
  
"I'm so happy you're back!" Chellena cried. "I've been playing games with Sasami and Ryo-ohki! Isn't Ryo-ohki cute!"  
  
"Yes, Very. I hope she wasn't trouble for you Sasami, was she?" Chakira looked over to Sasami who shook her head.  
  
"She's got a lot of energy but we took care of it. She's been really worried about you too." Sasami replied.  
  
"She's been teaching Sasami to fly." Ayeka said.  
  
"Sasami seems to be learning very well. Maybe she should teach Princess Ayeka." Ramiro said.  
  
"I think I'll pass on that one." Ayeka said. "What I don't understand is Ryoko. She's been acting so….so…civilised. I'm wondering if you brought the right Ryoko with us."  
  
"Ryoko is being civilised?" Chakira asked. "Not there's a surprise." Chakira turned to her twin. "Before we go could I talk to you. Chellena, you go and play with Sasami, as long as she doesn't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't mind." Sasami said with a laugh. "We were having so much fun! Maybe we could go swimming. Washu said she'd make a swimming pool for us if we asked."  
  
"Okay. As long as you don't mind, Sasami, you're being very helpful." Chakira said, and Chellena floated down from her arms and went over to Sasami, holding her hand and they both went to see Washu. Chakira and Ramiro walked off to talk. They walked into a private chamber and sat down.  
  
"Ramiro…I'm really not so sure this is a good time to bring them into this battle…Ryoko isn't feeling so good after losing Tenchi. It seems she's been fighting for him for a while with Miss Ayeka. Maybe you should go and talk to her, she needs a friend, and I'm very busy. You can be there for her whenever she needs a friend, I don't want to have to be called off to a mission and disappoint her. I'll arrange a time for you both to talk and tell her it's so you two get to know who's on whose side. Please try, and out of the two of us, I think you'd be more suited to doing this…especially after….after…" Chakira didn't want to say it.  
  
"After I got ditched, just say it." Ramiro said, and Chakira averted her eyes.  
  
"I…I didn't want to remind you. I know how much it hurt you. You're my brother; I can't stand you having that hurt look in your eyes, Ramiro. If you want I'll leave you here while we get the others over here……" Chakira hugged him as she saw his eyes glisten with tears he fought to keep back. "I'm sorry I said anything, I'm really sorry."  
  
"No…its not you. But thank you. You've always been there for me." Ramiro said. "You'd better go…I guess I'll be fine."  
  
"I'll tell them to wait…I don't want to leave if-"  
  
"I'm fine, you've got a duty to do…I understand. Go if they need you. I'll be okay." Ramiro said, and Chakira left.  
  
She went out of the door and flew over to where all the gang where at the Kame House. Once there, she knocked on the door. Inside, Master Roshi asked if somebody would get the door, and Goku offered to answer it. He used instant translocation and appeared quickly at the door. When he opened it he grinned and gave a laugh.  
  
"Hey! We haven't seen you in a while!" He said. "Guys! It's Chakira!"  
  
Chakira was let in and everyone looked back at her and she grinned at the whole gang, which made Vageta huff.  
  
"What was that little mission you had to do? Did it all go well?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure did. We've got more people on the team. I think that's all we're gonna need, and that's why I came over. You're all invited over to my place to meet them and to get to know each other, so Hunter can't fool us as to who's on our team and who isn't." Chakira replied.  
  
"This had better not be one of your tricks." Vageta growled.  
  
"I think little Gohan and Trunks will enjoy playing with my little sister. She's been running everybody else off their feet. You two boys could train lightly if you wanted. She's got the speed to dodge and the energy, just not the intense strength to punch back an enemy. It seems she never wears down." Chakira said.  
  
"Wow, did you hear that Trunks? You might have somebody else to burn your energy down with." Bulma said.  
  
"She won't hurt my little Gohan will she?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Like I said, she can evade them, but her punches and other moves aren't that strong, so mainly she relies on dodging. She's fast enough to dodge even Vageta or Goku." Chakira said.  
  
"Wait…isn't Chellena the one who almost got attacked by those robbers?" Gohan asked. "If she was quick enough to do that…why didn't she move away from them?"  
  
"She would have but I didn't want her to reveal her speed in front of everybody in the city. That's why I stepped in. Her speed would have saved her, she's agile also, so she could easily have jumped above them or flown away, but I told her not to. So I stepped in to help her. Had I left her she would have disappeared and they would have been very confused." Chakira explained.  
  
"Little kid? Is that little kid a super saiyan too?" Vageta snarled, grabbing Chakira by the scruff of her shirt.  
  
"Oh honestly Vageta! Will you stop it and put her down? You can't get on with anybody can you?" Bulma scolded.  
  
"Answer me!" Vageta roared, and Chakira still grinned at him and laughed in his face.  
  
"No, she isn't, although she has the speed to rival a super saiyan, she hasn't got the power and she isn't balanced. However, she is what we've called a silver saiyan, she has all the speed of a super saiyan if not more, and she does make a transformation, only hers isn't blond hair and green eyes, it's shimmering sliver hair and pupiless red eyes.  
  
'We know it's similar to the transformation of a super saiyan because her power level boosts, but we've found with another device like a scouter, it gives you speed levels, energy levels and power level, which determines attack levels. Her attack level only doubles but her speed does more than twelve times its usual, the minute she comes out of her transformation, she drops dramatically back to her other level." Chakira said.  
  
"Silver saiyan? I've never hear anything as ridiculous as that!" Vageta snarled.  
  
"Why don't you come over and see for yourself?" Chakira gave a lop sided grin and Vageta went scarlet with rage. She warped away from him and he yet again grasped nothing but air. He turned and then found her hovering upside down above him. Chakira dropped down over beside Krillin and Android 18.  
  
"That was a very impressive trick." Android 18 said. "Was that Goku's Instant translocation?"  
  
"Nope. I don't know what it is, it's a little like teleportation." Chakira replied.  
  
"We were beginning to think you weren't ever coming back to see us." Krillin said.  
  
"I've just been busy assembling people. I've been living in a place with more people in since I dragged them in from another dimension, so of course they have no where to go. But they haven't taken up any room, since that science teacher Washu attached Pseodo space in the very back of the guest room at each wall so there are different rooms." Chakira laughed.  
  
"Pseodo?" Bulma asked, craning her head around. "Maybe I should talk to that Science teacher. Two great geniuses should swap ideas!"  
  
"Sure but you should stay out of the battle, I'll get Washu to design a crash out shelter for all the people of Earth. With the use of Pseodo space she should be able to fit them somewhere inconspicuous and they'll be very safe."  
  
"You're going to evacuate all the people of earth?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure. At least then we don't have to worry about unleashing too much energy or be conscious about where we fight. The Earth may have to undergo some serious repairs when we defeat him, and if we defeat, but I'm hoping Washu will come up with something useful for that." Chakira said. "Hunter is very dangerous even to us, a human wouldn't stand even his excess energy. So they need somewhere safe to go. If the planet is destroyed then maybe we can relocate them without much trouble."  
  
"I never would have guessed that you'd have even all that planned so early." Videl said. "But I guess its good you thought about it. I bet even my father could join us."  
  
Chakira bit her lip to stop her laughing, her brow twitching with the effort. "No…it's been hard to get a balanced team…I think we should stick to it and not add anybody else."  
  
"Okay…I guess you're the expert on that. You know more about Hunter than we do." Videl said.  
  
"A very good point. You haven't told us what to expect from him." Gohan said.  
  
"If I knew what to expect from him I'd be sure about the fight. But I don't know what to expect, only what I saw from a distance away when my parents fought him." Chakira sighed. "But are you guys coming or not? Everyone can come, even those not involved in this fight, if you want details. We're going to get a visual device to show you what's happening."  
  
  
  
Back in the Mayanami house (Chakira and the rest of her family. Their apparent surname is Mayanami, if you're smart, take off the 'm' and see how I made the name. Evangelion's Rei wouldn't spring to mind would it?) Ramiro was talking to Ryoko; they were sitting in the same chamber he'd been talking to Chakira in.  
  
"It must be really awkward for you, fighting beside Tenchi and Ayeka." Ramiro continued from where he'd left off.  
  
"I always think to myself I could run away, hide and never face Tenchi again, and that he wouldn't bother looking for me. After all those times…the time he came to rescue me from Kagato an old master of mine, or when I was captured by Dr. Clay…I was so foolish to believe that he came just to rescue me because I meant something more to him…he only did it out of duty." Ryoko said.  
  
"I…" Ramiro was a little awkward about what he was about to say, because it hurt him to even mention it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wondered if you were happy as this new person you told me you've become." Ramiro lied.  
  
"I don't know. At least I'm with somebody I know won't turn away from. Washu…we hadn't really been in good terms together, ever since I found out that she was my mother and she created me and not Kagato…I'd been too stubborn to believe that I hadn't always been alone. I guess being alone was what hardened me, and I always think that maybe if I didn't have such a hard attitude then maybe…maybe I wouldn't have so less friends. I mean Sasami is my friend, and Ryo-ohki and I are okay, we aren't really as close as we should be…and Mihoshi tries, you can tell she does but I've not had a really good friend like everybody else I see around me." Ryoko let a tear slip down her cheek. "I get the feeling I'm destined to be on my own."  
  
"I don't believe in destiny or fate, because I'm in control of my life, and not some unearthly force. Nobody by rights should control you, nothing. Don't let Tenchi control you and change you, if you were as wild and mischievous don't let him change that, please don't. I….I almost made that mistake."  
  
----------------------------------------FLASH-------------------  
  
"I'm sorry…I can't love you. I…I never loved you to begin with, we were just friends, and I thought it was just some weird fun thing before…but…no. I don't love you……………"  
  
----------------------------FINISH FLASH----------------------------  
  
"Ramiro, are you okay?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"What? Oh…..sorry, I was just….thinking." Ramiro said, snapping from the past.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Ryoko asked, leaning back and then hovering in the air.  
  
"Nothing really." Ramiro replied slowly and awkwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Goku whooped. "Lets go!"  
  
"Oh Goku…" Krillin said.  
  
"He never changes does he?" Bulma muttered. "He hasn't changed since he was a little kid."  
  
"I guess at least one of us can smile when going into a battle." Krillin said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Even though Chakira smiles I can sense her worry, she's much more worried than she's showing." Android 18 said, tossing her head to get her hair out of her face.  
  
"I can sense she is worried…but I didn't think she was that worried. She seems almost like Goku, calm as he usually is…" Krillin said.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say those two are related." Bulma muttered to them.  
  
"She is, as she is related to me, she is a saiyan and so she is related as she is with Gohan, Goten and my son. Her and the rest of her family are all saiyans." Vageta cut in.  
  
"I hate to break up this charming moment, but we really don't have time. Carry on the conversation as we get down to my place. It'll be quicker if we warp there." Chakira said. "All we have to do is hold hands to from a ring. I can take it over from there."  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Roshi said.  
  
The rest all joined hands, the gang consisted of Vageta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Chi Chi, Videl, Krillin and Android 18. Picolo was absent from the Kame house, obviously up with Dende and Mr Popo.  
  
"So I take it your teleportation thing can also take other people." Android 18 stated flatly.  
  
"Sure. That's how I'll get people to the evacuation space. I'll teleport thousands as long as they're all touching. My brother can help, he can do the same." Chakira said.  
  
Then without so much as a blink of light they were all gone, Chakira warping them back to the house, landing outside it and they walked in.  
  
WHAT IS THIS MYSTERIOUS DITCHING RAMIRO HAD IN HIS PAST AND WHEN IS IKITSU GOING TO APPEAR? IS RYOKO EVER GOING TO SNAP OUT OF HER CHANGE AND WILL SHE COME OUT OF HEART BREAK? WHY WON'T CHAKIRA STILL TELL THE OTHERS WHY THEY CAN'T TRAIN?  
  
WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE: 'Strangers'  
  
LUNAR: Okay, Android 18 got a say in it, okay so it was only a few more lines, but with all these characters its confusing for a reader to follow in text, its much easier on film because you have the scene playing for you, you don't have to imagine anything, the music makes the tension….and you never lose sight of all the characters unless the camera focuses on a certain group….you know the whole dramatic thing they do…but writing is somewhat different cos the reader is the scene player and the writer in a way is the camera…………oh I'll shut up about that.  
  
MADELLA: good. I thought you'd never stop.  
  
LUNAR: Hey guys, this isn't one of my copy written characters, it's a buddy of mine. Don't ask why her nickname is Madella, probably that play thin we put on in year seven…and she was Princess madella……  
  
MADELLA: Shut up about that or I'll kill you.  
  
LUNAR: It wouldn't surprise me if Madella inspired lady of silver blade to create Ikitsu Sama.  
  
MADELLA: Look, what's the point of you telling the reader the obvious! Leave them alone! All you have to do is say to them 'Ikitsu Sama meets them next episode and Ramiro will spill his secret.'  
  
LUNAR (Scowling and clenching fists so tightly that they spark with static energy): Should I tell them now, then?  
  
MADELLA: Okay, so I forgot you were the host. Big deal, one little rock won't tip this boat over.  
  
LUNAR: Okay, guys, just for future reference, I might do it play style for the battle, but the actions will all be the same, just so I don't bore you with he said, she replied, she asked, he muttered. So it'll go like this.  
  
Chakira gets knocked out.  
  
Chakira: Ramiro help the others!  
  
Ramiro rushes over and fires a beam of energy. Ryoko is at his side with Ayeka and Asaka and Kamadaki giving a shield.  
  
Ayeka: Keep us protected while we fire!  
  
Asaka (Amazing I worked out he was the blue one!) and Kamadaki: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Asaka and Kamadaki hold up their shielding While the others held Chakira with her assault while she's down…….  
  
LUNAR: You get the idea? I think it'll be more straight forward and you'll know who's talking without the monotonous duty of arranging he said, she said ect. Okay? 


	7. chapter 7

1.1 PART SEVEN: 'Strangers'  
  
Ramiro Looked up at Ryoko and then changed his mind about telling her.  
  
"Look, I could give you a tour of the city, we could go out somewhere. I guess you need it shake your mind from your troubles." He said, changing the subject.  
  
"You mean it? You'll take me out, just like that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Sure. The house is getting kinda crowded and Chakira suggested I go out for a while…so I guess I could take you out? Is there anywhere you've never been that I could take you to?" Ramiro replied, smiling to clear his memory.  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" Ryoko grabbed Ramiro and pulled him straight through the house and they were flying off.  
  
"Where's our destination then? Anywhere at all." Ramiro said.  
  
"What about one of those park things? You know, a skating disco. Can you skate?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I can use my flying ability to cheat, so yeah, I can do it without making a prick of myself." He replied.  
  
"Where's the nearest one?"  
  
"In the city where the high school is. Shall we go?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Ryoko allowed herself to flip back to her usual wild self as the two raced into the city and landed near a deserted alley.  
  
  
  
Chakira walked into the house, sensing her brother's Ki had left the house with Ryoko's, so she smiled and shook her head and let the fact pass.  
  
The scouts met them in the living room with the Masaki house, and even Washu came out of her lab, and she sat with her legs crossed, hovering on her cushion and her holocomputer was in her hands. She lifted her hands from the key pad she'd been typing on and she slid off her seat, snapped her fingers and it disappeared. The scouts were all sitting on another couch in the huge living room and they looked up, Tenchi and Ayeka were curled up on the sofa together and Sasami and Chellena were still playing in the pool Washu had made. Vageta didn't look very impressed by the crowd he looked at Washu.  
  
"That pink haired little girl is on the team as well? I might have understood the shrimpy boy over there, he had an odd hidden Ki, but this little brat?" Vageta said stubbornly.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't recall asking you to insult me." Washu said.  
  
"Vageta, this is Washu, she is a lot older than you and she just happens to be the scientific genius in the universe. She's 20, 000 years old or older, and her power is pretty good, maybe not to your scale but she can devise shields for you against Hunter and she can be very nimble. She can make copies of herself and even Hunter won't be able to tell the difference. The girls over there, those are the sailor scouts. They have the power of the planets and when transformed they can be powerful as a team, especially when Serena, AKA sailor moon becomes the Moon Princess."  
  
Chakira introduced people one by one and then looked at Washu.  
  
"Little Washu-"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I just did, now as I was saying, do you know exactly where Ryoko went? Is she close by?"  
  
Washu smiled. "She's in the city where the High School is. That's what my mind link tells me."  
  
"Thank you Washu."  
  
"Any time, Chakira."  
  
The Ikitsu came into the room and Chakira turned, and scowled slightly.  
  
"I am sorry if I startle you, but I am here on business." Ikitsu said.  
  
"Your Ki is very familiar." Chakira said.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Ikitsu replied bowing her head. "But the familiarity will be needed. I am here to bring you one other member to the team and another should you request it. But I am here for another specific reason, young Saiyan."  
  
"And what reason is that?" Chakira asked, keeping her Ki ready.  
  
"Don't be so wary of me. I am here to train you in my ways, you will be better fighting Hunter that way. If you knew his true name you wouldn't be so unsure. He doesn't just destroy races, that's what he's doing, but he's not just destroying them. He's collecting their Ki to build a weapon, and that weapon will be turned against my people. He is somebody I have been tracking and he is very old. I may remind you of two people. Perhaps you should tell me." Ikitsu said, her dark features remaining calm and composed.  
  
"Nobayama and Hunter." Chakira said.  
  
"And it one of your abilities you have developed to recognise a person by the signature in their Ki much like you would tell a person by matching their unique finger print."  
  
"So what's the connection?" Chakira asked, still keeping her Ki at the ready.  
  
"They key is that Nobayama is related to me, and Hunter is like me. You see, I am a special warrior, from another world. I have been trained and I can be very powerful. I have specific details about Hunter." Ikitsu replied.  
  
  
  
AT THE SKATING DISCO:  
  
"You skate pretty well without your power." Ryoko said, speeding in beside Ramiro.  
  
"So do you." Ramiro said.  
  
"But I'm using mine, you're not."  
  
"Maybe it's all my training, we were made to do some pretty weird stuff with balance before he even attempted to let us try flight. Can you dance with the skates on, this is a great song, maybe we should try doing something fun besides going rough in circles."  
  
"Sure, sounds great! Lets go."  
  
The two joined up and then began dancing a twisting around the floor, when other saw them they cheered and joined in. There were some kids from the high school there too, mostly girls. They had just grabbed some boy they might not have known and dragged them onto the dance floor and the boys weren't brave enough to refuse them. Those who knew him said hello as they passed. When the song finished and Ryoko and Ramiro stopped, everyone began to cheer for them to go again, so the DJ put a more bouncing song on with a beat that the two and everyone else could really go for. The two kept on going, neither worn out. Others left the floor because they couldn't carry on leaving only Ramiro and Ryoko there. They had a spot light following them. Ryoko hadn't had so much fun since….since she couldn't remember. When the two finally left the floor they went to a café to get some food. The sat down and Ryoko still had her gleam of wildness on her, so she wasn't feeling so depressed now and she wasn't resorting to that ill fitting sensible pose she'd had for some time. As they ate, they talked.  
  
"That was fun. At least maybe this battle isn't going to be bad after all. Even if I die I know I've found a real good friend and I've had the time of my life." Ryoko said with a broad grin.  
  
"Hopefully you won't, but, I'm worried when I get out into the battle field, I always have been. Despite the fact that I'm a saiyan and I'm supposed to love fighting…maybe because the planet my parents were on changed them, maybe my desire to fight got watered down." Ramiro then explained what happened with his parents, where they were born, what a saiyan was, about the planet, how Freiza destroyed it and the other details Chakira had given the others after they'd come away from the tournament.  
  
"Wow…" Ryoko mused. "Tough life." Ryoko explained what had happened to her, how she's been a slave for Kagato and attacked Jurai and then been sealed by Yosho and all the other events that came after that.  
  
"It seems we've both had a tough life." Ramiro commented at the end.  
  
"Shall we go?" Ryoko said, seeing they both finished.  
  
"Sure. Come on, maybe I could take you somewhere else."  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk? There must be a park somewhere, or even just a walk around the city."  
  
The two took off and Ryoko and Ramiro flew off to find a park, it was easier in the dark because not many people were around and it was easier to hide from them to avoid being seen. They found a park, right at the end of the city and the two landed.  
  
"It looks like the place is deserted." Ramiro said. "We could fly or do whatever here."  
  
"Won't Chakira be worried about you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"She can sense when my Ki leaves and she knew I was going out anyway. I hear you have a mind link with Washu so she could also say you went with me." Ramiro said.  
  
"Ramiro…in the room before we left you were going to say something and you didn't. What was, if I can ask that?"  
  
"What? I did. I asked if you liked the person you'd become"  
  
"It wasn't what you were going to say. I sensed it wasn't."  
  
"Well….I….I." Ramiro didn't back away, and he didn't look away. He looked Ryoko in the eye.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it, fine." Ryoko said.  
  
"No, we're friends. It's not that I don't trust you, Ryoko, it never was. It's just that…" Ramiro didn't finish.  
  
"You really mean that? We're really friends? Oh thank you Ramiro!" Ryoko threw her arms around him and squeezed him, his saiyan strength stopped him from choking.  
  
"Of course I do." Ramiro said, and looked up at the sky; almost glad he changed the subject.  
  
"Shall we look around? I'll bet there are all sorts of things we can do? There's like a wood just over that way, we passed it on the way here." Ryoko said and the two flew off to the woods. They chased each other and raced there and when they landed all the creatures stopped speaking and calling. Ryoko leapt up into a tree and Ramiro joined her. The two jumped from tree to tree, and even when it started to pour down with rain they didn't even stop, they carried on, and they chased each other for fun along the ground until they came to a huge rock formation they found from the tree tops. When they jumped down it opened out into a cave.  
  
"It looks a little like the cave I was trapped in." Ryoko said. "C'mon, let's go check it out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two flew into the cave and Ramiro used a Ki ball to light their way. The searched all the tight places and found all kinds of strange things. Ryoko used some of her power and made a piece of rock move and formed it into a moving robot.  
  
"Neat trick." Ramiro said. "Watch this."  
  
He formed a waterfall of light, which swirled around them and made pictures that moved around like a film reel.  
  
"That is amazing!" Ryoko said. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"My trainer Nobayama taught me it as a way to control my Ki." Ramiro said.  
  
When the two walked out Ryoko jumped up to a tree and sat up on a branch. Ramiro hesitated before joining.  
  
"Look, Ryoko…" he started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to say…that…you're not the only one who'd been hurt by the one they love."  
  
"Ramiro….what happened."  
  
"We'd known each other since we were ten years old, I was still being trained, we'd grown up to be real good friends too…………….."  
  
-------------------------FLASH--------------------------  
  
Ramiro, as a sixteen year old, was running by the side of a girl with green hair and blue gleaming eyes. She was giggling and Ramiro laughed with her.  
  
"Come on Ramiro!" Suzumay cried with another giggle.  
  
"You want to go faster?" Ramiro asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two sped up and then they reached the tree. She was out of breath but Ramiro wasn't even in a sweat.  
  
She was panting to try and get her breath back and laughing with joy at the same time.  
  
"Do you think he'll find us here? I can't believe we did it and got away with it! We could get into so much trouble!" Suzumay laughed.  
  
"He won't miss this sword for too long. We can sneak it back." Ramiro said drawing the jewel encrusted huge sword. The jewels glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"Why don't you show me your moves?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ramiro used the sword and went through various drills before stopping, and Suzumay clapped her applause. Without word, he drew the sword back into the scabbard. Then he stood over by Suzumay. No signal was given, but the two join together in a kiss and held each other tightly. Even when it started to rain the two remained in each others embrace, melting into one thing….  
  
….Ramiro opened the envelope, and the rain smudged some of the ink as it pelted onto the paper. He opened the note left by Suzumay.  
  
' I am very sorry things had to be this way, but…I'm leaving to get married to Seross. I hope you won't do anything out of control, I love him. About us, well, I'm sorry…I can't love you. I never loved you to begin with, we were just friends, and I thought it was just some weird fun thing before…but…no. I don't love you. I am again very sorry things turned out this way, but its not only dangerous for me to be with you, and I love Seross. We were good friends but…we ruined things for being together. I'm sorry Ramiro. We're probably better off without each other, we got into so much trouble and maybe we'd be best to grow up and face facts. We can't be with each other, you and I wouldn't work out. I never loved you, it wasn't anything you did, I just didn't ever love you. '……………….  
  
------------------------- END OF FLASH--------------------------  
  
Ryoko looked at Ramiro with a new kind of respect.  
  
"Oh Ramiro…I never should've asked."  
  
Ramiro was silent, and from a pocket inside his armour he pulled out a big brown envelope folded in half, he pulled out a little yellow envelope and a letter was also pulled out, the writing smudged with drops of water…  
  
"It's the note she gave you." Ryoko said.  
  
Ramiro nodded.  
  
"And she still got married?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes. Her husband tricked me into coming into the wedding, saying that I could talk with her one last time, all I wanted to do was say I goodbye one last time, and when I got there he tried to provoke me into a fight, but when I refused he punched me. It didn't hurt, didn't even bruise me. Chakira saw what he was doing and had followed me and stopped him setting a group of men on me. But in the end Suzumay called me a monster and said I provoked her husband into a fight and claimed I'd come to ruin the wedding. She said she never wanted to see me again." Ramiro replied.  
  
"She was such a-"  
  
"It happened a while ago, lets just forget about it."  
  
  
  
OKAY, SO IKITSU HAS SPOKEN TO CHAKIRA, BUT WHAT IS THE CONNECTION BETWEEN IKITSU AND NOBAYAMA AND HUNTER, AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW HUNTER'S REAL NAME?  
  
RAMIRO HAD ALSO SPILLED WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME?  
  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE: 'Ghosts of the past.' 


	8. chapter 8

1.1.1 Part Eight- Ghosts of the past  
  
Chakira's eyes narrowed, and at that moment her trainer Nobayama walked in and almost had a heart attack. As he walked over to them he almost fell over a chair.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Nobayama stuttered.  
  
"Hold it!" Chakira said before Ikitsu could speak. "You were expecting her? Why do I not get told anything in this place?"  
  
"She's quite an impressive student, Nobayama. Will you mind standing down and letting me work her up to a new level?" Ikitsu asked.  
  
"Y-yes. Of…of course." Nobayama said. "Please, sit down, you must have travelled a long way."  
  
"Please…could we just press the pause button one moment? Who the hell is she? Is it just me or is your reaction a little out of place?" Chakira said, trying not to shout.  
  
"Haven't you told them yet, Nobayama?" Ikitsu asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. People, I'd like to announce that Ikitsu Sama is my mother." As Nobayama explained it Chakira almost fell over.  
  
"So that's the connection." Washu said.  
  
"Let me get this right…you are her trainer's mother…and you have another connection with Hunter. Is he another of your sons?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No. I am an Ishinka, I do not come from this dimension or reality, I come from my own dimension. This dimension has a gateway to any other world or reality. We can live for a very long time. Hunter is one of us, from our race. He betrayed us. He isn't destroying races, he is taking their energy using a specific attack and building it into a weapon to use against us." Ikitsu explained. "Which is the connection, since we all come from the same place, he uses the same power. I understand the trouble Chakira has, and why she cannot allow the rest of you to train, but…I have a way to get them to train and not cause trouble. Even if you cannot use like attacks against him, you need a defence system capable of standing his own attacks."  
  
"So what's his real name? You said you knew it?" Goku asked.  
  
"Kamadak. His name is Kamadak. We have been trying to catch him for some time, all he wants is power and control, he has turned against all he has been trained." Ikitsu replied.  
  
"And you also said that you had another warrior to bring to the battle field if requested, or something along those lines." Vageta said. "So tell me, who is it? The way you said it you seemed to be practically recommending them."  
  
"Her name is Eya-Kyosho. Don't be fooled be the fact that she's a demon. She's very powerful and would do best against attacks. I can see you're not too impressed, but is it simply because she is a woman. Maybe the fact that the amount of girls on the team outnumber the males on the team bothers you. Prince Vageta, in this fight it matters not about gender or age…only the will to save the place you live in. You might not think you care, Prince Vageta, but you do. Just like you cared when Freiza killed your people, your father and your planet. You have always cared but never shown it. But I don't really expect any less from somebody who has grown up like you have."  
  
"Did I just hear you say Demon?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So…she's like Ryoko?" Tenchi enquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"How exactly is she different?" Washu asked.  
  
"She's a powerful breed of Demon, and she comes from some other world, and she won't say which one. She is a Forest Demon. However, although Ryoko is allegedly a Demon, she is different from the race of Demons that Ryoko was made as. These demons may look like Ryoko, may be a humanoid, but they are very different. Eya-Kyosho's race of demon are monsters purely, with a lust for blood, they kill anybody. Innocent or deserving it makes no difference. They torture people by eating them alive, they're very vicious. Most people in her world can't even over come them. The only Demon Slayer known is one of their own, and a demon won't kill one of its own unless they do so in a fight between the challenging pack leader."  
  
"So what makes you so confident that this Demon can be trusted in our company? If they're such monsters how are you going to ensure that it won't attack us in the middle of battle?" Washu asked.  
  
"Well…Eya-Kyosho could still be a killer…but…she has a problem complying with other members of her pack…she lacks that killer instinct. As unusual as it may seem she is also part Sprite…which is unusual simply because Demons do NOT get along with them, they feud like cat and dog."  
  
"Would she mind fighting?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Would she mind if I took time to examine her if we get spare time?" Washu asked.  
  
"I don't know, you'd have to ask her."  
  
"So we'll have two demonesses in our company. Great." Tenchi muttered.  
  
"So if his guy is one of you…does that mean I can't arrest him?" Mihoshi said, still far behind with the plot. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"He will be taken into our custody, your cells couldn't hold his power and he is under the order of us, so it would be best if we do capture him alive to leave him with me. If you kill him, that's fine." Ikitsu answered.  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE WOODS…….  
  
Ryoko and Ramiro were making there way out o the woods, soaked but smiling.  
  
"So…did Chakira help you through?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Always. She stopped right in the middle of training just to help me. She's been like a mother to all of us…since our parents died she's been like a mother to the family. She won't give in on them, she's always there. I don't think I've ever seen her with time to herself. And Chellena…that girl probably wouldn't do so well without Chakira. Chakira doesn't take sword fighting as seriously as I do, but fighting she does. In a sword fight I'd beat her after time, in a martial arts fight she'd beat me." Ramiro said.  
  
  
  
"Tough job. I guess somebody had to do it, and Chakira was the poor person that got the honour." Ryoko sighed.  
  
"There's never a day that goes by when I haven't been scared. Chakira would unquestionably lay down her life if it meant saving the lives of everyone, even a person she didn't know. I hear Goku is like that." Ramiro said grimly.  
  
"So you're afraid that when Hunter comes she'll throw herself right into the beam." Ryoko concluded.  
  
The two came out of the woods and walked into town.  
  
"Well…look what the cat dragged in." Came a male voice. "You must be either pretty stupid or feeling lucky to show your face again around this part of town. I should've brought my three sons and two daughters with me."  
  
"Who is this creep?" Ryoko asked. "I'll level him for you."  
  
"Seross." Ramiro replied.  
  
In Ryoko's mind it snapped as the husband of the woman who had turned and betrayed Ramiro. That spark sent a message to Washu.  
  
****************************  
  
Washu turned to Chakira.  
  
"Errrr…..sorry to break this up, but is it okay for some guy named Seross to be teasing your brother?" Washu asked, and Chakira's expression changed automatically.  
  
"I'll be right back. You guys wait there, get to know each other…what ever. I've got some old debt to pay." Chakira said, vanishing.  
  
********************************  
  
Ryoko scowled at Seross who grinned at her, looking her up and down.  
  
"Nice new girlfriend you've got. We were beginning to think you'd turned frigid." Seross said.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend, and even if she was its none of your business." Ramiro replied, calmly.  
  
"Then we were right, you have turned frigid." Seross laughed.  
  
"For your information you little weasel, Ramiro is stronger and better than you'll ever be. He won in the World Martial Arts tournament and he'll always be better than you. Even I could beat you with no hands, so get lost, geek." Ryoko said, stepping forwards.  
  
"Have you gotten so bad you need a little girl to stand in for you?" Seross said. "Or are you still hiding behind your big sister?" Seross laughed.  
  
Ramiro was still calm. Ryoko still glared at Seross. She sensed Ramiro was rotting inside, he didn't like remembering. Ryoko, enraged, brought her fist forwards with great speed, and Seross' eyes widened and he went to step back, but he knew it was too late. Ryoko's fist stopped a hairs breadth from his face, and he first stared at her fist and then at her. Ryoko was smiling with glee, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Next time I won't stop, so why don't you turn around and walk the other way." Ryoko said.  
  
Then Chakira appeared beside them, and Seross grabbed Chakira, who momentarily wasn't sure what was going on. She felt a gun being pulled to her head.  
  
"Now…what would happen if I got rid of her? You wouldn't have a big sister to hide behind would you, little Ramiro." Seross chuckled, and Chakira rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you got more balls, Seross, but really, trusting a weapon, or are you still sore because I beat you at the Sword Championships?" Chakira grinned. "I really enjoyed making you look like a loser, I made it last, and I'll do it again."  
  
"Ramiro…you didn't tell me that jerk used a sword too. I could've challenged him to fight against me with a sword!" Ryoko said, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"So you've told Ryoko about me…but have you told her the whole story, she'd be sure you were a pathetic little fool if she knew the truth." Seross mocked.  
  
"Seross. I'll give you the count of three to get off me, just to be fair, or you'll be very VERY sorry." Chakira said slowly, but Seross just laughed.  
  
"Ooooooh. Scary. What's going to happen, will you gut me?" Seross asked.  
  
"1…"  
  
"She really means it, I'm soooooo scared."  
  
"2…"  
  
"I have a gun to your head, all it needs is a little pull of the trigger."  
  
"3…"  
  
Before he could say anything else Chakira's foot bucked into his groin and he was in so much pain his whole body went limp before he could pull the trigger, he fell crumpled at Chakira's feet.  
  
Ramiro looked across at Chakira, who was looking behind her. As a huge man burst out of the shadows her foot kicked him hard in the jaw, dislocating it. She moved her head as a gun went off and she felt the bullet whiz by her. Only one shot fired into her when she wasn't ready. Her hand clutched where she was hit and a heavy fist knocked her to the floor. Chakira wasn't badly hurt, it was only a bullet wound, but she couldn't risk changing into a super saiyan in uncontrolled conditions. As the foot went to hit her again somebody jammed a stun ray rod into her, which didn't work, it actually tickled. A fist hit the men off her, and Goku stood in front of her and helped her up.  
  
"Why don't you men go and save yourself punishment with the law?" Goku asked.  
  
"Law, you see a police officer around here?" One man laughed, and Mihoshi stepped in, her gun raised and dressed in her uniform, her badge showing.  
  
"Freeze all of you, put your hands on your heads and come out where I can see you, I have brought reinforcements." Mihoshi said, her voice level.  
  
Then came Ayeka, Washu, Sasami and the sailor scouts all in police uniform. They looked very cool, Chakira grinned.  
  
"You all have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have a right to an attorney." Mihoshi said.  
  
The men just looked at each other, and then to the others, and then, Tenchi, Android 18, Krillin, Videl, Bulma, Chi Chi and Ox King (Chi Chi's dad, the big fat guy with the braces.) in uniform. Darien moved in beside them also in uniform, Android 18,Videl, Chi Chi and Bulma had high velocity machine guns. The men blanched and then looked at each other exchanging glances.  
  
SO THE PAST HAS RETURNED FOR NBOT JUST RAMIRO BUT FOR THEIR RESPECTED TRAINER NOBAYAMA. I CAN JUST IMAGINE ALL THOSE PEOPLE IN A POLICE UNIFORM. IT PAINTS A WONDERFUL PICTURE, WASHU LOOKED GOOD IN THAT UNIFORM SHE HAD WHEN SHE WENT AFTER DR CLAY. I ALSO FOUND A USE FOR MIHOSHI.  
  
Lunar: Personally, if you ask me, just Chi Chi with a machine gun and ammunition strapped over her is enough for me…but everybody else…..*cringe*………I bet it scares the hell out of them. Well…except a blue s clues marathon and an invasion of drunk teletubbies in my house. If I had to face that I'd go to the cell games and throw myself into a beam of Cell.  
  
Stay tuned for our next episode: 'Under Ikitsu's order' 


	9. chapter 9

Part Nine – Under Ikitsu's order.  
  
"Wow! You guys looked great in police uniform." Chakira said once they were home.  
  
"It was thanks to my moon disguise activation. I never knew it would work on a group…but it did." Serena said. "That little moon pen does the trick."  
  
"It sure does." Ami agreed.  
  
"Shouldn't you get those bullets out? Don't they hurt?" Lita asked.  
  
"Not really. They just caught me off guard, I'm sure they'll have a nice night in the slammer." Chakira said, grinning.  
  
"Where did Ramiro and Ryoko go?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"They've just gone to tell that little hussy Suzumay the good new….I mean…bad news about her husband. Maybe if she can scrape some money out she can afford to bail him out." Chakira explained.  
  
"It seems that there is a story between Seross and Suzumay." Rei mused.  
  
"Yep, one heck of a story, you wouldn't believe it. I won't say anything, he's lived long enough with it as it is." Chakira said.  
  
Most of the others left to change leaving only Chakira and Goku for a moment. Goku sat down and looked at Chakira, who was sewing up her minor wound and throwing the bullet on the tray away.  
  
"You were there without question for your brother." He said.  
  
"I always have been. We're all a family, I'm a lot like you, I didn't know what I was and then it all crashed down on me, all at once. I'm grateful for the family I have, and grateful for what I know." Chakira replied with a smile.  
  
"If you're doing this because you think it's all your fault your parents died you don't have to. None of it was your fault." Goku assured her.  
  
"But I'm not like that. I don't care who's fault it was, as far as I'm concerned in things like this there is no 'his fault, her fault, their fault.' It was Hunter who killed them, the man Kamadak. I'm simply avenging my parents, I never really wanted to fight as much as I have. I love training people, helping them learn, so I've taught my little sister and the two twin boys, however, those boys aren't…aren't exactly…"  
  
"Exactly…what?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Chakira took him to the lowest floor of the house, five floors down and it was very cold. They walked into a steel room and Goku saw what she was saying. In a tank, a cardiograph showed the bleak signs of two twin boys who were barely alive, a lot of their body was machinery to make up for lost limbs, pretty much like what had happened to Freiza after Namek had exploded and he'd been left in space until he was found. Chakira's eyes became dim and sad.  
  
"They tried to stop Hunter but they couldn't control their energy. They had so much power, they self destructed, they threw back Hunter. We…we managed to retrieve them…but we could hardly keep them alive. So we kept them like this, in hope we can bring them back. So for six years they've been like this, they can hear roughly what we say, but they find it hard to respond." Chakira looked back at Goku. "I know we're all a family of bizarre saiyans, we are saiyans, but we're slightly twisted. We still won't turn down a fight, but…there are things we can't do, like transform under the moon…we can't lose our tails…our parents could…their tails were cut. The planet obscured us, and since then it's been carried onto the rest of the family."  
  
Goku smiled and put an arm around her to assure her.  
  
"You've helped us a lot, you care so much even about people you don't know. You're trying very hard, you've been a great friend, before we get on that battle field I want you to know that I'm grateful, I'm sure we all are." Goku said.  
  
"I'll do anything to make sure we all have a future." Chakira promised.  
  
"Don't get to carried away. We're all making an effort, don't exhaust yourself. We're all here for you."  
  
"Goku…I'm the reason you can't train the way you usually do. I know I can trust you with a secret. I'm not the first person to entrust you with a secret." And then Chakira told him her secret, and why she couldn't let them train except through Ikitsu.  
  
Ryoko and Ramiro returned and were filled in. The whole crowd was trained.  
  
"What we are going to learn, as foolish as you may think it, is Battle Magic." Ikitsu informed them, and so started their new training regime. It was almost like learning to control their Ki only harder, and Ikitsu pushed them onward. Even Washu was willing to take part in the training. Sasami joined in for fun and Mihoshi…was absolutely hopeless, but Ikitsu had plenty of patience and took everything with cool calmness, her voice never lost its composed tone of reassurance, and Mihoshi slowly got the basics controlled while everyone was miles ahead of her, and Ikitsu advised her not to be discouraged. Nobody had really placed that much faith in Mihoshi as Ikitsu did, and because of that even her skills as a galaxy police officer were greatly improving, Ikitsu saw that opportunity and taught her how to use some bizarre weapon, that was like a sceptre, much the size if sailor moons, but it was just a simply sceptre of green crystal. It fired beams and other attacks. The sailor scouts were learning new attacks that were still based on their planets. The Z fighters were learning powerful beam attacks and sheildings, real dome shields. Ikitsu was a very effective teacher, and taught Washu many things she could do, and explained the scientific ins and outs of each attack so she could understand and improve it better.  
  
Nobayama stood there the whole time, like a statue in their presence, moving only to return the nods Ikitsu passed to him. None of them had yet requested Eya-Kyosho, and Chakira was thinking about it. Goku felt a little sorry for Chakira now he knew her secret, and she tried so hard. She was a true warrior. After a hard days work, the gang were shown Chellena's transformation to what they called a 'silver saiyan.' They stood outside while Vageta was inside facing the small child. He huffed, wondering why he had to waste his time. Then Chellena transformed, her level boosting up, she was generating heaps of power, but even then Vageta sneered at it. Then he made his move, and as promised, Chellena's speed was exceptional, even Vageta couldn't sense her Ki, she was moving so fast it was all around the room she didn't attack. She appeared behind him and he turned. He sent a fury of punches and she simply moved, they charged around the room, Vageta storming, determined to catch her out. Even the others couldn't find her, each one having the same problem as Vageta.  
  
"Keep still you little runt!" Vageta cried.  
  
Answering his request she stopped and Vageta made a move too wide, and he missed her, Chellena only laughed with her musical giggle.  
  
"Laugh at me will you, I'll show you!" Vageta exploded, bringing his top level into action and he chased her all around the room, each time she dodged easily. She wasn't even in a sweat, but she hadn't made a move to hit back, not even a beam. Chellena knew better. In the end the battle was called to a stop, and Vageta stormed out without word, pushing past everyone. Chellena bowed at everyone, and the clapped.  
  
"That was incredible!" Gohan whooped.  
  
"I've never seen speed like that, she was so fats it fooled even me that her Ki was all over the room." Krillin agreed.  
  
"I'll bet she would've whipped Cell and Freiza together by wearing them out had she been there for that fight." Bulma said.  
  
"And the Red Ribbon army…that would've been just as easy for somebody with that speed." Goku agreed.  
  
"Perhaps I could have use…would you mind if I studied her speed? Maybe if I can take samples of that energy we might have something going here." Washu asked.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her." Chakira replied.  
  
"I've never seen a child that fast." Android 18 muttered. "There's an imbalance with her power.  
  
"Very true." Ramiro said. "She's got all the speed, but to get that speed her power joined with it, so she couldn't pack much of a punch, she has enough power to knock out a gang off humans….sure…but anything else she wouldn't stand a chance using her fists or Ki beams."  
  
"And she's okay with that?" Sasami asked. "Doesn't she feel like an odd ball?"  
  
"No. She honestly doesn't like to fight, so her speed is alright for her." Ramiro replied.  
  
"Do you guys have a bath tub here?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think we need to get washed after that." Serena added.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable about this, I need a good soak to help me relax after all this hard work." Rei agreed.  
  
"Dito." Lita replied. (It means the same, go to the bottom if you want a better explanation.)  
  
"And it's good for the mind. I've been bending mine all day." Ami said.  
  
Chakira showed the others to the baths, it was a huge block with a large bath in each of the many rooms, and a shower across the other side of the room. The full facilities were there, towels, bath salts…the full ticket. The bathroom also had a steam room and the bath had a button to become a Jacuzzi. Serena dived in frantically, desperate to try it out. Chakira left them and went back to the training rooms to get Chellena.  
  
SEVEN MONTHS LATER…….  
  
The group had all been training, getting time off school to work for this, but Washu had a device which taught them in their sleep, and Serena wondered if she could have one to take home. Serena was actually learning something.  
  
Chi Chi had been put at rest with that and visited every day, even spending the weekend. Washu had made even more room using Pseodo space. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi had gone home on occasions, and had even been on a family outing at a circus. Under Ikitsu's order they were doing well and it wasn't affecting Chakira's secret. At the weekend the whole group assembled for the battle, and they sat down relaxing and talking. Vageta had eventually cooled down and his temper was gone. Vageta sat cold and dismissive on the chair, while Bulma spoke to him, she was the only one who got answered by him, but he eventually walked off in a huff. He walked all the way to the training room, and stood just outside the door. He had gotten to know the layout of Chakira's huge house. From the outside it looked small, maybe a little bigger than Goku's house, but its full size ran under ground.  
  
"Why can't you just admit it?" Ikitsu asked, and Vageta turned to see her idly leaning against the wall. She could've been a saiyan, with her dark hair and dark eyes, but she wasn't as muscular as Chakira, she was skinny and tall, but didn't have the build of a saiyan. Even still she seemed powerful enough to be in Vageta's company.  
  
"Admit what?" Vageta snapped.  
  
"You care so much about Bulma, yet you don't know how to express it. It won't make you any less of a warrior, look at Kakerot. He's what you might call soft. He's never afraid to tell his family he loves them…never." Ikitsu replied.  
  
"I'm a warrior-"  
  
"You're a person. Not a human, but a person none the less. She loves you, and should you die in this battle, or should she die, you may wish that you had told her wouldn't you? I know you may find it hard but really no challenge. One of the most powerful weapons that us Ishinka regard is our feelings towards others. If you love her but you are too embarrassed to say so why don't you take her out alone somewhere? Wouldn't that be better?" Ikitsu said, and the look in her eyes stopped Vageta from being stubborn a retaliating and she made him see sense. He walked off and luckily found Bulma alone. It seemed almost too convenient. The two went off alone and Nobayama appeared beside Ikitsu, and they shook hands.  
  
"Mission successful." Nobayama said.  
  
"You did well, to get Bulma out alone, Nobayama, my son. Now let us go and monitor Kamadak to see if he's coming." And Mother and son walked away.  
  
It was two days later that the alarm was raised back up. Ikitsu ran into the room.  
  
"Everyone, the time has come." She said. "Kamadak, the one you know better as Hunter is here."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
HUNTER HAS FINALLY COME DOWN! WILL THEY BE READY? IS HE REALLY THERE OR IS THIS A DRILL? THE BATTLE WILL BE FEIRCE, THEY WILL AHEV TO SAY ABGOODBYE TO THEIR LOVED ONES UNTIL THEY RETURN AND GO AND FIGHT HUNTER. WHAT ABOUT THE EXTRA PLAYER, THE DEMON EYA-KYOSHO? IS SHE COMING OR NOT? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE: ' The beginning of the end'  
  
  
  
Meanings:  
  
'Dito' for those who don't know, its that saying that Lita says a few times. It means the same as before or the same as. For the pokenuts of the ones who know a little, you will remember the pokemon Ditto, the shape shifter that would change to any pokemon and have its attacks.  
  
Sorry about the English lesson, but you use dito's more than you think in life.  
  
Example:  
  
1987 birth of John  
  
" " Mary  
  
" " Leanne  
  
Or how about this  
  
Time of departure 11:00  
  
" " 8: 30  
  
Do you get it now, you often use it on videos (Like when you use those recordable videos and write n the video cover what is on it. Another big example is:  
  
Back to the future  
  
" " 2  
  
" " 3  
  
I'm sure that's what you call them. I'm not sure if it's spelt right, but that's how it sounds, the way it's written.  
  
If you say it, its like a weird way of saying, me too. So if Mina said, "I'm hungry" Lita might say "Dito" and mean 'me too' or 'same here.' If you still don't understand go and see your English teacher! I am NOT an English teacher, the fact that I'm in top set makes no difference! 


	10. chapter 10

Part Ten- The beginning of the end.  
  
Chakira jerked around abruptly.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"We picked up an energy blip, which turned back in on itself. He must have transported here. I also sense he has a ship with him." Ikitsu explained.  
  
"Then we'll suit up and get ready, we have to meet him." Chakira said.  
  
"Finally…something to get me some exercise." Vageta mumbled.  
  
"You be careful, okay Vageta?" Bulma said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make Kamadak wish he'd never been born, and show him just what we Saiyans can do. I will show him ho dangerous it is to under estimate me." Vageta replied.  
  
"Are we ready, scouts?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes." All the scouts said as one.  
  
"This is it, guys, no turning back." Ramiro said.  
  
The scouts transformed, Mihoshi got her cube to work and get her into uniform, the Masaki gang were all in their battle suits and the Z fighters were preparing themselves. All of them shot out as a single group, each one of them had been taught to fly and they held down their Ki so that to somebody sensing them they weren't there. Hunter would have to see them first.  
  
"Ramiro, go activate the shelter, you know what button to press." Chakira said, and Ramiro did as he was asked. The gang landed with a slight explosion in the middle of the city. Everyone turned to look at the group, some backed off, or pointed, some thought it was some kind of display. Then, one by one they all disappeared.  
  
"They're all in the shelter. Ramiro will explain. Now, Ikitsu, where abouts is this energy reversal where he warped through?" Chakira asked.  
  
"I do not know this place very well, but I can take you to the place. I cannot give you a specific name of a place." Ikitsu replied.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Vageta snarled.  
  
"I'm very anxious to meet this man." Goku agreed with a more composed manner.  
  
"I can sense an energy level some where in the distance, to get a more exact reading we'll need to follow it." Rei said, and everyone nodded.  
  
Luna sat on Serena's shoulder and Artemis on Mina's shoulder.  
  
The others without word or signal followed it, and it led them ironically to the same place the Cell Games were once held at, the expanse of dirt had seemed to recover from the battle that had taken place and would now witness another battle. They landed looking around them hoping to catch Hunter before he caught them.  
  
"I'm picking up something." Goku said.  
  
"Me too, Dad." Gohan said.  
  
They all looked around them, trying to pick up some kind of Ki trail.  
  
"Doesn't it seem ironic that we're back here again fighting?" Krillin said.  
  
"Only now we could be up against something stronger than Cell and Buu put together." Android 18 said.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't absorb things. It was bad enough what we went through before." Picolo said.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet the whole time, Picolo." Goku said.  
  
"I've simply been clearing my mind, Goku. When I fight I need to channel everything into one single thing, and for now it's fighting, then it was training."  
  
Another short silence fell, where the wind only dared to make a sound.  
  
"So this is it." Mina said.  
  
"We've waited for this time to come." Darien said, transformed as Prince Darien. Serena linked her arm in his seeking comfort. She wasn't Princess Serena yet, but she would be soon, she couldn't waste energy yet.  
  
"Where is this guy?" Videl asked, feeling impatient. "What is he waiting for?"  
  
"He is here." Ikitsu said, her tone could have easily frightened a human, but not the warriors assembled.  
  
Again they waited, even though it had been five minutes, every second seemed to take hours to pass.  
  
"I don't like this." Krillin said. "If he is here, Videl has a point, what is he waiting for?"  
  
"Unless this is all a trap." Android 18 said.  
  
"A wouldn't expect any less from Kamadak." Ikitsu said. "Keep that in mind, I used to train him as a boy, when he turned against us I was told not to go, but in a way I betrayed my own people just to find him so they would be safe. I have not yet gone home, I will only return with either Kamadak or news and proof that he is dead. Ishinka die a little differently than you would expect, there is a way of proving us dead."  
  
"Hold it!" Ryoko said.  
  
"I felt it too." Chakira said.  
  
"A blip of energy." Goku agreed.  
  
Everybody aloud agreed they had felt it, so they spread out a little more to gain ground. Chakira seemed to have gone slightly pale, and Goku turned with an expression that said 'what's wrong?'.  
  
"This is how it happened when my parents got killed, he hid out and then…he attacked without signal, that was mostly what accounted for their death. Let's all be prepared." Chakira explained and everyone doubled their guard. Then, as it started up as a tiny breeze against them it picked up speed and force until the gang could hardly stand, they did all they could against it.  
  
"What's causing this hurricane?" Krillin cried.  
  
"It's not wind!" Chakira cried as an answer.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Vageta yelled.  
  
"It's energy!" Chakira answered over the howl of the wind-energy.  
  
"Energy?" Goku asked. "I've never seen it do that!"  
  
"But she's right none-the-less." Ikitsu said. "It is energy."  
  
Serena was not crying like a baby as some of them expected, Serena was determined not to klutz out. Mihoshi was trembling; she was clinging onto Goku's leg because if she let go she would go flying back to where the wind took her. Her screams weren't heard because of the din, but Goku thought Mihoshi was a little like Bulma.  
  
Goku exploded and turned super saiyan, as did the other saiyans. Ikitsu grabbed Mihoshi and held her upright, bringing her under her shield, which stopped the force of the wind but kept no sound or cold out that the breeze caused. Ikitsu then extended her shield. She had not had the time to teach them that trick, and she wondered if they would have been able to do a move as complex as that, all she had done is given them the shielding one level under the one she was currently using.  
  
"Can he hit us while we're under this?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ikitsu said. "My guess is no, he can't use this, as soon as he fires, this will leave, but he isn't using this to attack, he's using it to disorientate us. Keep your guard up, concentrate. Don't look for him, close your eyes, sense him. If you look for him with this energy up, you'll do exactly what he wants you to, even if you can't, concentrate solely on sensing him."  
  
Each one of them closed their eyes, and within the space of six second every one of them found a signal of his energy, even if some of them may have only picked up a weak signal, they all felt one in some way.  
  
"When is Ramiro going to get here?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"It depends on how confused or annoyed those people are. He has to explain it to them." Chakira said.  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi held onto each other and for a moment kissed as if to do so for the last time.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, we fight side by side. Please don't leave me." Ayeka said.  
  
"I wouldn't leave you if I could." Tenchi assured her.  
  
Even though Ryoko heard this she wasn't hurt, it seemed that in this battle she had placed a coat of iron over her heart and feelings. She expected to feel like throwing herself into a beam that Kamadak made, but all she wanted was to fight him for a future. But she wasn't sure what future she had with Tenchi choosing Ayeka…Ryoko felt no pain in his name, it could have been called feeling numb, but she wasn't so sure. Perhaps she was forcing herself to think she didn't care. For now nothing mattered.  
  
"He's preparing to drop this down." Washu said, typing on her computer. "I picked up his location, look."  
  
Everyone saw a layout of the area, all made up of green lines to show the contours of the land and in the air, they saw a shape. It was Kamadak…Hunter.  
  
"So he's going to stop, huh?" Videl said, tightening her fists. "Good, I've been growing tired of this weather show."  
  
"Lets do this." Picolo said.  
  
"We have to work as a group, but some must fall back to act as a defence." Chakira said.  
  
"Just as you said." Videl agreed. "Defenders are just as important as attackers."  
  
"Who's the defence then?" Ami asked.  
  
Chakira turned to her.  
  
  
  
"You and the scouts hold back, if we can lure him down, try and hold him, Washu, stay down so you can created some kind of device to trap him. Krillin, Goten, Trunks, you all wait down to defend them, they'll need raw power to aid them." Chakira said. "Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Picolo, Vageta, Gohan, Videl, 18, Goku and Asaka and Kamadaki come up and group with me. Anybody else, you come in between the defender and attackers, should an opportunity come, you help out and we can fall in should we need to quickly recover. Ikitsu, you hold up some kind of shielding." Chakira paused. "Does everyone understand?"  
  
As long as I'm up front fighting I don't care." Vageta said.  
  
"You're almost like your father." Nobayama said to Chakira.  
  
"Lets hope I'm not going to be exactly like him. I've still got to pay back Hunter." Chakira said.  
  
"Are we ready?" Chakira asked.  
  
Everybody responded positively.  
  
"The moment he drops this and fires, jump into position. Don't hesitate." Chakira said.  
  
"What about Ramiro?" Sasami asked. "And what about me? Do I go in the middle?"  
  
"Sasami, I want you to go way back behind the defenders. I don't want you getting hurt." Ayeka said, hugging her sister. "Should I not come back you take my place as First Princess, alright?"  
  
"But Ayeka…" Sasami said.  
  
"Look, take Ryo-Ohki with you." Ryoko added, and Ryo-Ohki jumped onto Ryoko to say a goodbye. "I'll be back, Ryo-Ohki, if not, even though we haven't that close and I may seem like a monster to you, just remember that we're a bit like sisters, okay?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki mewed sadly, and licked Ryoko's cheek, who stroked her one last time and hugged her.  
  
"Go with Sasami." Ryoko said, handing her over. "Sasami, look after her won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will Ryoko." Sasami said, wiping a tear away, and she hugged everyone goodbye.  
  
"Remember what I said, Sasami. And I love you, dear sister." Ayeka said, wiping a tear of her own and a tear of Sasami's. "When we get home how about I cook for a change, and give you some time to put your feet up?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Sasami laughed, and another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Mihoshi let out a waterfall of tears, between which she said "I'm so moved!".  
  
Then the wind broke, and they immediately fell into place, the goodbyes said, and promises made, they prepared for the battle.  
  
"I hope we're all ready for this." Goku said.  
  
"I know we're ready, there can't be any other way." Chakira responded. "We have to be ready."  
  
Goku nodded and they advanced to Hunter. When they came up close they saw him, resembling only vaguely Ikitsu, having the seem sort of features as she had, as he came from the same race. Hunter smiled and made not move to attack, and when they got within ten feet of him, they stopped and looked back at him. The way a smile slowly formed on his lips reminded Ryoko of Kagato.  
  
"Well, I am impressed." Kamadak said. "I was expecting to be confronted with a fury punches from the saiyan twins, and instead she brings an army against me. Really, you've done me the honour of rolling out the red carpet."  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
"I have heard a lot about you, Kamadak." Chakira said, and she saw the brief flash of confusion flicker across his features. "And I can assure you, you will not be disappointed."  
  
"I'm impressed." Kamadak said.  
  
"You'll be more than impressed when we're done with you, Mister." Videl snapped.  
  
"Oh? And I suppose you're going to give me that honour?" Kamadak asked.  
  
"With pleasure." Videl replied.  
  
Gohan put a hand on her to stay her.  
  
"Chakira, I really must thank you. You've really saved me the effort of going and looking for the saiyans. You've practically gift wrapped them and brought them to me. Who ever the rest of your party are, I need somebody to test my weapon on before I use them back home." Kamadak chuckled.  
  
"The only save you'll get is if one of us grants you mercy." Chakira snapped.  
  
"Mercy? And I thought you hated me." Kamadak said slowly  
  
"I didn't say I would grant you mercy." Chakira said in a low threatening tone.  
  
Kamadak laughed, Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko saw how much he was like Kagato; he had that same confidence, that same slow attitude. He looked almost the opposite to Kagato, and his voice was different, but still he was familiar to the tyrant who had enslaved Ryoko and attempted to blow up Earth.  
  
"Well, Chakira. Shall we start? Are you so afraid of me that you will not attack me? Surely you have all trained up to come for me. Why don't you show me that power?" Kamadak asked.  
  
"With pleasure." Vageta cried, vanishing and reappearing behind him.  
  
He punched Kamadak who fell to the floor, but landed calmly on his feet, without even a scratch. He let Vageta's punches take him where they did, and he wasn't even bruised or worn out. He took everything which infuriated Vageta even more. With all his rage he shot a Ki beam and it hit Kamadak, and when the smoke cleared, Kamadak walked out to face Vageta.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
SO THEY FIGHT HAS ARRIVED, THE GOODBYES SAID AND EVERYINE IS IN THEIR PLACE FOR THIS UNLTIMATE CHESS GAME. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE: ' Dark day '  
  
Lunar: I didn't do this on purpose, I hate it when you get to the moment you've been waiting for, watching thousands of episodes and then you get there and then they cut off. I'm just doing this because I can't put too much in. Also, those who are confused, I apologize, I did not intentionally use the Jurai guardian Kamadaki on purpose, if you didn't notice, Kamadak is just one letter short of his name, but I've had that name on a story I've been working on long before I saw Tenchi Muyo. If I have confused some of you or made you look twice I apologize. If I had only thought about that, maybe I could've just kept his name to Hunter. To show how sincere I am I will not use that name unless Ikitsu says it, after dialog I will call him 'Hunter'.  
  
That's all I wanted to say. 


	11. chapter 11

Part Eleven – Dark day  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" Gohan said. "That was a pretty powerful beam."  
  
"Vageta is going about this the wrong way." Chakira said. "If he bent his energy the right way it would have the right effect, Hunter expected this."  
  
"I think I know what you mean." Goku said. "When Vageta is worn out…I'll take over, and try to do some damage, if not, I'll let you try, Chakira."  
  
"Please, I know what a pure heart you have, don't sacrifice yourself. If you fight well enough you may earn your chance to stay on a permanent basis. Ikitsu is of high status enough to tell them that you have earned this. Since Hunter is their jurisdiction, by rights they can ask any reward for us, even let you stay here. If you're worried about threats coming after you, don't. After this you'll become an official brother. Whenever you need help guarding Earth they'll come. You needn't worry, and your friends and family need you." Chakira said.  
  
"But I'll only cause trouble." Goku said.  
  
"It wouldn't matter where you go, Earth will always be in danger. There is always something to fight. We should be there to save it."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Goku, do you love Gohan and Goten? Do you love your wife?"  
  
"Of course, I love them with everything I have."  
  
"Goten has grown up not knowing you. You saw how happy he was, Goku. Stay. After this, I cannot tell you now, but one day I will tell you why I am asking you to do this."  
  
"Dad…" Goten said.  
  
"Yes, son?" Goku replied.  
  
"I want you to stay. When you didn't come back Mom cried and cried, and when I told Gohan you were coming back he didn't even know how to feel. I tried to compare you with an angel but he didn't know what that was. If he'd known you since he was born like I had, he wouldn't even have to know what an angel was to know what a great dad you are." Gohan said.  
  
"Son…please. I'll have to think about this. There's always a risk."  
  
"Let him think, Gohan." Chakira said. "You have the chance to be a whole family. Don't deny yourself of that. Please, I want you to have what I haven't got, I don't want anybody to have what I'm in."  
  
They watched as Vageta made an all out assault, and Chakira tensed, ready to fly in. If Hunter managed to get the energy from Vageta that would give Hunter one point up, even if he wore Vageta out, that wasn't so bad, he could be revived.  
  
~*************************************************~  
  
From below the scouts watched.  
  
"So this is it." Serena said.  
  
"Let's hope they won't have to use us. Hopefully they have enough to get at him. But the way Vageta is going, it doesn't look very good." Lita said.  
  
"Ikitsu did all she could to train us." Rei said. "Lets at least try. More than one world is in danger. If he gets that weapon…nobody is safe."  
  
"We've got to have faith." Ami said. "Lets not think about the 'if we don't succeed' part. We all know that bit. I can't help but feel that if we think about it going wrong then it will go wrong."  
  
"She's right, guys." Mina said. "We're strong, we've fought the negaverse. We can do anything."  
  
"I hate to be blunt." Darien said. "But this isn't the negaverse."  
  
"We will do this, no matter what this is." Sasami's voice assured them, and they turned to the little Jurai princess. "I don't care how impossible this sounds. I know we'll come through."  
  
"Sasami, you're a brave girl." Serena said, bending down to her level and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And you're very right. We will do this."  
  
For a moment nobody said anything. Ryo-Ohki looked up at the fighting, searching through the smoke for Ryoko.  
  
"Maybe there is something I can do to help." Sasami said. "Maybe if I can use the power of Tsunami I can help them."  
  
"Then wait until the right moment." Ikitsu said, finally turning to them. "I have no doubt you couldn't help, but let them work first. Have your faith in them as well as us winning and your power will grow. There is a weapon that hasn't been brought to the battle field."  
  
"But I thought Chakira didn't want Eya-Kyosho." Serena said.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the Demon, Princess Serena." Ikitsu said. "I was referring to something else that Chakira hasn't mentioned, about the weapon she has in mind to use. But she must be careful, because Kamadak could well use it through her to bring us all to doom."  
  
"What is it?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I won't say just yet. Wait, and get to the back." Ikitsu said.  
  
Back in the air Vageta was on his last legs but too stubborn to give in. Hunter noticed this and smiled. He extended his hand and just when he was about to take Vageta's special energy, Vageta vanished.  
  
"Always the one to interfere, aren't you, Chakira?" Hunter said, shaking his head and rising into the air.  
  
Above him, Chakira flashed back with the others. Then she changed her mind and took Vageta down to the others.  
  
"Don't let Hunter get him, he'll take his energy if he does." Chakira informed them. Washu snapped her fingers and a healing capsule appeared and she put Vageta in, and the capsule filled with water.  
  
Chakira didn't stay for long, she left immediately and helped the others fight Hunter, they attacked him as a group, and that seemed to have more effect than Vageta had ever had before. But without warning, Hunter pulled back sharply, grabbing Chakira and holding her in a tight grip.  
  
"I know your little secret." He whispered in her ear, and then she blacked out as he invaded her mind.  
  
  
  
************IN CHAKIRA'S MIND*************  
  
The battle was going on as it had six years ago. Chakira had appeared in time to watch her parents being destroyed and she screamed. She looked around her, she was in space, she could see the huge sphere of the Earth. Around her it was empty, and when she saw a person in the distance she flew to them. It was a dying form of her father. She took him in her arms and he looked up at her weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed you…I never told you…" He said. "But there is a chance, we could still be a family."  
  
"What?" Chakira breathed.  
  
"The Dragonballs…they're the only things that can make us a family again. I've watched from the other Realm…I've wanted to see Chellena and talk to her…but I'll never get the chance." He replied with a wheeze.  
  
"I'd love to, really I would, but there is one problem, Father." Chakira said, looking away.  
  
"What, Chakira, what is the problem."  
  
"You." Chakira said. "Are not my father, this is not real, and it is such an obvious trap, Hunter, I'm surprised at you."  
  
***********VISION ENDS****************  
  
The black vanished and was replaced by pain. Chakira looked around her, now free of his mind attack, he was squeezing her tightly.  
  
"If you think I'll give in under this you're wrong." Chakira said.  
  
"I think you'll find you will." Hunter said, charging a ball in his hand ready to use on her.  
  
"What is that, your home made buzzer?" Chakira taunted.  
  
Hunter then pushed it into her and energy burned through her, and it hurt so much that she screamed. With all her power, fighting the energy, but punched him and there was an explosion as the energy between them met and resisted. Chakira flew backwards, spun around in a loop and stopped.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He tried to invade my mind." Chakira replied quickly.  
  
"Was he after what you told me about?" Goku asked.  
  
"What exactly is that?" Picolo asked.  
  
"We all know Chakira is hiding something." Android 18 added.  
  
"She has good reason to, but she isn't going to keep it for long." Goku assured them. "It's the reason we couldn't train except under the way Ikitsu taught us."  
  
"I'll be waiting for that." Android 18 said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll all be, but for now, this isn't the time to tell you, You'll have to see why to even believe me." Chakira said.  
  
Chakira then charged for Hunter, who met her.  
  
"With Chakira's power things look hopeful." Ayeka said.  
  
"With any hope she's as strong as we think she is." Picolo said.  
  
"If all else fails I'll try to summon my light hawk wings. I couldn't get them before this when I was training when we first came here." Tenchi said. "But so far I've summoned them in a time of need, and this seems like one if I ever saw it."  
  
"Light hawk wings?" Android 18 repeated curiously.  
  
"On my planet, Jurai, we have ships which are very powerful and only they can generate a strong defensive shield know as Light Hawk wings. Lord Tenchi can some how generate them, but has only been able to do so in harsh battle at the darkest times. He has had no luck summoning them yet outside battle." Ayeka explained.  
  
"I hope they're all you say they are." Goku said. "I think we're going to need them."  
  
They watched Chakira unleash some of the Battle Magic Ikitsu taught them. Hunter was stunned, wondering how she knew such magic like his own.  
  
"How can this be?" He asked, and then with rage at being made to look a fool he exploded with energy that blew all the others back, including Chakira. They landed at the feet of the others playing defence. Ramiro appeared just in time. Everyone had lost great energy with the blast he'd sent out. Ramiro went out after Hunter to give them time.  
  
"So you finally decided to join us, Ramiro? I must congratulate you on how much better you have become since we last met." Hunter said.  
  
"How about I show you a thing or two that I've learnt?" Ramiro challenged, and their fight began.  
  
Below them, the others struggled to so much as push themselves up.  
  
"I can't believe it, he's wasted us away with just one attack!" Gohan said.  
  
"I said he was powerful." Chakira said, pushing herself up. "He just stole your energy. He's regained but we're so weak we can hardly move."  
  
The scouts helped them as best they could. They donated some energy to the others and they stood, but were still too exhausted to even fight anything.  
  
"He is much more powerful than I anticipated." Ikitsu said. "I'm going to have to call in that other player." She said.  
  
She called up a portal, but it fizzled and crackled.  
  
"What?" Ikitsu cried. "He's blocking my power! I can't call in anybody!"  
  
Hunter dropped down, arms folded.  
  
"I should've known, Ikitsu Sama." He said. "That you would come here and interfere."  
  
"I have come to take you into justice." Ikitsu said.  
  
"Justice?" Hunter laughed. "You would be lucky to survive this. I am not a student, and I will be the most powerful being ever existed. I may let you live long enough to see that, Ikitsu. If I am feeling generous. Even with your previous training, which no doubt you haven't told them about, you couldn't beat me."  
  
"She's told me, and even if she can't, I will destroy you.." Ramiro yelled, throwing a punch. He drew his sword.  
  
"Don't be so foolish, Ramiro, he'd beat you with a sword!" Ikitsu yelled.  
  
Both ignored her, and their swords met.  
  
"Reckless child!" Ikitsu said. "He won't stand a chance. Kamadak excelled me in swordplay, Ramiro cannot beat him. As good as the boy is Kamadak has much more experience and much more skill. That boy couldn't possibly make it."  
  
Chakira pulled herself to her feet only to be forced down again as Ramiro was thrown onto her. He had a deep wound in his arm and a wound in his side.  
  
"Ramiro!" Chakira cried as she saw the extent of his injuries. "Ramiro, why didn't you listen to her?"  
  
"I'm sorry…" Ramiro said.  
  
Hunter took the opportunity and prepared a beam, which wouldn't kill them, but would render them all helpless so he could take their energy. As it fired Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings kicked in and Tsunami appeared beside him, Sasami was glowing and slightly hovering in the air, the dots on her head glowing.  
  
Hunter snarled and held away his beam, Tsunami nodded and a seal much like Ayeka's that worked on Ryoko appeared. As Hunter tried to move he was faced with the same problem them Ryoko would have. The seal was holding him.  
  
"What is that?" Ramiro breathed.  
  
"Those are the Light Hawk Wings on Tenchi and my sister is holding onto the most powerful ship on Jurai, Tsunami." Ayeka said.  
  
"Those are the Light Hawk Wings you were talking about…" Android 18 gasped.  
  
"They sure are impressive, aren't they?" Goku mused, and everyone sweat dropped.  
  
~*************************************************~  
  
Outside the battle Bulma had taken Vageta's worn out body.  
  
"Please! Vageta, are you okay?" She asked desperately.  
  
Vageta stirred slightly.  
  
"Vageta, you're alive!" Bulma cried in elation.  
  
Vageta reached up to Bulma's face with a shaking hand and wiped away her tears. "Bulma."  
  
"Oh Vageta, I thought you were going to die…" Bulma wept.  
  
"Bulma…should this go the other way…I want you to know that I love you…and I've been far too stubborn to admit it…but I love you. I'm fond of my family. Our family." Vageta sat up with a grunt and the two kissed.  
  
~*************************************************~  
  
  
  
SO THE BATTLE IS RAGING ON, VAGETA HAS SHOWN A SOFTER SIDE AND TENCHI AND SASAMI HAVE TAKEN OUT THEIR HIDDEN WEAPONS. HOW WILL IT ALL END, AND HAVE THEY TAKEN CARE OF HUNTER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
  
LUNAR: Okay guys, I doubt many people could see Vageta saying that, but think of his upbringing. Even in the Buu saga he admitted he was getting fond of his family and earth was a nice place. He's a proud guy, but even still he has a good streak.  
  
MIHOSHI: I'm so moved! I'm so moved!  
  
LUNAR: All right, who let her in?  
  
MADELLA: Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it.  
  
LUNAR: After I've finished my coffee I'm going to look into it.  
  
GOKU: It was actually me, she said she wanted to talk to you…so like the nice guy I am I busted the utra secure inforced door to let her in since it sounded very important.  
  
LUNAR (SWEATDROPPING): I swear if you weren't so needed in the series by good old Toriyama I'd kill you or something. There is the prospect of torture though……say Goku have you ever heard of the Teletubbies or Blues Clues?  
  
GOKU: Of course I have. Freize got so scared he wouldn't touch a television any longer and Vageta got so scared he wouldn't sleep alone or go out alone for weeks. Why?  
  
LUNAR: Ever here of a marathon of them? If you haven't then you'll find you will now….  
  
*Lunar grabs Goku, star[ps him to a chair he can't get out of, uses a device that won't let him look away or close his eyes and turns on the multiple screens of Blues Clues.*  
  
*Goku's screams of agony are heard miles away, to the galaxies and even in the under world where all the bad guys he's beaten are cheering.* 


	12. chapter 12

Part Eleven – Dark day  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" Gohan said. "That was a pretty powerful beam."  
  
"Vageta is going about this the wrong way." Chakira said. "If he bent his energy the right way it would have the right effect, Hunter expected this."  
  
"I think I know what you mean." Goku said. "When Vageta is worn out…I'll take over, and try to do some damage, if not, I'll let you try, Chakira."  
  
"Please, I know what a pure heart you have, don't sacrifice yourself. If you fight well enough you may earn your chance to stay on a permanent basis. Ikitsu is of high status enough to tell them that you have earned this. Since Hunter is their jurisdiction, by rights they can ask any reward for us, even let you stay here. If you're worried about threats coming after you, don't. After this you'll become an official brother. Whenever you need help guarding Earth they'll come. You needn't worry, and your friends and family need you." Chakira said.  
  
"But I'll only cause trouble." Goku said.  
  
"It wouldn't matter where you go, Earth will always be in danger. There is always something to fight. We should be there to save it."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Goku, do you love Gohan and Goten? Do you love your wife?"  
  
"Of course, I love them with everything I have."  
  
"Goten has grown up not knowing you. You saw how happy he was, Goku. Stay. After this, I cannot tell you now, but one day I will tell you why I am asking you to do this."  
  
"Dad…" Goten said.  
  
"Yes, son?" Goku replied.  
  
"I want you to stay. When you didn't come back Mom cried and cried, and when I told Gohan you were coming back he didn't even know how to feel. I tried to compare you with an angel but he didn't know what that was. If he'd known you since he was born like I had, he wouldn't even have to know what an angel was to know what a great dad you are." Gohan said.  
  
"Son…please. I'll have to think about this. There's always a risk."  
  
"Let him think, Gohan." Chakira said. "You have the chance to be a whole family. Don't deny yourself of that. Please, I want you to have what I haven't got, I don't want anybody to have what I'm in."  
  
They watched as Vageta made an all out assault, and Chakira tensed, ready to fly in. If Hunter managed to get the energy from Vageta that would give Hunter one point up, even if he wore Vageta out, that wasn't so bad, he could be revived.  
  
~*************************************************~  
  
From below the scouts watched.  
  
"So this is it." Serena said.  
  
"Let's hope they won't have to use us. Hopefully they have enough to get at him. But the way Vageta is going, it doesn't look very good." Lita said.  
  
"Ikitsu did all she could to train us." Rei said. "Lets at least try. More than one world is in danger. If he gets that weapon…nobody is safe."  
  
"We've got to have faith." Ami said. "Lets not think about the 'if we don't succeed' part. We all know that bit. I can't help but feel that if we think about it going wrong then it will go wrong."  
  
"She's right, guys." Mina said. "We're strong, we've fought the negaverse. We can do anything."  
  
"I hate to be blunt." Darien said. "But this isn't the negaverse."  
  
"We will do this, no matter what this is." Sasami's voice assured them, and they turned to the little Jurai princess. "I don't care how impossible this sounds. I know we'll come through."  
  
"Sasami, you're a brave girl." Serena said, bending down to her level and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And you're very right. We will do this."  
  
For a moment nobody said anything. Ryo-Ohki looked up at the fighting, searching through the smoke for Ryoko.  
  
"Maybe there is something I can do to help." Sasami said. "Maybe if I can use the power of Tsunami I can help them."  
  
"Then wait until the right moment." Ikitsu said, finally turning to them. "I have no doubt you couldn't help, but let them work first. Have your faith in them as well as us winning and your power will grow. There is a weapon that hasn't been brought to the battle field."  
  
"But I thought Chakira didn't want Eya-Kyosho." Serena said.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the Demon, Princess Serena." Ikitsu said. "I was referring to something else that Chakira hasn't mentioned, about the weapon she has in mind to use. But she must be careful, because Kamadak could well use it through her to bring us all to doom."  
  
"What is it?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I won't say just yet. Wait, and get to the back." Ikitsu said.  
  
Back in the air Vageta was on his last legs but too stubborn to give in. Hunter noticed this and smiled. He extended his hand and just when he was about to take Vageta's special energy, Vageta vanished.  
  
"Always the one to interfere, aren't you, Chakira?" Hunter said, shaking his head and rising into the air.  
  
Above him, Chakira flashed back with the others. Then she changed her mind and took Vageta down to the others.  
  
"Don't let Hunter get him, he'll take his energy if he does." Chakira informed them. Washu snapped her fingers and a healing capsule appeared and she put Vageta in, and the capsule filled with water.  
  
Chakira didn't stay for long, she left immediately and helped the others fight Hunter, they attacked him as a group, and that seemed to have more effect than Vageta had ever had before. But without warning, Hunter pulled back sharply, grabbing Chakira and holding her in a tight grip.  
  
"I know your little secret." He whispered in her ear, and then she blacked out as he invaded her mind.  
  
  
  
************IN CHAKIRA'S MIND*************  
  
The battle was going on as it had six years ago. Chakira had appeared in time to watch her parents being destroyed and she screamed. She looked around her, she was in space, she could see the huge sphere of the Earth. Around her it was empty, and when she saw a person in the distance she flew to them. It was a dying form of her father. She took him in her arms and he looked up at her weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed you…I never told you…" He said. "But there is a chance, we could still be a family."  
  
"What?" Chakira breathed.  
  
"The Dragonballs…they're the only things that can make us a family again. I've watched from the other Realm…I've wanted to see Chellena and talk to her…but I'll never get the chance." He replied with a wheeze.  
  
"I'd love to, really I would, but there is one problem, Father." Chakira said, looking away.  
  
"What, Chakira, what is the problem."  
  
"You." Chakira said. "Are not my father, this is not real, and it is such an obvious trap, Hunter, I'm surprised at you."  
  
***********VISION ENDS****************  
  
The black vanished and was replaced by pain. Chakira looked around her, now free of his mind attack, he was squeezing her tightly.  
  
"If you think I'll give in under this you're wrong." Chakira said.  
  
"I think you'll find you will." Hunter said, charging a ball in his hand ready to use on her.  
  
"What is that, your home made buzzer?" Chakira taunted.  
  
Hunter then pushed it into her and energy burned through her, and it hurt so much that she screamed. With all her power, fighting the energy, but punched him and there was an explosion as the energy between them met and resisted. Chakira flew backwards, spun around in a loop and stopped.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He tried to invade my mind." Chakira replied quickly.  
  
"Was he after what you told me about?" Goku asked.  
  
"What exactly is that?" Picolo asked.  
  
"We all know Chakira is hiding something." Android 18 added.  
  
"She has good reason to, but she isn't going to keep it for long." Goku assured them. "It's the reason we couldn't train except under the way Ikitsu taught us."  
  
"I'll be waiting for that." Android 18 said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll all be, but for now, this isn't the time to tell you, You'll have to see why to even believe me." Chakira said.  
  
Chakira then charged for Hunter, who met her.  
  
"With Chakira's power things look hopeful." Ayeka said.  
  
"With any hope she's as strong as we think she is." Picolo said.  
  
"If all else fails I'll try to summon my light hawk wings. I couldn't get them before this when I was training when we first came here." Tenchi said. "But so far I've summoned them in a time of need, and this seems like one if I ever saw it."  
  
"Light hawk wings?" Android 18 repeated curiously.  
  
"On my planet, Jurai, we have ships which are very powerful and only they can generate a strong defensive shield know as Light Hawk wings. Lord Tenchi can some how generate them, but has only been able to do so in harsh battle at the darkest times. He has had no luck summoning them yet outside battle." Ayeka explained.  
  
"I hope they're all you say they are." Goku said. "I think we're going to need them."  
  
They watched Chakira unleash some of the Battle Magic Ikitsu taught them. Hunter was stunned, wondering how she knew such magic like his own.  
  
"How can this be?" He asked, and then with rage at being made to look a fool he exploded with energy that blew all the others back, including Chakira. They landed at the feet of the others playing defence. Ramiro appeared just in time. Everyone had lost great energy with the blast he'd sent out. Ramiro went out after Hunter to give them time.  
  
"So you finally decided to join us, Ramiro? I must congratulate you on how much better you have become since we last met." Hunter said.  
  
"How about I show you a thing or two that I've learnt?" Ramiro challenged, and their fight began.  
  
Below them, the others struggled to so much as push themselves up.  
  
"I can't believe it, he's wasted us away with just one attack!" Gohan said.  
  
"I said he was powerful." Chakira said, pushing herself up. "He just stole your energy. He's regained but we're so weak we can hardly move."  
  
The scouts helped them as best they could. They donated some energy to the others and they stood, but were still too exhausted to even fight anything.  
  
"He is much more powerful than I anticipated." Ikitsu said. "I'm going to have to call in that other player." She said.  
  
She called up a portal, but it fizzled and crackled.  
  
"What?" Ikitsu cried. "He's blocking my power! I can't call in anybody!"  
  
Hunter dropped down, arms folded.  
  
"I should've known, Ikitsu Sama." He said. "That you would come here and interfere."  
  
"I have come to take you into justice." Ikitsu said.  
  
"Justice?" Hunter laughed. "You would be lucky to survive this. I am not a student, and I will be the most powerful being ever existed. I may let you live long enough to see that, Ikitsu. If I am feeling generous. Even with your previous training, which no doubt you haven't told them about, you couldn't beat me."  
  
"She's told me, and even if she can't, I will destroy you.." Ramiro yelled, throwing a punch. He drew his sword.  
  
"Don't be so foolish, Ramiro, he'd beat you with a sword!" Ikitsu yelled.  
  
Both ignored her, and their swords met.  
  
"Reckless child!" Ikitsu said. "He won't stand a chance. Kamadak excelled me in swordplay, Ramiro cannot beat him. As good as the boy is Kamadak has much more experience and much more skill. That boy couldn't possibly make it."  
  
Chakira pulled herself to her feet only to be forced down again as Ramiro was thrown onto her. He had a deep wound in his arm and a wound in his side.  
  
"Ramiro!" Chakira cried as she saw the extent of his injuries. "Ramiro, why didn't you listen to her?"  
  
"I'm sorry…" Ramiro said.  
  
Hunter took the opportunity and prepared a beam, which wouldn't kill them, but would render them all helpless so he could take their energy. As it fired Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings kicked in and Tsunami appeared beside him, Sasami was glowing and slightly hovering in the air, the dots on her head glowing.  
  
Hunter snarled and held away his beam, Tsunami nodded and a seal much like Ayeka's that worked on Ryoko appeared. As Hunter tried to move he was faced with the same problem them Ryoko would have. The seal was holding him.  
  
"What is that?" Ramiro breathed.  
  
"Those are the Light Hawk Wings on Tenchi and my sister is holding onto the most powerful ship on Jurai, Tsunami." Ayeka said.  
  
"Those are the Light Hawk Wings you were talking about…" Android 18 gasped.  
  
"They sure are impressive, aren't they?" Goku mused, and everyone sweat dropped.  
  
~*************************************************~  
  
Outside the battle Bulma had taken Vageta's worn out body.  
  
"Please! Vageta, are you okay?" She asked desperately.  
  
Vageta stirred slightly.  
  
"Vageta, you're alive!" Bulma cried in elation.  
  
Vageta reached up to Bulma's face with a shaking hand and wiped away her tears. "Bulma."  
  
"Oh Vageta, I thought you were going to die…" Bulma wept.  
  
"Bulma…should this go the other way…I want you to know that I love you…and I've been far too stubborn to admit it…but I love you. I'm fond of my family. Our family." Vageta sat up with a grunt and the two kissed.  
  
~*************************************************~  
  
  
  
SO THE BATTLE IS RAGING ON, VAGETA HAS SHOWN A SOFTER SIDE AND TENCHI AND SASAMI HAVE TAKEN OUT THEIR HIDDEN WEAPONS. HOW WILL IT ALL END, AND HAVE THEY TAKEN CARE OF HUNTER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
  
LUNAR: Okay guys, I doubt many people could see Vageta saying that, but think of his upbringing. Even in the Buu saga he admitted he was getting fond of his family and earth was a nice place. He's a proud guy, but even still he has a good streak.  
  
MIHOSHI: I'm so moved! I'm so moved!  
  
LUNAR: All right, who let her in?  
  
MADELLA: Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it.  
  
LUNAR: After I've finished my coffee I'm going to look into it.  
  
GOKU: It was actually me, she said she wanted to talk to you…so like the nice guy I am I busted the utra secure inforced door to let her in since it sounded very important.  
  
LUNAR (SWEATDROPPING): I swear if you weren't so needed in the series by good old Toriyama I'd kill you or something. There is the prospect of torture though……say Goku have you ever heard of the Teletubbies or Blues Clues?  
  
GOKU: Of course I have. Freize got so scared he wouldn't touch a television any longer and Vageta got so scared he wouldn't sleep alone or go out alone for weeks. Why?  
  
LUNAR: Ever here of a marathon of them? If you haven't then you'll find you will now….  
  
*Lunar grabs Goku, star[ps him to a chair he can't get out of, uses a device that won't let him look away or close his eyes and turns on the multiple screens of Blues Clues.*  
  
*Goku's screams of agony are heard miles away, to the galaxies and even in the under world where all the bad guys he's beaten are cheering.* 


End file.
